Dirty Little Secrets
by mysteryrogue29
Summary: Xavier's mansion of hormonal teens contains many dirty secrets. Watch them grow and unravel. RoguexRemy. KittyxPiotr. LornaxKurt. OroroxLogan. JeanxScott. R&R pleeez :D
1. The Pink Flamingo

The Pink Flamingo is the hottest club in New York City and they were there. Three seventeen-year-old girls were at the hottest club in New York, full of alcohol and gorgeous men. What a wonderful combination!

A girl's night out was the perfect way to rid them selves of their drama filled week. The disco ball and dance floor was the ideal way to fling drama thoughts The music was pumping, the colorful lights were shining brightly, and an intoxicating smell floated in the air, enabling the girls to dance all night.

The girls found a spot on the dance floor and immediately found the beat. Each one of the girls was different and unique in more ways than one.

The one to the right was dancing safe, not anything too rowdy, just like her personality. Lorna Dane was stunning. She was tall, brunette, and had the perfect figure. She was everything a guy could ever want, but would never get. Lorna was a great student and aspired to go to Stanford, she didn't have time for boys. Lorna was a lot of things. She loved her life, but being a mutant is the worst part. Her ability to control magnetic forces never came in her favor.

The girl standing to the left was quite the handful. No one knew that better than her boyfriend. Katherine "Kitty" Pryde is captain of the cheerleading squad and a well-known gossiper. I suppose it comes with the territory. Born a brunette, Kitty streaked her hair blonde, which suits her much better. A perky attitude and flirtatious nature can get her anywhere in life and so can her mutant power that enables her to walk through walls.

Anna Marie Raven was in the middle of the two girls. Bad-girl turned good, Anna is also a mutant, whose powers are currently inactive. She is a mixture of both Kitty and Lorna. Sexy, smart, flirty, that is a southern belle at your service. Desperately trying to escape her past, Anna under went a painful procedure to destroy her mutant DNA and her school Professor, a psychic, erased her dark past.

"See, didn't I tell ya'll that this was gonna be fun!" Anna yelled, hoping to speak over 'My Humps'.

"I still don't know how you got us in here!" Lorna wondered.

"I do!" Kitty shrugged and batted her lashes.

"What did you do?" Lorna asked.

"Kitty had sex with the bouncer yesterday!"

"Did not! I just like, took my top off. No biggie!" She giggled sweetly, it really was nothing in her mind. Just slip off your shirt, get in a club, alls well that ends well.

"Kitty! What were you thi- oh crap." She grabbed Kitty's shirt and pulled her to the ground. They began crawling on all fours across the dance floor.

"Girls?" Anna turned around and saw a gentleman with eyebrows raised. "Why Mr. LeBeau, what are you doin' in a place like this?"

He said nothing. Smiled and then took a seat at the bar.

Anna remembered the first time she saw him. She thought he was a student, but later found out that he was a teacher at her school. She had to be in his class, just to look at him. He was so pleasing to the eyes, tall, tan, and very handsome, just what she looked for in a guy. But, this was no guy. Mr. LeBeau was man. A 21-year-old man and when she first laid her eyes on him, she knew she had to have him. Just once… or maybe twice.

Anna went in search of her two friends. She found them on the second level of the club, both sipping a martini.

"Thanks girls. Really." Anna said sarcastically.

"You have to go back down there and talk to him!" Kitty ordered.

"Why?"

"Just to make sure he won't tell anyone, especially not Logan. He is already chasing my ass since he found me and Lance… um…. You know… like about to…- Just go!"

"Fine, but ya'll owe me." She headed to the bar.

Anna found him toying with his empty shot glass. Okay Anna be super cool.

"Mr. LeBeau… um…"

"What's your plan?"

"My plan?"

"To get me not to say anything. Little fille got to have a plan."

"I have no idea what your talkin' about Mr. LeBeau. Lil girl like me don't have any 'plans'." She smiled pushed her bang to the side.

"Stop callin' me Mr. LeBeau. I'm off the clock any how."

"Well in that case, is this seat taken?"

"Yes it is."

"By who?"

"My… date. She went to the restroom."

"Uh huh." She took a seat at the barstool next to him. "Buy me a drink will yah?"

Disclaimer: Do not own... anything X-men related.


	2. Off The Clock

The next morning Anna awoke scratching her head. _Wow, I must have had too much to drink last night._ As she sat up on the bed and looked around the blank room, she realized that she had no idea where she was. She also noticed that she was naked. _How many tequila shots did I have?_ She looked at the body on the bed next to her. It was muscular and tan and when the body rolled over Anna became very aware as to where she was and whom she was with. _Shit, shit, shit, shit_… She repeated over and over again. She stood up and went in search for her clothes. She found her string laced bikini underwear swung over the bed's headboard. _Always knew ya'll were gonna get me in trouble_. Next, she found her size five jeans on a lamp in the corner of the room. On the floor under her pants was her plum lace top. _Now just need my C-cup and I'm outta here. _

"Looking for this?" The man hung her black lace bra on his fore finger.

Covering her breasts, she headed toward him. "Yes, thank you." He scratched his head in the same manner as she had five minutes before. "Last night… was a mistake. You know that right?"

"On de other hand, I thought it was quite wonderful."

She tucked away her smile. "Yes, it was…but, I'm a student, you're a teacher. We can get in a lot of trouble for this."

"Den we better not get caught." He walked up to her cradled the back of her head and kissed her tenderly. "Besides, I was off the clock. What either of us do in our free time is up to us."

"I just…-"

"I'll be off the clock later on tonight."

"I'll be here." She left the room, but he could still smell her lovely scent.

"Kitty wake up! We have a gigantic test in Mrs. Grey's class. I still don't know how I am going to make out with a CPR dummy."

Kitty laughed. "That's the only reason I am gonna get out of bed."

"Maybe you shouldn't have partied that hard last night." Lorna advised.

"Who are you? My mother? And I am not the only one who had a good time. I didn't leave with anyone, who knows who Anna left with!"

"Anna is not that irresponsible. Unlike you Katherine!"

"Ah! Don't call me that!" She charged at Lorna, but phased through her at the last minute.

"Don't do that! You know I hate that!" Kitty bent over laughing, but the laughing stopped when Anna walked in the door.

"Hey girls." She said calmly.

The girls cornered her, "DISH!"

"There is nothing to dish." She grabbed a pink lip-gloss from the nightstand next to her bed and put it in her back pocket.

"What a liar."

"How do you know she's lying Kitty?"

"Because I would too."

"All my prayers will be going to Anna, hoping she doesn't turn into you!"

"Come on. We're gonna be late."

Lorna and Kitty took their seats in the back row. There were two minutes before class would start so they had plenty to talk about.

"So, how are you and Lance?" Lorna asked.

"Bad. Lance is being a dickhead."

"Anna warned you about him and of course you don't listen because Kitty likes her bad boys."

"I don't like bad boys!" Laughter gushed out between the girls. "OK, so maybe I do."

"What happened?"  
"I saw him… with Wanda. So I dumped him of course."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I can't believe he would be with … HER over… ME! I am like the exact opposite of her! I'm cheer captain and she's a freak. Well, Lance is a freak, but-"

"Too much info. I don't really want to know about your sex life-"

"That's another thing. I kinda realized that something was wrong when he didn't want to have sex with me the week. I looked into it and sure enough, something was wrong. I mean-"

"Katherine can you please stop talking about your personal life, this is a medical class. We will get to sex education later on in the semester."

"Sorry Mrs. Grey."

"Okay, who was next on the list for their CPR test?" She reviewed her grade book, "Oh, Lorna Dane. Seems you're the next on the list. Everyone else, please continue working on your "Life Saving" essay. Remember! It's due next week. Okay Lorna come on up."

She scooted over to Mrs. Grey. "Mrs. Grey do I have to?"

"Besides the fact that this is worth one-third of your grade, it's also very beneficial to know for everyday life."

"But, all these people-"

"Don't worry about it Lorna. Everyone is going to do it. You'll do fine, promise. I just hope you are not this shy when it actually comes to saving someone's life."

"Alright, fine." She walked up to the dummy laying on the desk. It's plastic face was an eggshell white. Lorna couldn't find the benefit in trying to save a doll's life so, she pretended it was someone else. As soon as she found her self bending over the dummy, she heard chuckles from the background.

"Woah, Lorna has a crazy side!" Someone yelled.

"Huh?" Lorna wondered. She noticed where her classmate's eyes were, at her butt. She looked down to see her purple thong visible above her jeans. "Crap." She whispered. She ran out of the room.

"Woah, Lorna watch it!" He hugged her, stopping her sandals pit pat against the floor.

"Sorry Bobby. I'm in a hurry."

"Where you running to?"

"I don't know."

"Hey," he tipped her chin up. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." When she looked up at him a chill ran up her spine.

"You off the clock yet?" Anna said as she leaned against his office door.

"I am now." He walked up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"No, not here Remy."

"Then where?"

"Hmm… your place?"

"My place it is."

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Xmen related.


	3. Close Call

"Kitty, I'm sorry okay?"

"You think a simple sorry will cut it Lance?"

"Yeah?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well it won't."

"Oh, come on Kat, I was just playin'."

"Yeah I figured that when I saw Wanda sucking on your dick! Porn isn't enough for you is it?"

"Kitty, can we please go inside and talk about this?"

"I'm not the one controlling the gates, Wolverine is. So if you want these gates open take it up with him."

"Rather not-"

"If you really love me…"

"Lets go talk about this at my place."

"You bastard! You never loved me. You are a-"

"Miss Pryde, may you please get inside. It is getting very late and dinner is about to be served." The intercom beside the gate asked.

"Yes Beast. Lance just go. We're done, now and forever. So f-"

"Miss Pryde?"

"Coming Beast." The black gates opened and she strolled back to the house.

"They have you on curfew now?" Lance yelled.

"Fuck off!" She entered the mansion with no tears or hints of sorrow, just regret.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm great Anna. Girl had to do what a girl had to do."

"I'm proud of you." Anna swung her arm around Kitty's shoulders.

"Where've you been lately? I haven't seen you around for like, five days." They headed for the dining room.

"I've been busy."

"And at night?"

"I-"

"The Flamingo guy right?"

"There is no 'Flamingo' guy."

"You are a bad, make that horrible, liar Anna."

Anna snickered. "Only you realize that."

"Girls like us gotta stick together. Speaking of which, can you help me with a cheer? I have to get it done for the competition. It-"  
"Wait!" Anna whispered. She pushed Kitty's fragile body to the wall.

"What is-" She peered over the wall. "Oh… interesting."

"When did they hook up?" Anna asked, noticing a couple in the hallway hugging romantically.

"Who? Bobby and Lorna? They hooked up? If anyone should know that it should be us!"

"Obviously she forgot to mention it."

"Oh, crap she's coming this way."

"Act cool." They entered the hallway. "Hey, Lorna."

"What up?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said peacefully. Her cheeks became light cherry as she blushed. "Let's hurry to dinner, Mr. Summers cooked burgers and Mrs. Grey made her famous apple pie for dessert. They make they cutest couple. What are they gonna tie the knot? Question for another day, lets go."

"Yeah… okay." Kitty replied.

After dinner, the girls split up. Lorna to her secret boyfriend Bobby, Anna to her secret lover, and Kitty to create secrets of her own.

"I mean… it's just so stupid." Her voice trembled.

"No one should you treat you like that Kitty. Don't keep it in your mind." He took a seat next to her on the bed.

"I know but Piotr it's just-"

"Hey, come here." He hugged her gently.

"You are so sweet. I wish every guy could be like you." Kitty muffled under his muscles.

"I can be." She looked up at him with confusion and happiness.

"Do you want to be?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Well, lets find out." He kissed her gently.

When she woke up, she was full of remorse. She looked at Piotr's muscular body and she felt awful. _What did I do? I don't love him. One-night stands aren't my thing either. I just… _He turned over in his sleep. Frightened, her powers took control. She fell through the bed, then through the floor, but luckily regained control of her powers. As she got back on her feet she saw Lorna and Bobby staring at her.

"Kitty… what are you doing?"

"I was… then I…uh… what are you two doing? Not good for a boy and a girl to be up this late at night and you are sitting so close together."

"We were just watching a movie." Bobby said.

"Hmm…" Kitty looked back at the fifty-inch screen TV that was currently turned off. "Of course you guys were watching a movie. I heard A Walk To Remember is on TBS…you wouldn't mind if I joined. Would you?"  
"No of course not!" Lorna and Bobby exclaimed.

"Okay!" Kitty squished herself right between them and grabbed the remote. The TV turned on and she began searching for A Walk To Remember.

She finally found it and luckily it just started. The movie continued on into the late evening and eventually Kitty fell asleep… on Bobby's shoulder.

"Is she always like this?" Bobby whispered.

"She's testing us. Somehow she knows."

"I don't know why we have to keep us a secret anyway."

"It's Kitty. I don't want any crap from her about… stuff."

"And why keep it a secret from Anna?"

"We've been so distant lately…"

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that too. Do you know what's up?"

"No, ever since we went to that club she's been sneaking off to who knows where."

Anna secured her orange towel around her chest. She noticed three hair clips lying around on the nightstand and was contemplating on which to pin her wet hair, but was interrupted when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Gah, Remy! You scared me." A chill ran down her spine.

"I'm sorry chere." He turned her around and kissed her gently. "Are you stayin' tonight?" He began kissing her neck.

"No, I'm not stayin'." She eased out of his hold.

"An' why not?"

"People are getting worried about me. I haven't even slept in my own bed for five days now. It's weird."

"Yeah, dat is weird."

"So I was hopin' to just come snag my PJ's and sneak back to my room."

"Sneak?"

"Yes, I do a lot of sneaking. It's become my talent really."

"I bet." He kissed her on the cheek.

"You're distractin' me. I really have to go."

"How 'bout a quick dip in the pool?"

"I just got back from the pool."

"So go again."

"No." She replied and stared him down, but realized she couldn't. Although Remy had a rough looking exterior, on the inside he was just the opposite. She looked at him like an untrained puppy and no one could say no to a little puppy. "Fine, quick shower."

"No one can resist my charm Anna. Why won't you believe me?"

"I could have easily said no."  
"But, you didn't."

"You're arrogant, did you know that?"

"You're confusing arrogant with charm fille. What they teachin' you in dat high school of yours?"

"Hey, I'm on summer vacation. I don't have to think."

"Good." He leaned in to kiss her.

Her forefinger stopped the kiss. "Hey hotshot! Save it." She kissed him passionately and gave his tongue the best massage it's ever had. "You can't have all the fun sugah."

"Wait fifteen seconds after I walk out the door. Same goes when we leave."

"Hey, I know the drill hon."

Anna had turned on the jacuzzi which made their make out session even more enjoyable. She felt so comfortable with him. She wanted him so bad, but knew she couldn't have him. Anna had always wanted what she couldn't have and would always get it.

"Light turned off, it's eleven. That's our cue."

"Oh, come on. Can't we stay a lil longer hon?"

"No."

"What am I to you, huh? Haven't gotten laid in a while so thought you'd lead on a seventeen year old girl? I mean, what the hell? Five minutes ago you were all over me, an' now you just want me to leave?"

"I would love to argue wit you about dis right now, but we got company."

She looked behind her and saw a silhouette coming their way. "Oh, shit."

"Oh shit is right."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Uh.. go hide behind dat tree over there."

"You want me to what?"

"Go, hide behind that tree. Follow behind the bushes."

"You want me to go stand behind that tree and freeze my ass off? Is that what your telling me?"

"Yes, now go Anna."

"Fine." She did as she was told.

The shadowy figure came up to Remy, "What the hell are you doing in a jacuzzi by yourself, Cajun? And at this time at night?"

"Had a rough day wolfie. Needed a lil meditating time."

"Ever been to Japan?"

"Nope."

"Well, that's a real place to meditate."

"Sounds like you did a little more than meditate in Japan."

"Hey! You better watch your-" Wolverine's animal keen senses heard a rustle in the bushes. "Do you hear that?"

"Probably just the wind."

"Eh, probably. Just too late in the night."

"Yeah…"

"Alright Cajun. If you're gonna stay out here any later than just keep an eye out."

"You got it." As soon as Logan was out of earshot, Remy was able to breathe.

Anna slide to Remy's side in the warm jacuzzi. "Woah baby, that was a close call."

"Yeah, close call."

Disclaimer: Do not own... anything X-men related.


	4. Unburied Past

"Gah, Kitty. How do you get here so fast?" Anna inquired.

"I have Mrs. Grey before this, just across the way."

"Oh…" She took a seat next to her. "Are you okay? You seem, not all here."

Kitty spot Piotr coming into the classroom. _He didn't even look at me. Maybe he forgot. Nah, I could never be forgotten._

"Kitty?"

"…huh?"

" Oh, you must be buggin' 'cuz you slept with Piotr the other night."

"What?" Kitty tried to stay calm, but knew her face was turning bright red. "What are you talking about? I would never-"

"He told me."

"He told you!"

"Yeah… he is my best friend ya know. He tells me everything."

"I can't believe this. Who just shares every sexual encounter they've had like … besides me?"

"It ain't like it's posted on Myspace or anythin'."

"He did what?"

"No! I said he didn't."

"Oh, god. Scared the shit out of me!"

"So why are you so irked about it?"

"Because it was a heat of the moment thing. I had just broken up with Lance, and then I sleep with Piotr. It was good, but I feel awful."

"On a scale from one to ten?"

"Hmm… maybe an eight… an' a half. It was crazy, like first he was all gentle and it was sweet, but like… then he started to take charge and that was HOT!"

"That's interesting considerin' he's a virgin. Well, not anymore…"

"He was a what? You're kidding right. You're just saying that-"

"No, I'm serious. He said the other night was special to him, probably just cuz it was his first time though."

"Now, I defiantly feel awful. I should go to church. Should I go to church?"

"An' do what? Confess that you devirginized a seventeen-year-old guy? Trust me, he thanks you."

"Yes, and I thank you Anna for being quite as I begin to say what we're doing today."

"Sorry Mr. LeBeau. I'm all ears."

"Yes, well..." Mr. Lebeau noticed Wolverine entering the classroom. Wolverine raised his eyebrows, Remy returned with a nod. "Okay! Well, we are going to start our first danger room mission. Would anyone like to volunteer?" Silence engulfed the room. "Dat's what I thought. So, how 'bout you Miss Raven?"

"No thanks." She paused for a moment. _He doesn't know about mah powers._ "My powers... there inactive. I am excused from any danger room activities."

"That's not what it says in your file."

_So who's trying to play me? I locked my file as soon as I got to the institute._ She looked back and saw Wolverine leaning against the wall. _Ah... I see the game now..._ "I think you an' I both know it doesn't say that on my file."

He shook of the disrespect, but it still lingered in his mind. "Your last level was 5.8, how 'bout 5.9? Think you can beat it?"

"Not without my powers."

"Hmm... well that will be are lesson today." He spoke to the class, "There will be circumstances where you powers could be of no value. So, Miss Raven let's demonstrate to the class?"

She stood up and walked toward the danger room door. She turned to Remy and mouthed, "We need to talk."

Once in the danger room, Anna stretched her legs and arms hoping to bring out some retired muscles. "Are you ready Anna?"

"Yeah." As soon as her lips moved the metallic scenery changed drastically, but was still recognizable. She knew it well: every peeling piece of wallpaper, creaks in the floorboards... it was the Brotherhood house. Toad came swinging from the stairs, Avalanche came out from the living room; Blob came from the kitchen, Pyro from the front door behind her and Mystique and Magneto the breaking from the ceiling above her. "This is going to be fun."

Toad came flying at her first._ This is too easy._ She thought to herself. Anna grabbed his slimy tongue wrapped it around her wrist swinging his light body around her knocking back all her opponents. Then, she walked up to Mystique's blue body and grabbed the gun from its holster around her hips. With no question she pulled the trigger. She turned and shot Avalanche, as he fell she felt the earth from under shaking. Toad came flying toward her, but was stopped mid-air by her bullet. She turned to her left to see Blob coming toward her and before she could even think about pulling the trigger her rib cage was being squished by this giant orc of a mutant.

She yelped like a sick puppy and knew she would regret that outburst of pain later. _Gah Anna! Use your head! You can get out of this jam! ... That's it! Mah head! _With all her might, she head butted Blob on the peak of his forehead. He looked at her and laughed at her attack, but then his grip loosened. He fell to the floor knocked unconscious. So maybe not all the stuff Wolverine teaches me is bull. Her limp body fell to the floor, she couldn't move for a second. She saw the fire above her and could feel the heat of Pyro's flame all over her body. The warm feeling reminded her of her last night with the Brotherhood. She felt a puncture in her thigh, she got up and noticed a fork wedged in her muscle. She look at Magneto floating in front of her smirking.

"A fork? Gawd you've gone soft." Anna said smiling and let out a small giggle.

His smirk disappeared and he levitated a dagger with his pointer finger, "Boo." His smirk returned as he flew the knife at her heart. She grabbed Pyro, using him as a shield. After the dagger struck his heart she threw his body down and grabbed the knife lodged in his heart. She flung it at his head as a bulls eye. With one swish of his hand the knife veered direction into a wall. He turned his head to where the knife landed: into a picture of Anna when she was younger. When he turned his head back to her direction he saw a blanket coming toward him. Magneto tried to get the blanket off his head and when he did he saw Anna flying toward him. After knocking him to the ground she grabbed the fork from her thigh and stabbed his heart. "My child…" The metallic walls came back into view.

"Stage 5.9. Complete."

Once entering the classroom she noticed everyone quivering in their seats. Wolverine slipped out the door smiling. Heatedly she left the room.

"Okay… uh… summarize your notes kids. I'll be collecting them in ten. Now if you'll excuse me." He left after her. After exiting into the hallway he looked to the right, then to the left he saw her. "Anna!" He caught up to her speed running only to notice an angry expression on her face. "Anna…?" He put his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Don't touch meh!" She flicked his hand away. "I don't understand why you did that."

"I-"

"I know it was cuz Logan was there. I know that much…" She tried to strengthen her voice, but couldn't. "But I don't know why you would do that to me. You don't know anything about me. In there that was what I used to be… I didn't want that coming back out again…"

"Anna I'm-"

"No. You an' me… whatever the hell this was… it's over. We're done."


	5. Love Department

"This is the perfect excuse to end it. What we had couldn't last forever. It wasn't goin' to be anything more than the sex an' I knew that and it was what I wanted, but I don't want that anymore. I want to be something more and I know I can't have it."

"Has that ever stopped you?"

"It's stopping me now."  
"What do you want huh Anna?"

"I don't know! It's what I don't want."

"And what do you not want?"

"We're not friends with benefits, we're not girlfriend and boyfriend, we're not anything!"

"Anna…" He reached for her hand, but she pulled away.

"No-"

Scott Summers entered the empty hallway with his ruby glasses shimmering in the bleak hall. "Anna I need to talk to you about something. Can you join me in the Mission Briefing Room in five?"

She cleared her throat, "Yeah, yes Mr. Summers." Scott exited the hallway.

Once out of earshot Remy continued, "We'll talk-"

"Later. Yeah, yeah… I know the drill."

…

"So what's up?"

"Oh, yes… well, I would like you to accompany me in a trip to the Justice League's Space Station."

"…Why?"

"I need to discuss some… important matters with Superman and the other founding members."

" No I mean why me? Did you go over this with Logan?

"Yes he's the one that offered you. Mostly because he wanted an excuse, but why would he have a problem with it?"

"Well he's been a lil mad at me after I got rid of my powers and to be completely honest you're not exactly his best friend."

He scratched his peach fuzz on his cheek, "Well I would suppose not, but all the same… would you like to go?"

"Yeah 'course!"

"Well good. Me and Logan both think it would be a marvelous opportunity for you to see some mutants that are benefiting the world."

"What I'm trying to get at is that I want to be with you… as in girlfriend boyfriend kinda thing… and- no, no that was stupid!" Kitty re-did her ponytail in the mirror. _Okay, calm and cool_. "Lance- no never start with the ex!" _Just say what your really feeling_! "I actually want to have a relationship with you. I'm gonna try to be that perfect girlfriend and try to keep myself to just one guy… you. We've been spending a lot of time together and I've gotten to know you really well. And I look back on it, you've always been there for me… Oh crap that was good I should right that down… pen… pen!" When she looked up Piotr was standing behind her. "Um, how long have you been in here?"

"Long enough."

"Oh… wow! This is… um embarrassing."

"So are you taking back your offer?"

"You mean, me and you…?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Really!" He lifted her up and spun her around in the air. She couldn't help but giggle. She crossed her legs behind his back and once she stopped spinning she kissed him lightly. The tender kiss turned into something more and it continued on throughout the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorna always put away time in her week for "Lorna Time". During this scheduled hour and fifty minutes Lorna let loose. She was dressed in her pink Victoria Secret shorts with "PINK" embroidered across her butt and her pink and white polka dot B-cup while dancing to 'Hips Don't Lie" which was currently playing on her I-pod and that's when her boyfriend Bobby walked in the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" She let out a scream; startled by her scream Bobby did the same.

After catching her breath (and sanity) Lorna asked, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Just hopin' I could take you out. Why were you screaming?"

Smirking, she replied: "Why were you?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"Well I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Oh come on…" He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Aroused by the sight of Lorna in nothing but a bra and short shorts he leaned in for a kiss.

She pulled away, "Bobby! I'm starting to think your trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"No." She let go of his hold around her.

"Oh come on… can't I kiss my girlfriend?"

"I'm not really into the physical part of relationships. Can you deal with that?"

"Yeah… you're talking like I am some sex crazed maniac."

"Well you are!" She said jokingly.

"Am not!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Anna just sit tight. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"You mean I don't even get to come in?"

"Nope. Sorry."

The automatic doors opened in front of him. Anna caught a glimpse of Superman's flowing cape, but too soon the doors closed again. At the moment she felt a gust of wind behind her. She turned but saw nothing. The gust came back.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh really."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Flash. Saw you on the news the other day."  
"Was that when I saved the California shore or when me and the gang defeated Lex Luthor?"

She shook her head and smiled sweetly, "No. It was the E! Channel. You were dirty dancing with Paris Hilton."

"Ah, well you know that Paris Hilton."

"Actually I don't. Maybe you could introduce me to her sometime." She leaned against a wall.

"Yeah maybe." He stood in front of her putting his body weight on his one arm that was place the the right of her head. "You have nice eyes." He said looking deeply into her brown eyes.

"Thank you. But if you don't mind me asking… what exactly are you trying to get at?"

"What I'm not trying to get at is a shorter list."

"Do you think you can compliment me and then I would instantly fall head over heals and we would start making out right here?"

"Hey, you said it. Not me."

"Hmm… you're right. I said it and I'm not one to take back words." She leaned in lightly and kissed him passionately.

…

"Anna!" Scott said when he entered the hall to see her making out with Flash.

They stopped kissing "I guess that's your cue?" Flash asked.

"Yeah." Scott sighed in the background. She began to follow Scott, but ran back to Flash and whispered: "By the way, I'm only 17." She glided out of the room.

"Damn."


	6. Freshman, Remember When

After taking a steamy shower, Kitty went to her room happily knowing that her planned party outfit was ready and waiting for tonight. Kitty slipped off her towel as she turned on her stereo system. It was switched to CD mode and she sang along to the _Pussycat Dolls_. She wasn't a bad singer and before her parents sent her to Xavier's mansion she had even won first place on _Star Search_ when she was seven. So, Anna didn't mind hearing her voice as she entered the room. She also didn't mind seeing Kitty butt naked. It's nothing she hadn't seen before and was quite used to it. Most of the time she admired that Kitty felt so secure in her own skin, which is understandable since she's Kitty. But what Anna did mind about was the fact that Kitty was butt naked rummaging through _her_ stuff.

Anna yelling over the music said, "What's my roommate doing rummaging through my dresser?"

Kitty screamed. "Oh my gosh! Anna! You scared me! And gah! Close the door! Some one might see me!" Kitty ran over to stereo and turned it down to a lower volume. "Second thought… leave it open." She giggled.

"Wow, Logan was right! You are so close to becoming a prostitute and yet you don't want to get paid."

"I'm not your average whore Anna! I am a one-man guy now! I'm very happy with Piotr."

"I never said you weren't."

"Yeah, but you were implying it!"

"Well aren't you glad to see me?"

"Yes! But, I don't think you'd want me to hug you while I'm naked!" She laughed at Anna's disturbed face.

"Can you seriously put some clothes on?"

"Actually! Now that you here… you can help me get dressed." Kitty shimmied over to her bed and slipped on a hot pink thong and matching bra, that made her smile.

"For what?"

"A party. That you _are_ goin' to!"  
"Kit…I'm not really up for a party. Teleporting is pretty crazy. Serious jet-lag. I don't know how mah brother does it."

"Oh come on! Pretty please!"

"No. I'm serious. I don't want to go out tonight."  
"Anna… please? I need you to be the fifth wheel tonight-"

"Lorna and Bobby are coming too?"

Kitty refused to be a size one, so here she was trying to squeeze into size zero jeans. After a few moments they buttoned. She patted her butt then breathed in deeply before finally answering her, "Yeah."

"Was the fifth wheel thing supposed to convince me?"

"It's just… this is the first party thing that I'm going with Piotr," She grabbed Anna's hands and went down on her knees, "And I need you to keep me in check! And who knows if Lance will be there. I just… I just need you. So please… will you come?"

"Fine."

"YAY!"

"But, no more drama queen acts okay?"

"You got it sista!" The serious tone faded from her voice.

…

"You can't wear _that_!"

"Why not?"

"Anna! You can't just wear jeans and a concert tee to Amanda's party!"

"Amanda… who?"

"You know… my co-captain on the squad: Amanda Smith. Argh, I hate her."

"Then don't go."

"I have to go. I don't want to because Amanda is such a bitch! Okay so you know that cheer you were helping me with?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah well when I practiced it with the team she was like, 'OMG girls! You know what would be soooo cute? If we did this spin blah blah blah thing! Wouldn't that be awesome?' and then the girls are like, 'OMG Amanda! That is sooo cute!'. Argh I wanted to strangle her. Who says 'omg' anyway?"

"Kick her off the team." Anna grabbed a bowl and poured some Cheerios. The milk came next.

"That's just it. I can't. The only way to get her off the squad is if the whole team votes on it. And that'll never happen. So I like, have to deal with her for the rest of the year and then when I leave she'll take my spot as captain and _her_ life will be perfect."

"So why are we goin' again?"

"Because! I have to see if her party bombs! But besides that, everyone will be there! How would it look if I weren't there? Everyone will think I don't like her."

She shoved a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "But, you don't."

"So! They can't know that! Varsity basketball will be there, not to mention the whole football team. We have to-"

"Varsity basketball?"

"…oh did I say varsity basketball? I meant varsity ba….dminton. Yeah the varsity badminton players." She gave off a nervous laugh. "Don't hurt me!"

"Did I do something to you? Is that why you're punishing me?"

"Anna, I-"

"Do you still talk to him?"

"Anna, I just found this out today okay? I had no idea, but I knew if he was going to be there then Lance and the gang would too so…?"

"You owe me."

"I know."

"BIG."

"Okay, alright already. I get it."

"I'm going to go change."

"Why? I thought you didn't care-"

"Well now I do."

"Oh, because he's-"

"Don't say it Kitty. Don't even."

…

As she walked down the hallway many greeted her. She stopped at Logan's room to let him know she got home and to inquire as to why he wanted her to go. Anna reached to knock, but realized the door was creaked open. She peered inside to see a horrendous sight: Logan's bare back on top of Storm's naked body. Anna's jaw dropped and she looked down out of nervousness. _They didn't see you… Run!_ She turned around; eyes still closed, and ran. _Storm and Logan? What? But… no, Storm's with…_

"Beast!" Before she knew it she had ran into a large pile of blue fur.

"Why hello Anna. Back from your trip already?" He took off his glasses and gave her his attention.

Voice shaking, Anna replied: "Uh… yeah."

"Are you alright Anna? You seem a bit startled."

"Oh… uh… nope."  
"Are you sure?"

"…Yeah."

"Okay, then…"

"Yeah…okay… bye!" She turned around and headed back to her room. As she passed by Logan's room her spine quivered. Just then Storm exited and called out to her.

"Oh Anna!"

"AHHH! Storm!"

"Oh sorry to frighten you. I was just wondering how your trip to the Justice League Space Station went."

After catching her breath she replied, "Oh… it went…fine."

"That's good… did you meet any new faces? Green Lantern perhaps?"

"No… I just… no."

"Well you know, we had quite the little fling back in high school."

"Are flings a constant thing with you?"

Storm examined her expression. "…No. I'm a married woman now Anna. Hank is wonderful."

"Yeah… Beast is a pretty cool guy."

"Okay… well Logan had just wanted me to ask you-"

"I'm gonna go now." Anna continued her route toward her room.

…

As she headed back to the kitchen to meet up with Kitty she was questioned by Jubilee. Jubilee was only two years younger than Kitty and Anna and she would never forget it. She was the middle child of the house. There was no one particularly her age and she was often left out of things with the older crowds. Jubilee often spent her time at the house babysitting the younger children because she was never allowed to go anywhere. She was a pretty thing though. _I guess that's what Beverly Hills will do to yah,_ Rogue assumed.

"Anna! Wait up!"

"Oh, hey Jubilee! What's up?"

"Oh nothing… actually what are you doing right now?"

"Um, why?"

"Oh it's just that I was wondering if I could hang with you so I could get out of babysitting Leech. Kid creeps me out."

"Hey, Leech is pretty cool."

"I know. I was just kidding, but still. I'm not in the babysitting mood tonight. Not that I'm ever. So do you think you could I hang with you guys?"

"We were just gonna go to get something to eat that's all…"

Jubilee recognized her lie. "Oh really… where at?"

"Carl's Jr.? I mean yeah Carl's. Want us to grab you something?"

"Why does everyone have to lie to me?"

"…I don't know."  
"It's not like I'm five years old or something. I'm fifteen! I'm getting my permit in a couple of months! I am not a baby!"

"Well see this tantrum you're throwing right now isn't that mature."

"It's not a tantrum! Just because… argh… just because I am telling you what I feel doesn't mean it's a tantrum. Is that what adults do? Just hide their emotions? Lie?"

"I don't know ask Storm." Anna mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry Jubilee."

"So how come I can't come to Amanda's party?"

"How do you freshman find out about this stuff?"

"Hey! I'm gonna be a sophomore in two months!"  
"Yeah, we'll I'm going to be a senior."

They entered the kitchen and Kitty rolled her eyes at the sight of Jubilee. "Can't I please come Anna… please?"

"No you can't come." Kitty interjected.

Jubilee faced Kitty, "I wasn't asking you!"

"Anna, she can't come. She's a freshman for god sakes."

"I'm not a freshman Kitty! Anna, please?"  
"Kitty's right. You can't come."

"Why not? Come on! You went to a high school party when you were in junior high!"

"Because I am trying to keep you as innocent as possible."

"I'm not some little girl Anna! Come on please…"

"Fine… you can come."

"Yes!"

"Anna? She can't-"

"But there are rules."

"Rules."

"No drinking. No talkin' to anyone you don't know, especially if it's a boy. You are not to leave my sight for a second and-"

"Okay these are a little harsh Anna."

"Shut up. Anyway the last and finally rule: Stay a virgin as long as you can. This goes for outside the party too."

"But you lost your virginity-"

"Shut it!" Kitty covered her mouth as she giggled

"Okay all this is great, but can you convince Logan?"

…

"Knock, knock." Anna entered Logan's room. At the sight of his bed she could see the image of Storm and Logan again. She shook her head and continued in the room. "Logan, I'm taking Jubilee with me and the gang."  
"Uh, no you're not. Storm an' me are going on a mission as are Scott and Jean so we need you guys to look after the fort."

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Okay well that's too bad Anna because I'm not askin' you, I am tell telling you that you guys are gonna stay here. Is that not understood?"

She took her cell phone out of her pocket at glanced at the time, "Okay, well it's about eight thirty… um we won't be back until the mornin' sometime. If Jubilee gets tired or somethin' I'll take her home, but that's what we're doin' Logan."

"What do you know?"

"You don't want me to tell you."

"Oh yes I do."

"Bye Logan. I'll see you a lil later."

…

"So what'd you tell him Anna?" Bobby asked.

"I told him we're goin' to a party." Anna turned the ignition.

"Do you have something on him?' Kitty wondered as she sat on Piotr's lap.

Lorna inquired, "Like blackmail?"

"He said yes okay? Why are ya'll askin' so many questions?" Anna said as they exited the garage.

"You just told him, flat out, that we're going to a party?"

"Yes Bobby. That's exactly what I did."

"Wait and he even said I can go?"

"Why are you here anyway Jubilee?"

"Bobby be nice."

"What Anna? I can't believe you're bringing a freshman with us."

"I'm not a freshman!"

…

Amanda's Smith house was amazing to say the least. Anna, Jubilee, Kitty, Piotr, Lorna and Bobby were fortunate to live at Xavier's, but Amanda had lived like this all her life. No wonder she was a spoiled bimbo. They all exited out of the car.

It reminded Kitty of _The O.C_ or _Laguna Beach_ where they all looked fabulous and went to all the fabulous parties. Kitty was more excited about seeing Lance and rubbing it his face as to what he's missing than just here to have a fun time. She loved that she looked amazing and with Piotr at her side she knew Lance would get crazy jealous. What was funny was that if he even started to pick a fight with Piotr, Piotr would crush his head. Or maybe Amanda's security would come and kick him out. _Oh! I can't wait!_ As for Piotr, he was just happy to be with Kitty.

Lorna was a bit skeptical about the whole party. She was more of a 'get a book and cozy up by the fire' kind of girl. Bobby was the total opposite. Whenever Kitty and Anna dragged her to these parties she remembered seeing Bobby making out with all kinds of girls. She felt pressured now. Lorna was a beautiful girl that had no idea where the rest of the kids were in high school, sexually I mean. She figured they were like Kitty or worse. She has yet to lose her virginity or to even be kissed. The only kiss she got was from Eric Benson in the second grade on the cheek and even that was too much loving she could handle. Lorna had always held back and refused relationships of any kind. The bookworm that everyone thought she was was just one side of her. _Let's show 'em the other side._

Everyone exited the SUV and headed inside the three-story mansion. Once at the door they knocked and were greeted by Amanda herself one minute later.

"Yay! Now like _everyone_ is here! I'm so glad you could make it Kitty!"

"Oh my gosh! Amanda! Did you do you do something with your hair?" It was amazing to the rest of the group as to how fast Kitty could put a mask of happiness on.

"Yes! You are like the billionth person to notice tonight! It's a new shade of blonde… Oh well come inside you guys! Party has officially started!"

They all headed inside Jubilee was the last in and was stopped by Anna, "What are the rules?"

"Gah, you're worse than Logan."

"Rules?"

"Rules… uh… No drinking, no boys, don't leave your sight… and don't have sex until I'm like… twenty."

"Twenty is too long, but good job."

Anna laughed inside as to her innocence. Jubilee was untouched, unbroken. She had yet to have her first boyfriend or to be kissed, her first love or her first time. Anna hated to set rules, but had to. She didn't want Jubilee to end up like her: lose her virginity at the age of fourteen and getting caught, a small heart tattoo on her left butt cheek, a so-called relationship with a twenty-something year old guy, and running into the ex whom she lost her virginity with at this party. "Stay close okay?"

…

"I'm thirsty." Jubilee stated.

"Then go get something."

"What happened to not leaving your sight?"

She spotted her ex coming this way. "Just go."

"Go?"

"Go!" Anna nudged her.

"Hey Ro."  
"John." Anna leaned against the back of the couch nonchalantly.

He handed her a drink. "Why don't we go some place quiet? I'd like to talk."

"I'll take the drink, but I don't want to talk to you."

"Ro… come on. Please?"

"No John. I don't want to go anywhere with you."

He caressed her arm, "Rogue-"

"Stop it." She slapped his hand away.

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"Why do you have to be you? Standin' here? Alive?"  
"Why do we have to fight like this _all_ the time?"

"It's just what we do."

"Rogue!" He grabbed her arm and leaded her out onto a patio. The glowing moon directly ahead of them, John continued, "Let's not fight Ro." He placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her close to kiss her lightly.

After a minute she let go of his hold. "John! This… can't happen."

"An' why not?"

"I'm seeing someone."

"Where is he?"

"Not here."

"Well then your not seeing someone." He kissed her again.

She pushed him away, "John! You're the one that broke up with me remember?"

"Yeah, but I can't remember why."

"Well I can, very well." She took a step away from her, "Actually I remember-"

"Does that matter?"

"Yes it matters. I ain't your booty call John! You can't just find me at a party and think that I'm gonna make out with you right on the spot! You must have lost your damn mind!"

"I did to dump you."  
"And what… are you telling me that yah found it now?"

"Ro… let's start over again. Come on. I want you as my girl in the stands at all our basketball games. I want senior year to special with you an' me."

"Is that why you came here? In hopes of findin' me so I can fall head over heels in love with you again? My heart is not your play toy John. We're done."

"I guess they were right to say you never forget your first love Ro 'cuz I never forgot you. You're not just my play toy Rogue. I still love yah, that's the truth. The minute after you left I couldn't help but think about you every minute of everyday. I want you back."

"Yeah well prove it."

"Anna!" Jubilee ran out onto the patio.

"What's wrong Jubilee?"

"You know that no drinking rule?"

"Yeah."

"Did the punch count?" Her faced turned a light green and before she knew it she had thrown up all over John's black _Converse_ shoes.

"Oh god Jubilee." She lifted her up on her feet. "I'm gonna take this girl home."

"I hate freshman."

"I'm not a freshman!" Jubilee screamed back as she was pulled out of the room.

…

"Anna, I'm really sorry."

"No Jubilee. You did good." Anna smiled. The smile turned into hysterical laughter.

…

"Well you're in late."

"Hey…" She crawled into bed and began nuzzling on his muscular body. "You won't tell right Rem?"

"Where were you?" He gave her a peck on her juicy lips.

"I went to a party."

"And who'd you kiss?"

"What?"

"I can smell him all over you." He tried to keep his cool.

"I ran into my ex-boyfriend and-"

"And you kissed him?"

"No, he kissed me."  
"Is dis gonna be a regular thing? You hanging out with some else during the day and me at night?"

"At least you get the better end of the deal."

"You know I hate your sarcasm."

"Well, where do you and me stand huh?"

"You tell me."

"It's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend or something."

"I guess we're not."

…

They spooned together for hours until Anna finally fell asleep, or so he'd thought.

"Anna? You awake?" She lay there with eyes open, but stayed still. "I, I love you Anna. That's why it bothers me dat you go out partying'. An' I can't say it to your face neither, because well… I've been hurt before. An' I don't want to hurt you. An' I don't want to be hurt again. So it's my fault we're not together in the way that you want it. An' I want it too. I just… I'm afraid. But, when the time comes I will tell you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At noon Anna, Lorna, and Kitty met for lunch, around the time they woke up. Lorna, Kitty, Bobby, and Piotr had left the party at about two in the morning. They all had equal amounts of fun and equal amounts of alcohol. Even Lorna was a bit hung over.

"Do ya'll remember when we were freshman?" Anna thought back to Jubilee's image.

"Worst year of my life." Kitty replied.

"Seriously?" Lorna asked.

"I made JV cheer though. That was pretty fun."

"We were so different than we are now. We were so small."

"I fit in a size zero then."

"Oh gah Kitty. How do you remember stuff like that?"

"Because that's when Anna came and we all became bestest friends! On second thought… I loved that year!"

"Wow… freshman year what a long time ago." Lorna played a flashback in her head.

Taking a bite out of her toast Rogue said, "Yeah … and now we're seniors."

"Crazy."


	7. Things Gotta Change

Bobby and Piotr were playing a _Super_ _Smash_ _Bros_. match to determine the ultimate champion. Bobby played as _Link_ and Piotr as _Captain_ _Falcon_. Both were determined to win. As the beads of sweat began forming at the top of their foreheads they were cooled down a puff of blue smoke that surrounded the room. Out of the smoke came the mutant Nightcrawler, also known as Kurt Wagner.

"Hey guys! Miss your favorite pal much?"

"Aw come on Kurt! Get out of the way! I'm just about to beat Piotr if I can just-" Before Bobby could finish his sentence he saw that _Link_ was being blasted out of the screen. "Damn. That doesn't count yah know!"

Piotr recalled from the previous game that interferences were nothing to whine about and of course still counted. "But, you said-"

"Oh forget what I said Piotr. It's not fair."

"Fine play your stupid games and pay no attention to your friend that has been gone for practically three months."

Getting up, Bobby replied, "Hey it is good to see you. Where's your girl?" He grabbed his hand and brought him in for a hug.

"Blink? She's upstairs. Taking a nap."

"So how was your vacation?" Piotr asked as he shook his hand.

"Oh it was awesome! We went all over the place. Eh, but I'll tell you guys everything after I talk to my sister. Do you guys know where she's at?"

"I think her and the girls are out at the pool."

"Thanks Bobby. I'll catch you guys later!" Another puff of smoke and Kurt disappeared.

…

"Can you believe the summer is almost over? Pass the sun block over here."  
Handing the bottle of SPF 45 to Kitty, Anna replied: "I know… tomorrow is our first day of school. Summer went by so fast."

"I'm kinda excited… then kinda not."

"I still can't believe you and Piotr are still together." Anna stated.

"I can't either. It's like the apocalypse or something." Lorna said as she entered the pool scene.

"And I can't believe you're wearing a bikini." Kitty said as she noticed Lorna's body in a small pink two-piece.

"Eh, something outside the box."

"Dang Lorna. Ever since Amanda's party like a month ago you've been more like… me!"

The blue smoke returned and Kurt was drawn out. "Hey! How's my favorite sister and her gorgeous friends?"

"Ahhhh! Kurt!" Anna got up from the pool chair and ran up to her older brother. She wrapped her arms around him squeezing him tight. "I'm so glad your back! Cuttin' it a lil close here don't you think? Our first day back to school is tomorrow!"  
"Eh…" He shrugged and then smiled as he headed toward Lorna's direction. "And you! I barely recognize you Lorna! This is Lorna, right?"

"Yes, Kurt. It's me."

"You," He grabbed her hand and twirled her around. "…are looking fabulous!"

"Oh stop it!" She playfully slapped his shoulder.

Kitty demanded attention: "Um, hello?"

For a moment, Kurt couldn't take his eyes off Lorna. Soon he regained his composure and gave Kitty his attention. "Kitty Kat! Catching up on your tan?"

"Yes." She smiled sweetly and ran over for a hug.

…

"So where'd you two go first?"

"Yeah Kurt! Tell us all the details!"

"Well we really just went country hopping. We went to Italy, France, Egypt, man there's a list!"

"Which place was your favorite?" Lorna asked.

"Probably… oh gosh… ahh! I don't know… we went to so many places. They were all pretty cool in their own way."

Adjusting her bathing suit top Kitty asked, "So you had fun then?"

"Yeah me and Blink had a great time."

"Alright then. Well you'll have to tell me all the details a little later. I have to go plan out my outfit for tomorrow so if I don't see you later on today I'll see you tomorrow at school. Love yah!" She kissed Kurt on the cheek and began walking back to the mansion.

"Yeah, it's getting dark. I'm a little chilly so I am gonna head inside. I'll catch you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Lorna." As she left for the mansion Kurt got up to follow, but was stopped by Anna. "She's with Bobby you know. An' what about Blink huh?"

"What are you implying little sister?"  
"You can't still be crushin' on Lorna. You asked Blink out to prom last year remember? Not Lorna. Blink."

"I know… I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to the new school year students!" The auditorium was booming with clapping and screams. "For all you freshman that don't know, I'm Principal Murray and for all you seniors that are finally getting rid of me this year I'm your worst nightmare." She burst out in laughter, as did the rest of the students and faculty in the auditorium. "I'd like to have our senior class vice president to introduce this year's first assembly. Please welcome Lorna Dane."

Lorna entered the auditorium in a beautiful black dress. In black heels with a pink trim and her hair loosely down, Lorna looked stunning. "Oh my gosh! Doesn't she look amazing?" Blink asked aloud.

"Yeah she does!" Anna noticed Kurt, who was sitting between them, with his jaw dropped. "Stop droolin'." Anna nudged his rib with her elbow. _Boys…_

"Okay, so unfortunately Nicole Sampson couldn't be here. She's still on summer vacation, but will be back to school on Monday. So hope you guys will be okay with me instead. Um, so okay! I'd like to introduce you to this year's varsity cheer with captain Katharine "Kitty" Pryde." In came the cheer squad in their red and black uniforms doing flips and spins of all kind.

…

"Hey Kat!" Anna said as Kitty came up to the group of friends.

"Hey!"

"You did great! You were in the air half the time!" Piotr wrapped his muscular arms around her and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Aw, thanks!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to Anna. "Hey bestest friend in the world… I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Okay so our whole routine went fine during the assembly, but when we were in the locker room, Jessica tripped and sprained her ankle."

"Oh is she okay?"

"Yeah…but now for cheer competition tomorrow we're a girl missing!"

"And…?"

"And it's the routine that you helped me practice and you're the only one that knows the routine so I need you to come with me on the red eye to California tonight!"

Kurt laughed, "My sister? A cheerleader?" He erupted into laughter.

"What you think I can't do it?"

He regained composure long enough to reply, "No, I don't think you could do it."

"Fine Kitty I'll help you."

…

"Hey!" Anna said as she entered Remy's room.

"Gawd damn I missed yah!"

She ran up to him and jumped on top of him. "Did you really?"

He dropped her on the bed, "Yeah really!" He showered her with kisses on her cheek, then her neck, and then his lips kept dropping lower and lower.

"Remy! I can't stay long!" He took off her turquoise tank top and began unbuttoning her jeans. "Rem! I'm serious! I can't-hey don't! That tickles! Rem! Stop!"

"You really know how to kill a mood don't ya?"

"I'm leavin'. I just came to say goodbye before I go on a plane to California." She got up, buttoning her jeans.

"Why you headin' to California?"

She stepped on the bed frame to grab her tank top that was thrown onto the fan above then Anna answered, "You're gonna think this is the most stupidest thing on the planet, but whatever."

"I doubt it'll be that stupid."

She hopped down then straddled Remy who was sitting on the bed. "A cheer competition… Don't laugh!"

"Wow, that is just about the stupidest thing ever, but I bet you look pretty cute in that uniform."

"It's just a short skirt and a tiny shirt that shows my stomach."

"So even if it is completely ugly bet you make it look good. Wish I could be there to see it."

"Hmmm…" She kissed his rugged chin and drew his hand to the back of his neck. His brown hair was getting longer and she didn't mind. "Maybe you can come with?"

"What do you mean?"  
"We need a chaperone and if you ask Logan… you could come."

"Think he'll go for it?"

"You just mention it an' then Logan will get all mad 'cuz he's super busy an' then you offer to go an' keep an eye out for us."

"I don't know chere."

"Remy… come on… we'll be at a hotel right on the beach." Knowing his weak spot, she nibbled on his ear. "It'll be…"

"Romantic?"

"You said it, not me."

"Alright. I'll go. Let me go an' work our plan on Wolfie."

…

Before leaving Kurt and Anna made a bet: if Bayville cheer places and brings home a trophy then Kurt would pay her fifty bucks. But if they lost, she had to be his personal slave for a month. By the time she got to California, Anna had forgotten all about the bet. Driving to the hotel located on the shores of Newport Beach, Anna could smell the salty sea that the breeze brought into the van. Although the van was crowded with seventeen-year-old girls, the waves brought silence to her mind.

They got to the hotel and filed into their rooms. Anna dropped her bags in her room and before she could get some shuteye Kitty made her try on the uniform.

"Anna your boobs are too big." Kitty said as she adjusted the uniform around her chest.

"Well gah! Please excuse my C-cup."

"I think it'll be alright. I just need to make an adjustment on your skirt. Jess was a size six… an' have you lost weight? You look like a size four now. Must be all the sex your getting."

"Excuse me?"

"Anna don't even play! I know there's a Flamingo Guy. You don't have to lie to me about it."

"There's no Flamingo Guy."

"But there is someone?"

"No-" Kitty unzipped Anna's skirt and it came down to her ankles. Just then Remy walked in the door.

"Oh, um-" He put his hand over his eyes to cover the sight of Anna's underwear. "I just needed to talk to Anna for a second, but I can see dat you filles are busy. So… I'll be goin' …now." He left the room and the door shut behind him.

Anna and Kitty began giggling hysterically. "Do you still like him Ann?"

She pictured his ruggedness, his chiseled abs, his sweet interior, and his gorgeous red eyes. _Mmm, those eyes…_ "You mean does he still drive me completely crazy?"

"Anna! You are in total crush mode! You've fallen head over heels for that guy and you don't even know him!"

_Kitty's right… I don't know him. I don't even know his whole name or favorite food. We're never gonna hold hands down a street or spend an evening at home cozying up to a movie on HBO. We're never gonna do any of that… _She whispered to herself: "But he loves me." _But why won't he just tell me. Five months we've been together and nothings changed really…_

"You think I don't hear you leaving in the middle of the night? Just 'cuz I can walk through walls doesn't mean I'm invisible."

"There's no one. Ever thought that I could just be goin' to the bathroom or getting' a glass of water?"

"Oh please. So I'm with Piotr every night, that doesn't mean I don't realize you're not asleep in the bed next to me when I get back. An' just because I'm with Piotr every night that doesn't mean we're havin' sex _every_ night."

Changing the subject Anna asked, "How are you an' Piotr? It's been three months for you guys. Is it getting serious?"

"I don't know what serious even means."

"Are _you_ head over heels for him?"

"I… I don't know… maybe. Our three-month anniversary is on Monday. Wow, three months! I didn't even realize it… three months is a long time, right?"

"For you? Definitely."

…

It was early in the morning when Anna woke up from too short of a slumber. She had only been asleep for no more than an hour. She figured it was about five o'clock from the coldness and the sun's light that begun to shine on her eyes. She eased out of bed, careful not to wake Kitty who was now sprawled across the large mattress.

From her balcony she could see Newport Beach. Anna slid the glass door open and stood outside to feel the crisp breeze against her thighs. The mild salt from the sea wrapped around her nostrils. _Oh if only…_ she thought. If only she could live in a place like this to wake up and see the ocean from her backyard. At this moment she thought of Remy. Anna pictured him sprawled across her bed instead of Kitty. She pictured this lavish hotel as their home. A home that Remy and her would live quietly in. A home that they would spend the rest of their lives together.

She was confused at how much she felt for him. She had never been this wrapped in a relationship before, not even with John. Anna did know that she liked this confusion; it made her feel good, just like he made her feel. But why (or how) could he make her head spin, her knees weak. Their relationship was only on a physical level. Sex, sex, sex, but Anna was determined to change that.

"What are you doing up this early?" Anna asked as she entered the room.

"I could ask you the same."

"I couldn't sleep." She walked up to the bed where Remy was propped up against three pillows. "An' you?"

"Couldn't sleep either." He motioned for her. Anna came on the bed and leaned against him.

"You know when I came back from the JL space station everything stayed the same. That trip wasn't just so I could cool down an' take a break. I'm still upset you know. When I came back we just picked up where we left off."

"Anna what do you want chere? Huh? What'd you need? What can I say Anna?"

"I can't just tell you what to say."

"Why not? It'll make it a lot easier for de both of us."

"What's my favorite color?"

"Green."

"My favorite number?"

"Four."

"You think you're so smart don't yah?"

"See fille I know you better den you think."

"When's my birthday?"

"Now how am I suppose know dat one chere? You've never told me."

"So you're not such a smart ass after all. It's in May."

"May what?"

"The twenty-seventh."

"Yeah well when's my birthday? What's my favorite color? My favorite number?"

"You've never told me."

"Why did you get so mad after the danger room practice?"

She was silent for a moment. "Do you even know what my mutant power is? Or what is was?"

"No."

"Basically if I touch anyone they die. I can thank my parents for that one."

"Well that would have taken the past five months to de dust."

"My dad used me as some killing machine. I did all his dirty work while he cashed in. Him an' my mom both."

"Who's this bastard of a father?"

"Eric Lehnsherr. Raven Darkholme."

"As in Magneto? An' Mystique?"

"Yup."

"Well, well, well. I sure did pick a lucky one. You're daddy gonna beat my brains eh?"

"I haven't talked to him in four years. He helped me get rid of my powers. I guess that was kind of goodbye. I usually don't like people to know about my past, but when you didn't have any idea how upset I was I got even more upset."

"Well chere, whatever you what to tell me I'll listen. An' all the skeletons you wanna keep buried is fine with me."

She wrapped her body around his. "What about you Remy?"

"What about me?"

"Your parents. You got parents don't yah?"

"I wouldn't know. I was adopted."

"Well don't you consider your adopted parents your parents?"

"I did until my dad used me as a killing machine."

"Are you makin' fun of me?"

"No. You're not the only person with a dark past Anna."

"I think being the daughter of the founders of the Brotherhood and the top mutant terrorists in the world is as dark as it gets."

"You know we're not dat different me an' you."

"I suppose we're not."

"Hey get up."

She got off him and looked skeptically. "Why?"  
"We're goin' somewhere. Go get dressed." He headed to his black gym bag and grabbed a shirt.

"Where we goin'."

"Well do you wanna go?"

"Depends on where we're goin'." She placed here hands on her hips in defiance.

He walked up to her and held her close. After the long embrace he asked, "Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"Please? Come on. Can't a guy take his girl out for a day out on the town? It's California! How often do you come here?"

"Fine."

Her reluctant attitude changed as soon as she dipped her toes in the water. Remy had taken her to the sandy beach. There was a chill in the air that surrounded them at the beach, but neither of them minded much. Both were glad that they could walk the beach holding each other with the cold being their excuse. It was funny how their relationship still seemed new. Five months had been a long time, yet they still felt awkward and shy. It was as if every night they spent together had been their first time. But today was a day of firsts. It was the first day that they spent holding hands and kissing with out fears of someone walking by. Remy had no idea where he was going. They just walked the shores leading each other.

Their fun ended when both realized about the cheer contest. Even though it was ridiculous Anna knew she had to do it for Kitty. Kitty has been the best best friend a girl could have. Doing a few twirls and spins was the least she could do.

Remy took Anna back to the hotel to get her uniform on and as he guessed she did look amazingly sexy in that uniform. But, unfortunately seeing her in that uniform reminded him of the age difference. True, four years wasn't much for married couples, but for a Remy and Anna… he knew it would seem too much for anyone else. He didn't even want to think about what Logan would do if he knew. Logan, being Rogue's legal guardian, would probably press charges and kill him before the trial. Remy's always gotta get himself into a mess don't yah?

"Up next is Bayville cheer!"

"Shit, shit, shit! Where's Anna!" Kitty looked around in nervousness. She saw Anna coming back stage. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I-"

"Okay I don't care where you've been! Just go!" Kitty pushed her out on to the stage and Anna did as they practiced doing cartwheels across the firm blue mats.

Bayville cheer ending up placing second. The girls were ecstatic. Anna was just happy for the fifty bucks her brother would owe her. She couldn't imagine what he'd have he do if they lost. The electricity flowing from the girls faded once in the van. The all nodded off for their much-deserved rest.

With all their bags in the van they headed to the Los Angeles Airport. Within thirty minutes they arrived, got their tickets, went through security, and were on their way back home to New York. The plane ride was quiet due to the un-rested girls. The next day, Sunday, they got back to the mansion. Kitty, Anna, and Remy filed into the living room to see a young woman women with stunning features talking to Beast. The child playing with the globe near by was assumed as hers.

Kitty examined her briefly, noticing her blue eyes, long blond hair, and six-foot model figure. After assuming the size of her bra and the measurements of her rear, Kitty had found her new role model.

The blonde turned to see who was entering. She looked at Anna and Kitty for a moment, then to Remy. The woman began to remember his handsome features, when she shouted, "Remy!" She ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Thought I'd never see you again!"

Kitty perked up. "And who might you be?"

"Oh, yeah I'm sorry. My name is Bella Donna Boudreaux."

"What a pretty name."

Anna interjected, "And you know Remy…how?" At her question Remy put his head down. "I'm his wonderful fiancé from Louisiana." A shining smile rose on her face as she showed her exquisite diamond ring to Kitty and Anna.


	8. Those Kind of Girls

"And this…" She gestured for the little boy, who came obediently, "is Julian, our beautiful little boy. Julian, say hello."

"Hello pleased to meet you."

"What a cute lil boy!" Kitty said as Bella patted his curly black hair.

"Oh and what wonderful manners." Beast added.

"Yes, he's quite the angel at two years old. I hope that continues through his teen years!" Beast and Kitty laughed. "So I've already met this sophisticated blue gentlemen, but not you." She handed her hand out to Anna, "An' who might you be?"

Anna was hesitant in grabbing for the woman's hand. "My name's Anna Marie Raven." Bella looked into her eyes for a long while. To break the disturbing glance Anna continued, "One of his students." She bit the inside of her lip.

Bella Donna took a deep breath of relief. She knew Remy's type of girl and Anna was exactly his type. She turned her attention to Kitty, "An' you hon?"  
"Katharine. But everyone calls me Kitty." They shook hands.

"Well it's very pleased to meet you all. Is my Remy a good teacher?"

"Anyone who takes over Wolverine's place in the Danger Room is fine with me!" Kitty nudged at Anna.

"Well it was very nice meetin' you Bella… and Julian. Now if ya don't mind, I'm just gonna head up to my room-"

"Anna, are you okay?" For the first time Remy looked up at Anna.

"Major jetlag Kat. Catch ya later. Nice to meet ya'll."

…

For the next month she lived each day from sunrise to sunset. She woke up, got dressed, went to school, went to work, came home, and then slept. When she remembered, she would eat and take a shower. But, otherwise Anna spent her time avoiding Remy and his family and replayed the conversation she had with Bella over and over like a bad dream. Oh and it was a bad dream. She felt so stupid that she pictured her and Remy together for the future. She should have known that things couldn't work out for her. Never have. Never will. She should have known that her relationship with him was just supposed to be a summer romance. It was never suppose to be dragged on this long. They both knew, but they were too madly in love with each other to notice.

That's what it was… love. Anna figured that was the only thing keeping them together for those five months. If they weren't fighting they were kissing, but after the kissing they fought. Remy said it was because they we're opposites, but that that didn't matter much. When they walked the Newport Beach shore he told her that she was the Queen of Hearts and he the Ace of Spades. Now she figured out another meaning for that analogy: that they weren't supposed to be together.

Without seeing his face, or feeling his touch, Anna's love for Remy began to fade. But, Remy's love for her still burned.

"Anna! You have to get out of bed!" Kitty yelled as she swooped the blankets off her.

Muffling over her pillow Anna replied, "..No.."

"Yes!"

Anna grabbed the blanket from her and yelled back, "NO!"

"Gah! What's wrong with you huh? Get up! Can't you even tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong! Just tired is all! Now leave me alone!"

Kitty was silent for a while then went to Anna's side. "You know what you need?"

"Sleep."

"No… a party! Come on! Greg Morgan is having a party tonight. His parents are in Europe for the weekend. His party is suppose to be pretty awesome…"

"I'm not going."

"Fine. Be a bitch! Stay cooped up in this room for the rest of your damn LIFE!"

…

"So Anna's not coming?"

"No, Lorna she isn't coming. Let's just go already."

"Okay fine…"

…

Out by the pool area Lorna saw Bobby dancing between two barely dressed girls. Right when she left for the bathroom two girls, Georgia and Hannah Nickel had moved in. Lorna was, the least to say, a little upset.

"Bobby!" Lorna said as she grabbed Bobby from the dance floor.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

He glanced back at the Nickel Sisters, "Oh, come on babe. We were just dancin'."

"Don't call me babe."

"Lorna… why do you have to be like this?"

"Um, excuse me… the last time I checked you were my boyfriend."

"I am."

"You were."

"What?"

"Bobby this is it. Last straw for me."

"Lorna. You're not serious."

"Yes, I am. Just go dance with your girlfriends."

"Fine. I will."

"Good."

"Only action I'd have in months."

"Only action you could get is from whores like that." In her anger Lorna stormed off, knowing this wasn't just another fight, it was their last.

She was running up the stairs when she bumped into Kurt.

"Woah! Lorna! Where you headed?"

"I just… I-I don't know."

"You don't seem alright…"

"I'm not."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah…"

He leaded her up the stairs, into the master bedroom, and unto a balcony. "What's wrong?"

She sat down on a stone bench, "I was just trying to be Anna for a second. That's what's wrong."

"Yeah an' look where it got her. She's moping around for who knows… why were you trying to be like Anna?"

"These girls were dancing all over Bobby and I got mad. I tried to be like Anna, to be strong… but I just can't. Bobby is always like this though. Kitty warned me, but I just thought… well I don't know…"

"So you and Bobby broke up?"

"…yes. I'm just tired of having to pretend that I'm okay with him partying…."

"Me an' Blink aren't that great either ya know."

"Why?"  
"We're just not meant to be together. We both realized that too late."

"You know I always thought I would marry my high school sweetheart. I guess it was stupid."

"Why is it stupid?"

"Every one at Bayville is a slut. Let's face it."

"That doesn't mean what you want is stupid."

"I know, but it's just that… you're gonna laugh."

"No I won't."

"I'm still a virgin. And here I was thinking that Bobby was my… 'the one'. I didn't have sex with him and I didn't kiss him either. And then I hate that about me too! I can't take risks. I am so level headed. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." He held her hand gently.

She thought this was the only right time to try and be like Anna. She took a deep breath. "Did you know that I thought you were going to be that sweetheart? I was surprised when you didn't ask me to prom you know."

"I know."

"Why didn't you?"

He stood up and began pacing the balcony. "I…I've liked you for a really long time Lorna. I didn't know if you felt the same way. I heard Blink liked me so I asked her. I'm stupid. I was just a afraid that you would say no."

"You don't have to be afraid." She walked up behind him, he turned and she kissed him lightly.

He placed his right hand at the small of her back. His other hand at the back of her neck pulling her in for more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Knock, knock." Anna grumbled. "So what… you just lay around naked now?" He said to her body partially covered with a soft blue blanket.

"Tired." She tried to pull the blankets over her, but the slipped off the bed.

"Too tired to put some cloths on?"

"Eh…" He picked up the blue blanket and covered her bare body. He could still see her form so he had to focus his eyes somewhere else. "I was going to put on some pants… but I realized I forgot to put on some underwear… so I didn't."

"Well why aren't you naked all the time?"

"Shut up Warren." She threw a pillow at him. "What are you doin' back in town?"

"I wasn't gonna be gone forever."

She twirled her fore finger, motioning him to turn around. "Well it seemed like forever." Anna grabbed at the blue blanket and wrapped it around her body. "Kurt said you wouldn't get out of bed. Why's that?"

"Just tired is all."

"Well why's that? Have you been doin' some mad partying without me?"

She went to her dresser and grabbed a pair of underwear. After slipping it on she found a tight pair of jeans on the floor. "No I haven't. I haven't been doing anything…"

He turned, thinking she was decent with a small desire that she wasn't. "Well then-"

"Hey! No peekin'!" She went to the top left hand drawer and grabbed a black bra then put on a black tank top that was hung on her bed rail. "I'm glad you're back Warren."

"Me too." He held her waist and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "An' guess what? I get ten bucks. Kurt said I couldn't get you out of bed and I did. Hey, I'll split it with you fifty-fifty."

"No that's alright."

"Eh, well…So aren't you glad your _real_ best friend is here? Better tell Kitty and Lorna that they don't have to pretend anymore."

"You're so mean." She playfully slapped his arm. They hugged again and as his wings wrapped around her Anna realized how much she had missed him.

"Why don't we get you down stairs and show everyone that you still exist?" He grabbed her hand and took a step toward the door.

She pulled him back, "Can we just lay down for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure."

She lay in his wings, held by his muscular arms and fell asleep a few minutes later. Warren and Anna had been best friends since she moved here when she was ten. He was best friends with her even when she was a 'Brotherhood Junkie'. He had seen the real her. They had always been close on a physical and mental level. But something was different in the way they held each other this time. At that moment she remembered Remy. Anna quickly discarded the memory.

…

Warren watched her as she slept. With one wing he brushed her hair back from her fae, the other wing held on to her to keep her warm. Warren had hidden his crush for her since fourth grade, but as he held her now he realized he couldn't hide it any longer. There was a small knock on the door. Warren didn't know who this mutant was which questioned how long he had been gone.

His red eyes stared into Warren's blue eyes. "Can you-" Warren held his fore finger to his mouth making Remy's voice turn to a whisper. "…tell Anna I need to talk to her?"

"Yeah, sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week brought October. The New York weather began to chill with each passing wind…

"Getting ready for work?" Anna leaned against the bathroom door.

"Yeah. Fall is bringing a lot more customers to Starbucks."

"Is Kitty working today too?"

"No. She has Fridays off."

"Right…"

"So are you going to The Halloween Bash next Friday?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh Anna come on! You have to go! You should see the decorations in the auditorium. They're pretty awesome."

"I just don't know what I would dress-"

Warren's left wing tapped Anna's shoulder. "Hey have you girls seen my Image Inducer? Need to hide my wings for a bit."

"Yeah I think my brother had it."

"What happened to his?"

"It broke."

"What the hell could the little blue boy be doing to break an Image Inducer… know of any hot and sexy ladies he's with Anna?" Lorna's eyes dropped.

"HA. HA. If you consider Blink 'hot and sexy'."

Lorna grabbed for a hair tie, "They broke up didn't they?"

Lorna's mind fell heavy as Anna replied. "Nope."

_Oh great Lorna. Now you're that kind of girl. _


	9. Halloween Brings Surprises

"Hey Anna I need some help here."

"Oh Warren! Can't it wait?"

"Why where are you off to?"

"I'm gonna go pick up Marrow from the airport. She's back from Arizona."

"Can I come?"

"What happened to the thing that you needed help with?"

"I'm just getting ready for the Halloween Bash tonight, it can wait. I want to go with… what'd you say?"

"Come on!"

…

"I can't believe you Kurt!" She intended this as a screaming rampage, but her shyness pushed through and it continued as a low tone of voice.

He looked around the vacant library, at his essay on the desk in front of him, then back at Lorna. "Lorna I-"

"You haven't broken up with Blink!" At this moment the stapler levitated from the desk. It's jaws opened and began to spew out staples.

"Ow!"

"I thought… at the party… you said you and Blink realized that it just wasn't meant to be. I thought that meant you had split. Why did you do this to me? Just lead me on to thinking that you were actually interested in us, but what you really wanted was the sex, wasn't it?"

"Lorna! Will you stop throwing staples at me!" Immediately the stapler dropped and landed on his foot. "OW! DAMN IT!" He grabbed at his shoes. "Stupid fucking metal powers, staple… thing! AHHH!"

Lorna put her hand over her mouth, "Oh my gosh! Kurt, I'm sorry!" She helped him onto the nearest chair.

"FUCK!"

"Oh, Kurt…"

He regained composure, "Lorna, I broke it off with Blink the day after me and you had sex. The day after Greg's party I broke it off."

"So you're not with Blink?"

"Haven't been for a week or so."

A silence filled the room. "Sorry, about the stapler."

He stared into her dark forest green eyes. "It doesn't even matter any more."

…

"Sarah! Come over here you whore!"

"Anna!"

Anna and Sarah ran to each other in the baggage claim. "Oh my gosh! You don't know how much I've missed you! How was Arizona?"

They shared a loving hug. "Fun, fun. I didn't know how much I missed my family yah know?" Sarah adjusted her tote bag that hung from her shoulder and lay at her hip.

"Actually I don't…" Anna laughed to avoid the subject. "Well come on! We've got a party to go to!"

"What?"

"Halloween Bash! And you _are_ goin'!"

"Well, lets go then!" They ran to the silver Jeep parked just outside the airport.

…

"I'm having second thoughts about this Halloween Bash."

"Why?" Warren asked as he fidgeted with the radio.

"Oh, come on Sarah it'll be fun! And if Kitty is making me go I'm makin' you go!"

"Anna you're such a meanie! Well what am I going to go as, huh? What are you going as Warren?"

"Angel of Death. Thought it was easy since I already have the wings."

Anna slapped Warren's hand when the radio lingered to her a favorite song. "Sarah, I don't know what I'm goin' as either, so don't sweat it."

"Thought you'd just do everything last minute eh?"

"Basically…"

…

While Warren Worthington put on black paint for his Angel of Death costume, the girls franticly rummaged through their closets in hopes of a costume falling from the sky.

"Um, how about Vegas sluts?" Sarah asked as she held up one of Kitty's most revealing outfit.

"Kitty already has that covered."

"What did she go as? Wait let me guess…"

"Playboy Bunny."

"Argh! I knew it!" They broke out into laughter. "What did Lorna go as?'  
"Student council had to dress up as a president. But of course civilized Lorna wouldn't dress up as good ol' Abe so she decided to dress as Hilary Clinton. Nicole Sampson is dressing as Bill."

"Classic."

"I know isn't it?"

The rummaging for a costume continued for several more minutes. "Anna, we're never goin' to find anything love, just face it!"

"Wait! I have an idea!" Anna grabbed Sarah's hand and ran her through the hallways, up a flight of stairs, then stopped in front of the door at the end of another hallway.

"What are we doing at Ms. Grey's room?"

"Getting our costumes." Anna knocked gently, twice. The door opened not long after.

"Hello girls! Sarah! It's good to see you back home!" Jean hugged both of the girls. Then continued, "Something I can do for you both?"

"Yeah, um… You were in the eighties era right Ms. Grey?"

She laughed a little, "Why yes I was."

…

The crowd had died down and a slow song played on the dance floor. Anna with her eighties style hair and wardrobe, was being held by Warren in the middle of the dance floor with a few other couples.

"So I wanted to talk to you. It's been hard getting you alone lately."

"Yeah, week's been hectic." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"School, life…"

"I'm guessing what you want to talk to me about is the kiss right?"

"Oh, so you remember that?"

"Yeah I remember that. How could I not?"

"I don't know. It's just that after you kissed me and I left, I came back and it's like the kiss never happened."

"I-"

"May I cut in?"

"John what are you-"

"You don't mind do you Warren. Can I just have her for this next song?"

"…sure." He let go of his hold on her and walked off the floor.

Anna tried to call out to him, "Warren!"

"What's his problem?" He draped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close as the next song came into play.

"You. You're his problem."

"Are you guys going out or something?"

"Well I won't know that now, will I?"

"Ever since Amanda's party I've been thinking…"

"A first."

"Ha, ha. But seriously Ro'… I was wondering why we broke up and I finally remembered. It was because of you."

"What?" She scratched at her teased bangs.

"After we had sex for the first time, I had said I loved you. And it wasn't because of the sex, it was, is, really how I feel about you. The next day you told me to break up with you. You acted like a bitch and pushed me. I just did what you asked Ro'. Why did you push me away? Is it because you loved me too? Or because you didn't?"

"I don't remember."

"Yes you do Rogue."

"I don't-"

"Tell me. Do you still have feelings for me? I need to know. If you say no, then I'll leave you alone for good. Promise. But, if there's the slightest chance you might love me I wanna know."

"John…" She suddenly couldn't breathe. The chorus repeated as she left.

"Ro'!"

…

"Piotr, let's dance."

"Anything for you." She grabbed his hand and glided over to the dance floor, the slow songs kept playing.

"We've been together for a pretty long time…"

"Sure have."

"A really long time…"

Piotr stared into her cocoa brown eyes, "I love you Kitty."

"AHH!" She screamed in delight and threw her arms around his shoulders. Because of the height difference she stood on her tiptoes, looked him back in the eyes, and replied: "I love you too! You are so wonderful Piotr. You know that right?"

"Yeah… I know." They smiled once again.

…

"Rogue! Stop running from me!"

She led him up flights of stairs and then finally she couldn't go any higher. They were at the top of the building on it's roof leaving Anna practically in tears.

She turned to him from the edge of the building. "Okay I stopped running."

"Answer my question."

Rogue walked up to him and gazed into his eyes for a moment. She could feel the heat between them brought passion and intensity. "Kiss me."


	10. Be Grateful

Her eyes fluttered open. When her focus became clear her mind became hazy. She turned to the arm that hugged her waist. Anna traced the arm with her hand, "Remy?"

"What?"

She turned to see that it was Remy, but only for a second. The stubble on his face and his red eyes vanished. It was _not_ Remy. "Sorry John, did I wake yah?"

"No harm love."

Anna crawled out of bed and grabbed for the eighties style wardrobe. She glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand, which read 4:32 am. "I've gotta go."

"Well, what are you doing later?"

"I don't know. I just gotta get back to the mansion before I get caught." She grabbed the door handle.

"Aw, come on Ro. Stay for a little longer."

"I'll call you." The door slammed shut.

Anna made her way down the hall examining the peeling wallpaper and holes in the roof. As she went down the stairs she stopped a picture hanging delicately on the wall. A family portrait. The tips of her fingers stroked the faces gingerly, her father… her mother. She breathed in deeply and continued down the stairs.

"Hey Ro' where you headed?"

"OH MY GAWD!" She grabbed at her chest feeling her heart beat, trying to steady it.

"Sorry if I scared you."

She glanced over to see the old gang smoking (_How typical_) pot: Toad, Lance, Wanda, Pietro and Blob. "Just a little… What are you all doin' up so early?"

"Well maybe if you all were a little more quieter in the bedroom eh?"

"Sorry if I kept you from your beauty sleep Toad."

"Ha, ha."

"But, seriously Rogue. If you are gonna be having mad crazy sex with John do it some where else."

"Aw, Wanda is your corner down on Brookhaven getting a little quieter these days?" Anna crossed her arms and leaned up against the entryway to the living room.

"You are such a bitch. Lance!" She slapped his arm. "Aren't you gonna stick up for me?"

He shrugged. "AHH!" Wanda strode out of the room in a huff.

"Glad to see you two getting along swimmingly…"

"How's Kitty?"

"You actually have the nerve to ask that?"

"How is she?" Lance repeated, this time more sturdy.

"She's doing great. Piotr treats her good."

"…That's good." He put his head down.

"Well it was nice seeing ya'll again," She grabbed Lance's joint, placed it on her lips and inhaled. "Catch ya'll later." She handed it back and exited the Brotherhood House.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So I saw you leave with John Friday night. Things get a lil _hot_ or what?"

"Sarah…"

"Oh come on Anna! Tell me! I am sex deprived here! Tell me every detail!"

"I thought you saw Alex when you were in Arizona?"

"I _saw_ him. I didn't _sleep_ with him. We only spent like an hour together. He drove six hours from California and was too tired to do anything. Then he drove out midmorning because he had a class at eight and football practice the _next_ morning. So needless to say we didn't get to spend much time together."

"Not doin' so good huh?"

"I thought we could stay together even if Alex was going to USC, but I just can't. It's too hard."

"Hard to get a handle on those Summer boys huh? Just ask Jean, her and Scott still haven't gotten married yet."

"They're engaged aren't they?"

"Yeah for a year now, but the wedding is supposedly this June."

"Oh I remember now, last year their wedding plans were ruined because of the new sentinels being brought out."

"How convenient."

"But yeah… me and Alex just aren't meant to be I guess."

"So, you're gonna end it?"

"Yeah soon, but hey! You changed the subject!"

"Guess I did."

"So you an' John? What happened?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my gosh! Can you believe that Winter Formal is gonna be in one month?"

"Gah Kitty… counting down the seconds?"

"Yes! I am so excited Anna! Aren't you excited?"

"Not really."

"Why? Has John not asked you yet?"

"You know John… he won't ask until last minute."

"Aw… well I'm so excited!"

"Kitty just shut up and keep packing!" Anna chucked a makeup bag at her, but she phased through it having it land on the floor behind her.

Kitty continued. "And I am so excited about Piotr coming with me to Chicago to meet my family. This Thanksgiving is gonna be awesome!"

"I hope so. Big step for you guys huh?"

"Yeah, it's crazy. I-"

"Hey girls! How's it goin'?"

"Hey Sarah." Anna and Kitty both said in unison.

"You packing Kitty?"

"Yeah heading to Illinois to meet up with the fam."

"Very cool."

"How 'bout you Sarah? Spending vacation in Arizona?"

"Nah, Storm, me an' a couple others are heading to Manhattan to give the Morlocks a traditional Thanksgiving. Turkey an' everything!"

"That's awesome. Do you guys know what Lorna is doing for vacation?"

"Oh! Her and Kurt are coming with us. Leech asked her to go. Isn't that cute?"

"Wait, my brother is going?"

"Yeah… Lorna asked him to go with."

"I've gotta go… when does your flight leave Kit?"  
"Scott is driving us to the airport in two hours."

"Okay, well come get me when you leave. Okay?"

"Yeah… ok…"

…

"Lorna can I talk to my brother, alone?"

"Yeah sure Anna."

Kurt pulled Lorna back on the couch for a kiss and then she scurried out of the room. "What's up little sis?"

"Heard you're going to have turkey day with the Morlocks?"

"Yeah Lorna asked me, so I said yes. You coming with?"

"What about _our_ Thanksgiving tradition?"

"Oh, Anna… Max won't miss us. What's the big deal?"

"I'll miss Max." She crossed her arms.

"Come on Ann… the pool house will still be here when I get back."

"You are just gonna throw away Max an' me for a girl?"

"I thought you would do Thanksgiving with John."

"Don't give me that crap. You know that would never happen."

"Why don't you just come with?"

"I don't want to. I want to go to the pool house."

"Then go."

"I want to go with _you_! You remember when we ran away Thanksgiving, the only place open was Max's Pool House. He took care of us Kurt."

"Yeah I know."

"Then?"

"It's not that big of a deal."

"You've only been goin' out with Lorna for a month now."

"A little bit more than _that_."

"It's not like it's serious or anything."

"Maybe it is."

"You gotta be kiddin' me Kurt."

"What? I haven't talked to you in a while since you've been with John the past month. An' what would you know about a serious relationship huh? You and John are just fuck buddies. An' Kitty told me about your Flamingo guy, heard that lasted a while."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Kurt I swear-"

"Who else had you been sleeping with since I've been gone huh?"

"Kurt!" She flung herself at him with flying punches.

"Wow! You can still fight after your lil operation? So daddy may have taken away your powers, but you think you can still kick ass huh?" He teleported behind her and kicked the couch which began to topple over her. This triggered a full out brawl.

"HEY! HEY!" Remy had run into the room and pulled Kurt off of Anna. "What'd you t'ink you're doin'?"

"She started it."

Remy helped Anna up. "_YOU_! You don't get to touch me!" She let go of his hold and walked out.

"Anna!"

"Let her go Remy." Logan entered the scene.

"But-"

"What happened here?"

"Anna came up and _attacked_ me!"

"A little fighting is good Bub. She doesn't have powers now so how much harm could she do to yah?"

"I'm gonna go see if Anna is alright."

…

"Anna?"

She continued to stare into the mirror as she washed blood away from her lip. "What?"  
"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? NO! I'm _not_!"

"Anna calm-"

"NO!"

Remy shut the bathroom door. "Anna, please." He reached for her arm.

"Stop it!"

"Anna." He pulled her in and held her gently. This time she held the embrace, but only for an instant. "I'm sorry. I want to explain-"

"There's nothing to say Remy." She jerked away from his hold.

"When I was young, my father set up an arranged marriage between Bella an' me. Since I knew it was inevitable I asked her out to prom senior year and we had been dating for a while. Two, three years ago I was suppose to get married, but I found out dat my brother and her had been together. An' they were in love. So I decided to leave. I loved Bella at one time, but dat was a long time ago."

"You don't love her?"

"No."

"So what? You think a justification will make me feel better about me seein' you with her?"

"What about you huh? It pains me to see you everyday an' it makes me sick when you're _not_ here, spendin' the night with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Bella's _not_ my wife." He placed his hand at the back of her neck and drew her in for a familiar kiss.

"Remy, I don't think-"

"Den don't think."

Then came the steady back and forth. Intensity she had not forgotten, but longed for dearly. He had missed the feel of her body, the heat between them kept him going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanksgiving with the Prydes:

"Here Kat, let me get that." Piotr reached for her bag.

Kitty looked at the heavy suitcases he was holding already, "Babe, are you sure?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't carry all your stuff?"

"A bad one." She handed him her brown Gucci tote. "Okay so I'm just gonna give my little bro a call to see if he's here yet." She grabbed her pink Razr and began to dial. "Henry? Hey… where are you? Oh, yeah okay… well we're out front… yeah… out _front_ stupid! Oh… I see you. Silver mini van Piotr… you see it?"

"Yes."

"Hey!" Kitty began waving her arms ferociously.

"I didn't know you had any siblings Kat."

"Well you do now. Sorry I didn't warn you ahead of time."

…

The silver mini van swerved from one lane to the other. "Oh my god Henry! How long have you had your fucking drivers license?"

"Month now. Aren't you proud big sis?"

They swerved into another freeway lane. "Holy shit!" Kitty grabbed on to Piotr's burly arm.

"Hey you better not let Dad hear you talking like that. And at least I _have_ my driver's license! Aren't you like eighteen?"

"I'm turning eighteen in December stupid."

"Well _excuse_ me! Oh here's the exit…" Henry made a right and began to exit the freeway. "Oh wow! Where are my manners? I'm Henry, Rin Rin's little brother. Only by two years though." Henry let his hold of the wheel fly freely as he presented his hand to Piotr.

"Um, shouldn't you watch the road?"

"Henry! Watch the road!" By luck the mini van just missed colliding with a Ford Explorer.

"Come on just shake my hand."

"Piotr! Shake his hand!"

Piotr gave him a stern handshake, "There's a lot of love in this family. We're Christian for God's Sake!"

…

"You need a hand big fella?"

"No, but thanks Henry."

"Piotr! Where's my Gucci bag?"

"Right here… Rin Rin." He gave a devilish grin.

"Don't ever call me that again."

"What? Why not?"

"When Kitty was a baby she couldn't say her name, she could only say 'Rin Rin'. Isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever heard."

"Shut up Henry. You weren't even born yet!"

"Well the name came up a lot at dinner. What can I say Rin, we missed you."

"Yeah right."

"RIN RIN!" A heavyset woman was running from the blue window paned house.

"Especially mom."

"Rin! How are you? Oh, I haven't seen my girl in forever!" The woman squeezed Kitty tight. "Oooo and who is this?"  
"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Piotr."

"Ooo, what a cutie!" She nudged Kitty's arm.

"Mother!"

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Pryde."

"_And_ manners too? Oh! And you can call me Peggy!"

"Okay… Peggy."

…

"Lawrence! Honey? Rin Rin's here! And her BOYFRIEND!"

"Boyfriend?" The middle-aged man made his way down the staircase.

"Daddy!" Once ground level, Kitty ran over and gave him a loving embrace.

"So what is your mom saying about a boyfriend?"

"Oh, Daddy this is Piotr. Piotr this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"You can call me Reverend Lawrence."

…

"Knock, knock. What are you doing?"

"Packing. I checked our flight, it's early."

"Well, then I guess we have to make this night special."

"Kitty no. We can't just do it while your parents are down the hall. You've held out for four days, hold out a little longer."

"Oh come on…"

"Especially since I found out you're the Reverend's daughter. Isn't like a sin?"

"Ugh, are we breaking up?"

"No! I just don't feel comfortable with you parents here."

"Feel comfortable with me."

…

"Piotr I wanted to-" As soon as Reverend Lawrence opened the door to Piotr's room he was appalled to see his daughter under a man… naked. "Katharine Pryde!"  
"Daddy! I-"

"I can not believe my eyes." Reverend Lawrence exited the room and paced down the hall. "Peggy!"

"What is it honey?" Peggy poked her head out from down the hall.

"Please tell me why my seventeen year old daughter is in _that_ room with _him_!"

"Oh, Lawrence… it's not like when we were kids. Most girls lose their-"

"Don't even say it."

"Dad! I'm-"

"No, you do not get to call me your father. I have no daughter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanksgiving with Max:

"Max!"

"Jack! I haven't seen you since last Thanksgiving!"

Remy examined the man for a second. Before arrival, he was scared that Max might turn out to be some hot stud but was sure glad to see that Max was just about the opposite.

"You aren't the blue fella."

"No, no I'm not." They broke out into a few chuckles, "My name's Remy LeBeau."

Max put out his hand. "Well nice to meet you. I'm Max."

"While you two boys get acquainted, I'm gonna head to the little girl's room."

"I don't see a little girl anymore."

"Happy Thanksgiving Max." Anna leaned over the bar and gave Max a peck on the cheek, then headed to a back hallway in the corner of the room.

"Can I get you something to drink, pal?"

"Budweiser would be nice."

"No problem."

"So how'd the nickname 'Jack' come about?"

"Now there's a conversation piece." Max gave Remy his Bud in a tall glass mug, foaming at the top. "Couple years back Jack and her twin brother Miller ran away from home on Thanksgiving evening. My pool house was the only place open. I welcomed them in naturally, being as this bar is a safe haven for mutants and being that Miller was blue I figured they'd be better off here than on the streets. Anna took a liking to Jack Daniels and Kurt a liking to Miller beer. I personally hate both, a good Bud is fine with me."

Remy rose his glass, "Here, here." _An' here you were thinkin' you knew everything about Anna. You didn't even know they were twins, but that's not an easy assumption. But, boy when you're wrong Remy, you're really wrong._

…

"Bye Max, I'll see ya later."

"Thanks for the Thanksgiving. Tell Miller that the next time he comes here to be expectin' a bar fight."

"I'll tell him." Once outside both Remy and Anna were surprised to see snow falling on their heads. "Remy is it really-"

"Yeah, yeah it's snowin' alright."

"What a sight," Anna took a step out on the empty street and began to spin.

Remy admired her youthfulness. With Bella coming back into his life he had felt more like forty instead of twenty-one. Why _had_ Bella come back, just as Anna had come into his life? _Questions for another day._

Max watched Anna twirl in the snow, then to be taken in Remy's arms. The snow seemed to fall around them as they shared a passionate kiss. As Anna waved goodbye, for an instant she believed Max's eyes to be glowing a yellow shade, but she quickly discarded the notion.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanksgiving with the Morlocks:

"Oh, god. It's worse than when I was last here. Have you gotten over the smell Lorna?"

"Just about."

"I can't believe I lived here." Sarah looked around the sewer, an endless tunnel around them. Leech, who was squeezing Lorna's hand in anticipation couldn't be happier. "It wasn't all bad though."

"Aren't you happy to see Callisto?"

"Yeah. My foster family are the best people in this whole world and without her, I would have never found them."

With her free hand Lorna reached for Kurt. "I can't believe that I am heading to Stanford in the summer and the Morlocks are living like-"

Sarah cut her off, "That's why we're here."

A deformed faced mutant passed by them, "I guess I don't this." He took his watch off turning his tan skin to blue, exposing his prehensile tail, and glowing eyes.

…

"Thank you Storm. We're not always on the same page, but I appreciate you all coming down here. Everyone is very grateful."

"Thank you Callisto. Take good care of everyone."

"Hey Lorna. I've been meaning to ask who that new teacher is. The guy that took Logan's place in the danger room."

"Oh, Mr. LeBeau? What about him?"

"I could have sworn I've seen him from somewhere."

"Well I wouldn't know. He just started teaching here about six months ago."

"Weird…"


	11. Midnight

Remy lightly knocked on door, "Anna…?" Opening the stern door slightly he saw her curled up on the corner of her mattress. He noticed her distraught expression that appeared as he drew closer to her, as if she longed for him next to her. Remy slowly eased next Anna, trying not to make the bed squeak.

She smiled, "Remy?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes." Anna turned to him, still half asleep.

"Sorry chere."

"I don't mind." Her eyes suddenly opened. Remy was startled as her newly green eyes pierced him, as if she were looking right into his heart. He found the sudden change in eye color intriguing, but as she blink they returned to a soft cocoa brown. "You are something I don't mind."  
"Hmm, that so?" He kissed her lightly on her lips. "Love the attire by de way."

"Oh, this ol' thing?" She tugged at the gray T-shirt she was wearing over her underwear. The T-shirt happened to be his.

"That 'ol' thing' happens to be my favorite shirt."

She giggled, "It looks better on me." The grin that extended across her face had Remy kissing her again. "I'm really glad that you came with me the other day to Max's for Thanksgiving. It meant a lot to me."

"Yeah, I know."

It was silent for a moment. _Just get on with it. Be a big girl Anna._ "Where's Bella?"

"…She's in Louisiana." He moved into a different position against the backboard, ready for any more zingers Anna had to throw at him.

"Oh… when is she coming back?"

"Afternoon, tomorrow."

"Remy… I can't do this. Once Bella comes back, it's over. It has to be over."

"Well, she's not here yet."

"Remy!"

"I know I haf to do the right thing, but I just can't. I-I just can't keep myself away from you Anna. I know this is wrong. I know that… but it would be worst for me not to be with you."

"You're over exaggerating."

"No, I'm not."

"This is-"

"Anna, come here."

He pulled her in close and she became conscious of why they could not be torn apart. The heat between them, the enthralling scent they created-

"Guess who's-" Kitty entered the room, taking off an Ugg boot. "…home." The sight of Anna and their teacher cuddled up was actually not gross. Seeing Mr. LeBeau without a shirt gave Kitty an urgency to sprint back to Piotr's room.

…

"Hey Dad."

"Oh Lorna? Is that you dear?"

"Yeah, Dad it's me."

"You're going to have to speak up Lorna. We're having some bad weather down here, bad connection. The storms are supposed to keep coming for another week or so."

"Well then I won't keep you for much longer. I'm so sorry I couldn't make it home for Thanksgiving. I take that you and the family had a good one without me though, right?"

"Not half as good as we would have if you'd been here."

"I know… I'm real sorry dad. I wanted to, but the cost of the ticket…"

"Oh Lorna, you don't have to explain anything to me hon. How've you been?"

"Good… I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, Bobby? You're mother had told me about him. He better be good to you."

"No, not Bobby, dad. His name is Kurt and he treats me wonderfully."

"You girls in New York sure do work fast. Well you are gonna be married and popping out babies in no time."

"Dad! Marriage? Babies? Come on."

"Just make sure he treats you good and that he has a good financial income. This boy have a job?"

"Yes, he has a job. He works at this fancy restaurant in up state New York."

"Well I'd like to meet this boy some- Oh, your mother wants to talk to you."

"Okay Love-"

"Lorna? Honey you there?"

"Yeah I'm here mom."

"So whats this you father is saying about you and a new boy?"

"His names Kurt-"

"He goes to school with you?"

"Yes-"

"How long have you been together?"

"Oh about-"

"You still have your virginity right? You would tell me if you've lost it already, wouldn't you?"

Lorna fidgeted for a moment, "Mom, I'm still a virgin.  
"You'll always be my little girl! So guess what? I have wonderful news!"

"What is it?"

"I had received a call from you high school counselor Mr. What's His Face, dear old man, and he said that your GPA is so high that applying to Harvard would be a synch for you! He also recommended this wonderful prep school in Boston! He said he'd give you the brochures after Thanksgiving break. I've been so busy around the house, I haven't gotten a chance to call-"

"Mom, I'm not going to Boston and I'm not going to Harvard."

"Honey it's a wonderful school. I don't need to tell you that!"

"But, I have my heart set on Stanford! And what about graduating here at Bayville with all my friends?"  
"Lorna, dear, this is for your education!"

"We don't have money to send me to Harvard!"

"Au contraire my love! A few days after your counselor called your dad and me received this letter in the mail from a mister… oh where's that letter? Ah, ha! Here it is! From Mr. Charles-"  
"Xavier?"

"Yes, your prep school's dean! Xavier's Institute for Gifted whosyamacallits. That is so thoughtful of him! So if money is the only objection to my baby girl going to Harvard it's not any more! Mr. Xavier's check will put you through as many years of school you need! Isn't this great?"

"Mom-"

"That name does sound familiar other than the school you go to. He was on the news… last year… oh gosh it's hurting my head that I can't remember why…"

"Mom, he had died."

…

"Kitty… I didn't think you'd be home…yet."

"I'm gonna… go." Remy left the room. Walking away seemed the best option.

"I can't believe you Anna. No wonder you _always_ get to ditch his class. Now everything is falling into place."

"Oh don't even try to make me out as some kind whore Kitty. I didn't say anything to you when I found out you had slept with our freshman English teacher to get your 'D+' bumped to a 'C+'."

"Don't try to pin this on me Anna. I just want to know why you're with-"

"I've been defending you from every bastard I hear callin' you a slut behind your back. Why is it that being with Remy is more wrong than anything you've ever done?"

Kitty was silent for a moment, pondering every sexual encounter she's ever had. Some that made her hot, smile, wince…"I have been with a teacher, a married man, and a man with children. And Mr. Miller was a teacher, married with children alone. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Ya kinda jumped the gun a bit here."

"Shit happened back in Chicago. I'm just a little uneasy."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it later. You, now."

"So there _was_ a Flamingo guy. It was Remy."

"Remy?"

"Mr. LeBeau. He was my Flamingo guy."

"MR. LEBEAU IS THE FLAMINGO GUY?"

"Will you shut up! It's midnight!"

"And his name is Remy? That's a cute name…" Kitty sat on the restful carpet taking off her last pink Ugg boot.

Anna was confused at Kitty's short attention span. "Uh, yeah… anyway. I thought it was gonna be some one night thing. Something we would both regret the morning after and would be awkward for us to see each other around the mansion, but we just can't be kept apart. It's like…"

"You're apart of each other."

"Yeah…" Anna took a seat next to Kitty who put her head on Anna's shoulder.

…

"Mr. LeBeau!"

Remy rubbed his eye as he turned to the pink haired teen calling out his name, "Uh, Sarah right?"

"Yeah, I guess we've never been formally introduced. Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"I have you for class on Friday af-"

"No, outside of the mansion."  
"Nope…"

"You didn't live with the Morlocks at one time? I used to live down there when I was little."

"Morlocks…" His red eyes deepened with sorrow, but the sorrow was unnoticed by Sarah.


	12. Under Any Other Circumstance

_Just knock Lorna, come on…_ "Ms. Grey?" Lorna did as her subconscious commanded and knocked on the oak door in front of her.

A moment later Jean opened the door, her hair soaking wet and her body wrapped warmly by a navy robe. "Oh, why hello Lorna. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks… I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Of a personal nature?"

"Well, no… yes." Lorna began to play with the zipper on her knit sweater out of nervousness. "Well, I don't quite know."

Jean glanced back into her room. "Would you like to come in?"

"Oh… um… sure?" Lorna was happy seeing that Jean and Scott's room looked like it was snagged out of a Home Décor magazine. It was_ normal_.

"So what is it?"

"Well I had talked to my counselor yesterday and he said that Harvard is very possible for me. He also recommended some prestigious prep school in Boston."

"Lorna! That's great news!"

"Money is the only problem, but my mom had received a check from the Professor that would pay for all my years there."

"Yes?"

"The check came just three weeks ago, around Thanksgiving, and with no postmark on it. Just my name."

"Oh, Lorna. You are a very smart girl and Professor Xavier knew that. My family and I had been saving up for me to go to UCLA for the longest time. I applied at Yale, just for kicks and I got accepted. Money was the only thing standing in my way, but the Professor offered to pay for all my schooling. He's a very generous man. He had mentioned a trust fund for you a long time ago."

"Oh, I just thought…"

"I know."

"Oh... I'm so stupid. I just thought... well I better get ready."

"Winter Formal is tonight, is it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, have fun."

Lorna made her way to the door. "Oh, Ms. Grey?"

"Yes?"

"How did you decide to go to Yale instead of UCLA? Wasn't UCLA your dream school?"

"Yale turned out to be my dream school."

"Oh..."

"Are you going to be going to the prep school, in Boston?"

"Yeah… I think I just might. Goodnight Ms. Grey."

"Lorna?"

"Yes?"

"Was there a letter along with the check?"

"I think so… I would have to ask my mom."

"Oh, well… don't worry about it. Goodnight."

"Yeah..."

"Oh and Lorna!"

"Yes?"

"The wedding... my wedding... December 27th. It's a saturday... spread the word?"

"Can do."

As Lorna exited the room, Scott entered from their private bathroom also wrapped in a matching navy robe. "Who was that?"

"Lorna."

"What'd she want?"

"The Professor… he might be alive Scott."

"What?"

"Lorna received a letter from the Professor last week, around Thanksgiving. Scott, what if-"

"Should we tell Anna?"

"No, no reason to notify her just yet."

…

Anna sat perched on the rooftop of the Xavier Mansion, her high-heeled feet dangling below. The light from the full moon in front of her reflected off her black dress, but continued to stare her down in the darkness of the cold December night. She could feel the icy snowfall sprinkling lightly on her tan shoulders, but she sat at the end of the roof uninterrupted. A drop of water spilled on her cheek, but it was not a melted snowflake, it was a tear.

"What are yah doin' up here?" He had firstnoticed her hair, which was loosely down, then the black dress she wore with a white ribbon tied mid-back. She looked beautiful, but he dare not think it.

Anna was not disappointed to see that it was Remy. "Oh, just…" _There are so many things I could say Remy… _"Just freezin' my ass off."

"Well can you get off the ledge? You're scarin' me a bit."

"Come sit here with me." Anna patted the spot next to her.

"Anna-"

"Just come sit."

He came quietly and parked himself next to Anna. Remy also stared into the glowing moon and understood why she was sitting here alone basking in it's light. If in any other circumstance this would be the perfect time to tell her how he felt about her, to tell her that he loves her, but this wasn't any other circumstance. This circumstance included his estranged wife and unknown kid coming back into his life to haunt him. If Bella hadn't come that long while ago where would he be now? He would be holding Anna in his arms and making love to her. But Bella was here and that couldn't be changed.

"Anna what are you doing?" When Remy finally pulled his gaze from the moon he saw Anna now standing on the ledge.

"Why does anyone do anything?" She held out her hands for him. "Stand up."

"What?"

"Just… do it." Anna's eyes continued to fixate on the moon as she smoothed her black knee-high dress.

He reached for her pulling himself up, trying not to put too much of his weight in her delicate hand. "Okay…"

She turned to him, "I don't want to hate you anymore, Remy. It's too hard."

Remy spoke softly as she did, "I'm sorry. Sorry… about everything, any situation I've put you in…"

"Remy, I've moved on. I'm over you."

He was startled by the confession and did not reply untila moment later. "Anna, I don't want you out of my life completely. We-we could be friends?"

"Remy, jump."

"What?"

"Don't let go of my hands."

"Anna-"

"Don't let go of my hands and just… fall."

"Are you kidding?"

"Remy, trust me."

The last thing he remembered was her emerald green eyes. Now the chill of the wind against his chest. "We're floating…" He hovered above her with their hands still clenched, his hair kissing her forehead.

"Friends… sounds great."

Remy barely heard her, "Anna… we're flying… but how?"

"My powers are coming back…" She changed their position. They now stood on the bitter air that was once cradling a few moments ago.

He noticed the illustration of depression on her half smile. "Can we go higher?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid."

Once again, Anna Marie Raven, The Queen of Hearts, had become a mystery. "Just to this cloud above us?"

She responded byflying him to the requested cloud. "We should say goodbye, or…something."

"There's nothin' I could say to end what we had-"

"A goodbye kiss then?"

Remy nodded in agreement. They both leaned in, their lips touching gently, and before they knew it they were kissing on a cloud. Still in his embrace Anna levitated back down to the rooftop.

"Anna?" Remy and Anna stay still for a moment. "Anna… John's outside. The limo is awaitin'." Kitty stood at the stairway entrance.

"Okay…" Remy steadily let go of Anna's hand. Anna tilted up to Remy's ear and whispered, "Love her."

Once free, Anna scampered to Kitty who was dressed in a red 'Santa's Helper' suit with a white fur trim. "Love the getup Kat."

"Do yah?" Kitty fiddled with her newly blonde hair, which was sheltered by a Santa hat with the matching trimmings. "Cheer has to perform a little dance, oh my gosh you are gonna love it! My dress is at school…" The girls began down the stairs and Remy now stood alone on the rooftop.

…

"So it's over."

"Between you and Flamingo Guy up there?"

"Yeah…"

"So like… now what?"

"We're just gonna be friends."

"Friends? Psh…"

"Yes, friends." Anna opened the front door to reveal John in suitable eveningwear and a polished black limo only a few feet away.

Kitty saw Piotr pop his head out of one of the limo's windows. "Ah! Baby! I gotta see you in your tux!" Kitty ran past John and inside the limo.

John swaggered over to Anna. "You look…"

"Sexy, adorable, stunning… beautiful?"

"Exactly." John wished to kiss her passionately, but instead gave her a sweet peck on the cheek.

Remy could only watch from the rooftop as John led Anna into the limo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So I'ma take Julian to the park, then to do some shopping." Bella put a snug knit hat on her son. "I was hopin' you'd come with?"

"No, I'm busy."

"Remy, when is this gonna stop? I've been here since September and it's already gonna be Christmas inone week, then New Year's… we love New Year's remember?"

"No I don't remember."

"Remy, why can't you be happy?"

"I'll be happy when you hightail it outta here an' go back to FUCKIN' LOUISIANA!"

"Remy! Julian, wait for me outside the hallway hon." The well-trained child did as he was told. "Remy! What's wrong with you!"

"I'm sorry, but things aren't just gonna go back to how they were. I don't wanna haf tah pretend."

"Don't you love me anymore? Do yah not have any feelings for meany more?"

"Bell, I haven't had any feelings for you since high school."

"It didn't end there, not for me. When are you goin' tah forgive meh?"

"Bella! I left so that you an' my brother could be happy. I left so that the Guild and Assassins could be mad at me, not you two. I already have forgiven you an' my brother. Why'd you come back?"

"I-I realized that I love you, not John. I want you an' me to be t'gether. Please, Remy… for our son, for the Guild…"

After a few moments of silence passed. "Fine."

"So, you'll try? Try tah make this work?"

"Fine."

"Are you gonna say anythin' to me besides 'fine'?"

"I'll think about it."

"Fine." Bella opened the door in a huff. She saw Julian sprawled across the hall. Carefully placing Julian on her hip she began her way down the hall.

"Hé, revenir par-dessus ici!" Remy called out to her.

_Hey, come back here!_

Bella trotted back to Remy. "Oui?"

_Yes?_

"Vous voir quand vous rentrez." Remy kissed Bella softly on the cheek and patted Julian's head. "Au revoir mon fils"

_See you when you get back. Goodbye my son._

From the corner of his eye, he caught Kitty phasing through the hall. "Kitty!"

A moment later she reappeared. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure…" Remy gestured her inside his room.

"So, uh… how'd Winter Formal go?"

_Wow, I doubt this is what Anna woke up to…_ Kitty looked around the room drenched with clothing of every sort; children's toys swamped the room. "What?"

"Winter Formal… did you have fun?"

"Are you sure that's what you wanted to ask me about?"

"Yes… I mean… no."

"John maybe?"

_Great another John in my life…_ After a few moments Remy questioned, "Does he treat her well?"

"Yeah… always has."

"Why'd they break up?"

"Anna said it was 'cause things just weren't working out, but Lance told me the real story-"

"Lance?"

"My ex boyfriend. Lance is a Brotherhood WHORE… sorry." Kitty regained composure. "Lance was my boyfriend, he's a Brotherhood too. He rooms right next to John… the walls are like paper-thin so he heard the real story: John had said that he loved her."

"That's why, that's why they broke up?"

"Anna was scared. It was only a month or two after her operation-"

"Operation?"

"To get rid of her powers. Anyway, Anna was scared. I don't know if it was because she loved him, or because she didn't."

"But, they're back together now?"

"Yeah… until he say's those three little words."

"So… he still loves her?"

"Guys always fall in love with Anna and _stay_ in love. They find her sexy. But, you know that don't yah Mr. LeBeau?"

He laughed softly, "Yeah, guess I do."

"But, it's a curse. She can never be happy. Can you understand that? Guys will always be coming after her left and right, but for her to love 'em… it's just too hard. She can't just open up. She's a mystery and always will be. But, you know all that too, don't yah Mr. LeBeau?"

Remy scratched the back of his head. "Thanks Kitty, for tellin' me all dis. You didn't haf to."

"Yes I did. You're my teacher."

"You didn't-"

"But, I _wanted_ to tell you all this because you love her."

"Kitty-"

The persistent blonde continued. "I _wanted_ to tell you all this because you love her and _she_ loves _you_."


	13. Define Normal

"…Hello?" John grabbed the phone, half asleep, but still angered by it's riotous ringing.

"John?"

"What?"

"It's Rogue."

"Rogue? What the-" John glanced at the microwave across from him. The time read 3:04 AM. "Rogue, it's three o'clock in the morning… go to sleep."

"John, I'm outside and it's raining."

"Then go inside."

"I can't you won't open the door."

"What?" John let the receiver hang by the cord as he steadily walked over to the door. He peeked out the front window to see that Rogue was standing on his doorstep. "Ro'? What are you doing out here?"

John observed her wet body. She was only in soaked jeans and a tight, practically sheer top. "John… it's rainin'." The smile she shown would have aroused him if he hadn't remembered the freezing cold in the early morning.

"Yeah I noticed… Will you come inside now?"

Anna crossed her arms in defiance. "Come out here."

"Rogue, the rain is going to turn to snow, then hail the size of cars. You're gonna catch an ammonia or something. Just come inside."

"John, it's rainin'. Don't you remember the rain?"

He sighed. He did remember the rain, but is was such a long time ago… and it's three o'clock in the morning. "Fine, can you at least come inside while I go get dressed?"

"Why get dressed?"

"Rogue…" He realized there was no hope. "I'll be right back."

A moment later he reappeared fully dressed and wearing a coat and hat. "John-"

"Come on, I'll drive you home." He locked and shut the door and headed for the ratty old red Cadillac in the driveway.

"Home?"

"Yes, the place where you sleep!"

"John why are you actin' so weird?"

"What?" Once they reached the car, John rushed to open Anna's door.

"You're-" The door soon slammed in her face as John ran to the drivers side. "actin' WEIRD!"

"What are you talking about?" He could barely hear her once the engine finally revved up.

"Since prom, that's when I first noticed it."

"Ro-"'

"You didn't even kiss me that entire night!"

"I-"

"And today I come and surprise-"

"Well, it damn well isn't a FUN surprise when it's THREE O'CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING!"

"John, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing… I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

"So am I. It's three o'clock in the fucking mornin'."

They both laughed, "Ro' I'm sorry." He leaned over to kiss her. Anna was expecting a heated kiss to make up for lost time, but was thwarted by the least tender kiss that was planted.

"See, that's what I'm talking about…"

"What? What do you-"

"Stop the car."

"Rogue…"

"Stop the damn car!"

John hard-pressed the brake pedal and they skidded across an icy road. The car began to take on a mind of it's own as it turned into a ditch. They both hopped in their seats as the car began to ride into the forest at the side of the ditch. Finally the car's wheels stopped turning just missing ramming into a large pine tree.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" John threw the door open.

"NO JOHN! WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS WRONG WITH _YOU_?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WITH ME? YOU'RE THE ONE-"

"John, why won't you kiss me?"

"I JUST DID BEFORE THE CAR ALMOST RAN INTO A FUCKING TREE! You're doing it again Ro'. You are acting so fucking crazy that I don't even know what to do."

"For the last two weeks, you've been totally different. It's even hard for you to hug me. Why is that?"

"I've been pissed okay?" The rain stopped and soon turned into snow.

"At me? Why?"

"I overheard Kitty and Sarah talking about a Flamingo Guy, what the fuck is up with that?"

"John, you're not the most jealous guy in the world. That's not why you've been acting-"

"Yeah, yeah it is. I mean, are you still with this guy?"

"No, of course not."

"Okay then, I'm fine."

"Okay, fine! Don't tell me what's really goin' on," Anna picked up the car lightly and John watched in awe as she placed it nicely on the frosty street. She then flew back to him. "My powers are coming back an' I've missed yah… Now tell me what the fuck is goin' on, please."

He was silent for a moment. "I'm leaving."  
"Leaving?" This was not the secret she was expecting. "Where?"

"To Genosha. Magneto offered me a good position up there and I decided to take it way before we hooked up again. If I had known that you were gonna be back in my life," He held her gently. "I would never had accepted it. That's what has been eating me up."

"You can't go to Genosha, John. It's fricken war zone down there."

"That's why I'm going. Magneto has gained control of the nation and he's going to turn things around."

Rogue spoke sarcastically. "Oh, yes of course."

"Ro'…"

"When are you leaving?"

"My flight leaves in about four hours."

She pushed away from him. Her hand made contact with his cheek. The slap was heard like a gunshot down the road. "An' what? You weren't even gonna tell me?"

"Ro-"

"You were just gonna disappear? Did you think I'd notice that you're gone?"

"Rogue-"

"You're gonna die down there. An' what? You think I'd still be here wondering where you were? Like an ignorant-"

"Anna."

"What?"

"I am coming back okay?"

"Sure…"

"I'm coming back in three days, just in time for Christmas."

"Then you're gonna leave again?"

"…Yeah, if my job down there seems more promising than up here. I'm done stealing petty shit Anna. Genosha is a safe haven for mutants, that's the best charity I can do. I wanna change my life around, get a second chance."

"Second chances are always nice." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

He again held her whispering a "thank you" into her ear.

"Johnny, you're gonna be okay up there."

"Is there a reason I _should_ come back?"

She buried her head in his shoulder to hide her expression. "I'll see you Christmas," She muffled under his coat, "We'll see then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harvard. Harvard University. Home, Admission and Financial Aid… guess I don't need that anymore…Schools of Harvard: Business, Design… no… ah ha! Education…

"Hey, Lorna."

"AHH!" With her magnetic powers Lorna slammed down the laptop. "Anna! Gosh… you scared me!"

"Bet I did."

Lorna's glasses levitated off her nose and placed themselves on top of the laptop, "I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you in forever… how are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good, wonderful…"

"Lorna, I've been standing here longer than you think."

"Oh…"

"So Boston huh?"

"Yeah…"

"When were you going tah tell me?"

"Eventually…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I thought that you were a little mad at me for Thanksgiving…"

"I'm not mad."

"Oh…"

"I think it's great Lorna. You're amazing. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks…"

"When are you leaving? Kitty said it was soon."

"I'm going to spend Christmas here, then a little time with my folks…head to Boston from there. My plane leaves on Christmas morning… early."

"Well, then be glad I got you a spectacular Christmas present. Lorna, just don't change… for them, like you did for us."

"Anna, I didn't-"

"Yeah, yah did. We'll all still love you yah know, the real you. I don't want to see a thong or pink bikini in that suitcase missy!"

Lorna laughed. The changes in her personality were never realized until Anna said it aloud. "You got it."

"I think Harvard is gonna be the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"Actually…I don't think I'm going."

"What?"

"Well, I'm not a virgin anymore."

"My brother?"

"Yeah…and last month I didn't start my period. I always start on the twentieth of every month, I thought it was because I was just stressed out… but yesterday was the twentieth and I still haven't started."

"You think you're pregnant?"

Lorna began to weep, "Anna… what am I gonna do?"

"Oh, Lorna…" Anna shut the door behind her and came to Lorna's side.

"What do I do?"

"Lorna, I can't-"  
She repeated with trembling voice. "What do I do?"

"I-I-"

"Please, tell me what to do." Anna could hear Lorna's deep breaths…

"Lorna, if you have a kid… you're not gonna be able to go school. Not Harvard, not for a long time…"

"You think I should get rid of it?"

"I think, I think you should do what's best for you."

"Where do I go?"

…

"Have you ever had an abortion before?"

"No."

"Then how do you know about this place?"

"I was fourteen, sophomore, when I lost my virginity. It was a heated moment in the rain. I was scared. I didn't know any better. A month had gone by an' I felt like I was eatin' for two people! I thought… I thought I was pregnant. So I wandered 'round New York an' found this place. I thought I was so ready, that I had a plan. Get an abortion an' life goes back to normal. The nurses an' doctors laughed at me 'cause I wasn't even pregnant. After that, I never wanted to have sex again, never wanted to experience all those emotions. Eventually I did. An' actually the Halloween Bash was only the third time me an' John had sex. But damn, I never wanted to come here again, but I do to get birth control pills and have a check up now an' then. They take care of you."

"Funny, how you think you know a person…"

"Huh… yeah…" Anna saddened.

"So, you really think that everything will turn out to be okay? Back to normal?"

"Not with your emotions and considerin' that you're heading to Boston in a few days… nothing is gonna be normal."

"Yeah…"

_How could you say that? Anna what happened to supportive best friend?_ "What's normal anyway?"

The girls both laughed, then were silent. The silence continued when Lorna's name was called. Anna sat waiting, but then a nurse notified her that Lorna requested her presence. Lorna was two and half months pregnant, but didn't want to know any specifics about the baby. Later while Lorna lay unconscious the nurse who had long ago befriended Anna herself told her that the unborn baby was a girl and had an odd skin color; a beautiful odd, a shade of teal.

"Was Lorna malnourished? Any drug problems or alcohol abuse? I ask you this because of the fetus' skin color was not of normal-"

Anna simply replied: "What's normal anyway?"


	14. The Distraction

"Okay!" Kitty appeared before them translucent. "Okay, I'm finally ready. Lets go!"

"Where's my sis?"

"She won't get out of bed. Stupid WHORE!"

"Kitty shut up. What's wrong with her now?"

"I don't know and I don't care if she comes to school today because she didn't even care that I was doing my big cheer thing! Can you believe her?"

Kitty continued to babble on even after Kurt had turned into a wisp of blue. When he opened his eyes he was in Anna's room. "Hey! Get up!" Kurt grabbed the pillow from under her and began to smack her head with it.

"OW!" She grabbed the pillow, wrapped her arm around it and took hold of it. Before placing the cushion under her head she slapped Kurt with it. " What's wrong with you!"

"Anna, get out of bed."

"No."

"Anna, don't make me get Logan in here."

"I just don't feel like goin' to school today. Okay? I miss school all the time so don't make this out tah be a huge deal."

"It is a huge deal. Kitty is gonna be nagging about it for the trip to school and then she'll be pissed for the rest of the day, then complain about being pissed… then she'll talk about how it's gonna affect the cheer…. Anna please get dressed and lets go!"

"Kurt, I'm not going."

Again he blinked as he turned into blue smoke and reappeared at the front door. "She's not coming."

"See I told you. I don't even know why she's acting like a bitch. I did that one time, but now that's all taken care of and still-"  
"I'll go talk to her."

"Sarah, don't even bother."

"Yeah, Sarah."  
"Kitty, Kurt… relax." Sarah giggled to herself, _KittyKurt. That is soooo cute. KurtKitty… hahaha classic. _

…

"Anna," Sarah entered the room. When she reached the bed Sarah slapped her butt. "Get of your fat ass. We're going to school."

"Ow! You did not just spank me!"

"I did. Shame, shame. Now move!"

"No, I'm not goin' to school today and I swear tah gawd Sarah if you smack me again I am personally gonna tear off your arms an' beat you with 'em til next Tuesday. Now, hurry up you're gonna be late."

…

"Okay, she's not going to school today…"

"What's goin' on? Why aren't you kids at school already?"

"We're waiting for Anna Mr. LeBeau."

"Yeah my lazy ass sister won't get off her lazy ass."

"Maybe I should go talk to her?"

"Mr. LeBeau, you sure that's a good idea?" Kitty raised a polished eyebrow.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

…

"There a particular reason why you don't want to go to school?" Remy leaned against the door thinking that this is the best spot, far away.

"Wow, Kitty's cheer must be somethin' special."

"Anna, you can talk tah me. We're friends remember?"

"Friends…" She spoke the word softly as if it were a crime against nature, which… it is.

"Yeah, now come on. As your friend," As Remy inched closer he couldn't help but realize how great looked in nothing but a ratty ol' t-shirt and was saddened to realize that it wasn't his. "Tell me what's wrong."

"You really wanna know all the reasons as tah why I am not going to school today?"

He sat on the corner of her bed. "Yes."  
Anna took a moment to respond. " Well, let's see… first I was goin' out with this guy and he turned out to be engaged and had a kid. So that kinda puts a damper on my day every time I think about it. So then I get over him, right? And end up back with my ex boyfriend but then he leaves-"

"John… he left you?"

"He's comin' back on Christmas. He's in Genosha now, the fuckin' war capital of the universe an' he's there. But he's gonna end up goin' back after Christmas because I'm gonna push him away like I do with everyone. What else? Um, my best friend is leaving to bigger and better things in Boston, which I know isn't that far from here, but all the same. Then I realize that graduation is coming up and everyone is gonna leave. Sarah is goin' to California to do the acting thing, Kurt is going to stay here, go NYU, Angel is going to Yale to become a doctor, and Kitty… well she'll end up doin' something. An' me? Nothing. I'm not going to do anything with my life. I'm going to rot… alone. I push people away, but I still don't want to be alone. I just don't wanna go to school today. I have this feelin'… an' I just don't want to go, other than that… So that is why I'm not going to school today, because I had a crap fuck epiphany and I realized there's no point of doing anything."

"Well, that's life for yah chere."

"Well life sucks. Now be a good friend and leave."

"Maybe I don't wanna be a good friend." He scooted next to her, thoughtfully placing a hand on her shoulder.

Anna shrugged off his hand. "Maybe you should be."

"I get those feelin' too. Where you realize everyt'ing wrong in your life."

"Oh, really? Your ex-boyfriend has a wife too. Who'd a thought?"

"You t'ink you're so funny…"

"So when you have these feelings… what'd yah do?"

"Just wait for 'em to pass. What else can you do?"

Anna buried her head into her pillow and muffled, "I don't know."

"Heard you ain't goin' to school today?"

Anna heard the raspy voice and looked up, "Logan?"

"Kitty told me that you weren't in the mood for school today. You better hope you're in the mood for DR practice all day."

"Well, I'm not."

"Come on. Lets go. And don't even use the excuse about your powers, because I know 'bout them too."

"…Fine, Logan. Just let me get dressed." Once again her head lay against her pillow.

"Meet you there in five. Oh, and Remy your girl is lookin' for yah."

"My what?"

"Bella, she's running all over the place trying to find you."  
"Oh… right Bella."

"Five minutes Marie. I'm serious."

"Yeah I hear yah."

"Anna, you gonna be alright?"

"No, but I guess I'll just haf tah wait for it tah pass."

…

"Okay Logan. I'm here."

"Alright. Well, I'm really gonna pound with some shit right now. Level 5.9 wasn't that big of a deal. Come on, a fork?"

"I thought it was kind of cliché."

"No, it was stupid. Now level seven, eight, and nine? Those are the REAL deal."

"Yeah okay…"

"Alright, we'll start off with you and three sentinels-"

"Yeah."

"This will be timed, five minutes. Organize your time as you wish. You also need to save ten people-"

"AND destroy the three sentinels?"

"It's 'cliché'."

…

"Give a roaring round of applause for varsity cheer doing a little 'jingle' to 'Jingle Bell Rock'."

The cheer squad did their winter routine in the same Santa suits as they did for the Winter Formal pre-showdown.

"Oh, my gosh! Look at Kitty! Gosh, it's like she's five pounds or something."

"Where?" Piotr eyed each girl but couldn't find his.

"AYE! Right there!" Sarah pointed to Kitty who was flung into the air.

"Oh, see her. Got it."

"Man, she's like a feather!" At that moment Kitty felt a sharp twinge at her neck. Her eyes rolled back and she began to drop.

The crowd gasped as Kitty seemed to go right through the girls and the floor below.  
"Oh, shit." Sarah looked over to the light controls at the entrance of the auditorium. Lance immediately flipped the switch and the room became dark. "Jubilee, distraction."

"A distraction? Wait…What?"

"Now!"

Jubilee flicked her fingertips and out from her hands sprung blinding fireworks of every color. Now the crowd gasped in awe.

A few moments later the lights were turned on to reveal Kitty in a spilt in front of the squad in pyramid formation. The students and faculty in the gym bellowed with claps and screams. The assembly was over and the students began pushing and shoving out from the stands. Piotr was one of the students. He hurriedly made his way down the bleachers and ran to Kitty. She limped over to him.

"Kitty, are you alright?"

"No…" She found each breath difficult. "I think I-I-" Kitty soon collapsed in his arms.

"Kitty!"


	15. Dancing Hearts

"This is impossible." Anna stretched, extending her fingertips to her toes. She rolled her neck, hearing creaks and snaps.

"Do you think I care?"

"Logan, this is impossible."

"Again."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Logan! We've been doing this all day!"

"How would you know?"

"Well, the computer knows! It began to get dark the fifteenth time around!"

"One more-"  
"Do you want me to suffer? Is that why you're doing this?" To her left the door opened. Anna slugged though. She passed Logan and walked out of the Danger Room Control Room.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go take a nice, long… shower. Are you okay with that?"

"Wait, I want to apologize."

"You want to… what?"

"I'm sorry. Some things are goin' on right now and I was taking out on you, when I should be taking it out on myself."

_Say it. Make him squirm_. "What, did Storm break up with you or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"I saw her and Beast last night, cuddled up on the couch. Figured I be paying for it later."

"You can leave now."

"Bye."

…

"Warren?" Anna tapped the door to his room. "Open the door." She tapped again. "I'm coming in…" The door swayed open to reveal that the winged Warren was never in his room. "Warren?" She turned to see Jubilee walking past her. "Jubilee, where's Warren?"

"Oh, um I don't know… Wow what happened to you? You all sweaty and gross…"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Sorry, it's just that…"

"Danger Room session with Logan…"

"Ah, I get it now. That must explain the blood dripping from your shoulder."

"The what?" Anna observed her arm and she too saw the red blood slowing making its way down her arm. "Um, yeah… so do you know where Warren is?"

"No I haven't seen him since first period. He's a teacher aid for my P.E class-"

"Yeah that's great Jubilee. Well I'm gonna go get this bash in my left arm sewn up."

"No!"

"What?"

"No… um… you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… I need help with my algebra homework…"

"You're not in algebra. I thought you had Mr. Wilson for pre cal?"

"Oh, did I say algebra… I meant pre cal."  
"Well I can't help you."

"Why not? You're in calculus."

"Currently with a 'D+'. Ask someone else."

"Well, then can you help me with my history homework?"  
"Is there a reason I can't go down to the basement to have Jean sow up my bleeding arm?"  
"Yes. I mean no…"

"What's going on?"

"Kitty's down there."

"Okay…"

"Storm told me not to tell you-"

"Not to tell me what?"

"It's Kitty. During her cheer today-"

I should have been there for her… 

…

Anna's energy had been drained completely. She took a hot shower, every so often turning the cold on to wake her up. She then dressed loosely in navy sweats and a white tank top and headed back down to the lower basement.

"Hey, I heard you got into trouble today."

"Right back at yah."

"How are you feeling, Kitty?"  
"I don't have a disease you know, you can come closer Anna."

Anna approached her cot. "I know…"

"Broken arm and I sprained my ankle, no biggie."

"No biggie?"

"Well, you taught me how to do a cartwheel with one hand. So once my ankle heals I'll be ready to go."

"Anything else?"

"Anything else…what?"

"Jean said you're powers are inactive."

"She also said that that would wear off."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today. I should have come to school."

"Mr. LeBeau said that you had a danger room session with Logan all day, so I think that's punishment enough."

"Remy? He came into see you?"

"Yeah. I've gotten a lot of visitors… Who knew I was so popular?"

"Yeah, who knew?"

"Can you believe it? Georgia, our new cheer coach, called me, with my broken arm and sprained ankle, to say that they were appointing Amanda as my sub. Can you believe that? What a bitch!"

The girls laughed softly, but turned their attention to Piotr once he entered the small, blank hospital room. "Hi, Anna."

What she noticed first was Piotr's lack of eye contact. "Piotr, can I talk to you outside in a little while?"

"Yeah, sure." Again he did not look at her. "Jean said no more visitors. So I'll come back tomorrow when you're awake."

"Okay babe." He leaned in for a tender kiss on her lips. He kissed her on her forehead and exited the room with Anna.

The automatic door squeezed shut. "Piotr, are you mad at me or something?"

"No."

"Is there a reason why you're not even looking at me?"

"She shouldn't be in there."

"An' what? That's my fault?"

"You didn't want to go to school today-"

"What does that haf tah do with anythin'?"

"Anna, calm down."

"No! If I was there, what? I could have done somethin'?" _If I was there, I would have been with Angel. I would have protected Kitty. I would have seen the whole thing, the plan..._ "Where's Angel?"

"What?"

"Did he come to the mansion with you after the assembly?"

"No-"

"Did you see him at the assembly?"

"Did I what?"

"DID YOU SEE WARREN AT THE ASSEMBLY?"  
"NO!"

"They weren't after Kitty. Warren, he's gone. Kitty, she was a distraction."

"WHAT?"  
…

"It makes sense. My dad has been after Angel. If Angel was on Magneto's side, they would have unlimited funds-"

Scott adjusted his ruby lenses. "Okay, you're telling me, that Magneto used Kitty as a distraction to kidnap Warren."

"Yes."

"And how would they get Warren to commit?"

"Mastermind. Magneto has had contact with him after he came out in hiding a couple years back. Mastermind could alter his memories to make him believe that he has been with-"

"Scott, I can't find Angel on Cerebro. I can't sense his presence anywhere."

"Are you sure Jean?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You know the only way Cerebro wouldn't be able to track Warren is if he was with my father."

"Okay, we're gonna do a search and rescue mission. Storm and Beast, see if anything comes up on police scanners or if Warren's tracking device pops up on radar. Jean, keep at Cerebro. Generation X is to stay here except Wolfsbane. Rahne, you're gonna join the X Factor group: Wolverine, Iceman, Colossus, Marrow, and… where's Polaris?"  
"Lorna? She's… uh, sick."

"Okay, well Rahne? You're gonna help with the search. I want every inch of New York covered. Starting with the Brotherhood house."

"What about me?"

"What?"

"My flight is back, and my strength. I can help."

"No, you stay here and watch the kids."

"Scott! I can help!"

"You and Warren are too close. I'm not gonna let you do a mission that hits that close to home."

"Fine." Anna stormed off and Remy sneaked out of the briefing to follow her.

…

Remy followed the young mutant to the danger room. He saw Anna curled up in the middle of the room. Remy slowly entered and sat by her side.

"Warren… was my best friend and now…"

"Shhh…" He eased up behind her and let her rest on his chest. He comforted her, holding her gently.

"What if he's not alright? What if-"

"Deep breaths Anna… shhhh…"

She dug her head into his shoulder. With his touch tears began to drip out of the corners of her green eyes. In a muffling cry she exclaimed, "I don't wanna be alone."

"You're not alone. I'm here. Anna, I'm here."

"I-I-I-I-I…" Her breaths were short and she realized she wasn't crying because of Warren.

He rocked her side to side not speaking until finally her sobbing ceased. "You okay?"

She slowly shifted out of his hold, turned to wipe her tears, and then answered. "Yeah… yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?" Remy helped her up slowly.

"I'm fine."

"Okay chere…"

"Thank you." Quietly she exited.

…

_Remy, you can't die._

_I'm not dying._

_Yes you are, but I won't let you._

_I'm not dying Anna, you are._

_What?_

Anna's breathing intensified as she realized it was just a dream. _In… out…in… out…_ soon a sigh of relief.

"Bad dream?" She turned to see Remy laying next to her. Her mouth opened in a scream, but was stifled by Remy's hand. "Shhh…. "

She nodded and his hand soon released his hand. "Is this part of the dream?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"I don't know…"

"I just thought you wouldn't want to be alone tonight."

"I don't want to be alone anynight." Anna cuddled up to him and soon was back to her slumber.

…

Her eyes leisurely open, exposing her emerald eyes. She looked up to see Remy looking back at her. "Did you even sleep?"

_Actually I've stayed up for de past three hours an' watched you sleep peacefully. I held you close to me an' pushed back de hair dat was ticklin' your nose._ "I just woke up a little while ago."

"Oh…"

"Anna?"

"Yes?" She laid her head on his chest and listened to their hearts beat as one.

"I love you."


	16. No Boundries

_How do you know when to cross the line? _

_When is it okay to make that leap? _

_Do you follow your mind or your heart? _

_And what happens after? _

_Would it be worth it in the end?_

"Anna, this is the time when you haf tah say somethin'. You've been starin' at me for the past two minutes not sayin' anyt'in', so either you're dead or I'm an idiot…" She continued her vacant expression. Although her expression blank, her emerald eyes pierced through the darkness and seemed to be rummaging through his heart. Remy didn't like the feeling. It was as if, at any moment, she could find the bottomless chamber containing the gloomy secrets of his past. "Must be the second choice."

Remy lifted himself off the small bed and began to drag himself to the door, but Anna called out to him. "Wait!" He turned sluggishly to her. "You are an idiot, but tonight you're my idiot." She smiled out of the corner of her soft lips.

It was like taking a fresh breath of air, so clean. A breath elevating the spirits of their souls, awakening every emotion. Their souls roared in praise. It wasn't just sex anymore. It was love and that's what scared her the most.

…

Remy held her unclothed body kindly, yet firm, against his own naked body never wanting to let go. He realized that morning would come soon and wondered what would happen next.

"Are you regretting anything?"

_Oh gawd, he's talkin' … _"We just had some pretty orgasmic sex, how could a girl complain?"

"Anna, I love you." He nuzzled in her neck, making her giggle.

"Yeah, I…" I do love him, but he can't know that. No good could come of it. He'll hurt and I don't want to see that. Luckily I don't think I have to worry 'bout that, she thought as she felt an erection at the side of her thigh.

"Anna," He was on top of her now kissing her lips in between words. "I really, really, love you."

"I bet you do." She giggled again.

…

"Hey where you going?"

"Oh, sorry babe did I wake you?" Anna tiptoed over to a small gray sweater that lay idle on the floor. She sniffed it for approval.

"No, I just didn't feel you next to me."

"Huh…" She shuffled in a black pair of sweats and grabbed at a bulky jacket in her closet.

"Where are you goin' chere?"

"Remy…"

"Oh great…"

"Last night was…"

"I thought you said you didn't regret anything."

"Hey now! Don't be puttin' words in my mouth! I never said that. We should just pretend it never happened." Anna slipped into some cotton socks and Puma sneakers.

"Never happened?"

"Remy, let's face it: You're still engaged. I'm still stupid. We're both still whores. This is never gonna happen. It's never gonna work!"

"But I-"

"Now Logan wants me to do six mile run with him this morning. So I'll be back in about two hours or so and when I get back I don't wanna see you here okay?"

"Anna-" He shuttered as the door slammed.

…

_I'm a dirty, dirty whore. He's married and I slept with him! Again… Oh gawd I am a dirty whore. _

"Hey, back there! Move your ass!" Logan began to jog backwards.

_Stupid asshole. Now he's just trying to get on my nerves. I could just fly back home, but I know Logan wanted to take this jog for a reason. He wants to know how I found out about him and that slut._ Anna laughed heartily. _Ha! Me an' Storm do have something in common. _

"Making a left up here!"

_And Warren… oh Warren. GAWD. How could I forget? He's missing and here I am making love to my ex-boyfriend. Oh shit, John's back in town… not that I have to explain any of this to him. I am so going to hell. No. Doubt. About. It._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is what you just said to me supposed to be my Christmas/Birthday present or something?"

"No."

"Why would you tell me something like that Piotr? Why now? Why would you do this to me?"

"Kitty, I'm not doing this to hurt you okay? I just thought you should know, instead of me just leaving and you waking up to no one."

Kitty cracked an egg into the brownie mix. _Great, all this negative energy is gonna ruin my brownies._ "I hate you. You know that right?"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"'My family really needs me right now'. I get it."

"My sister needs help taking care of my mom. I have to go back home."

"Piotr! It's Russia! Millions of miles away! RUSSIA!"

"I love you, that's why I know you'll understand. I am leaving though. After New Year's. I'm gonna come back and visit during spring break maybe."

She fumbled with the electric mixer. "Maybe. Yeah, great."

"Kitty, put the mixer down." She did as she was told. He kindly placed her small hands in his much larger ones. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes." Kitty looked up into the lights that illuminated the stainless steel kitchen and blinked the tears away.

"Good." He kissed her gently on the lips, then wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"But," She pushed away from him. "I can't do the long distance relationship thing. It's too hard. I'm sorry. We just… can't." She untied the white apron that hung around her neck and hugged her waist. Kitty threw the garment down as she exited the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxx

He was at his closet grabbing a vest when the purple skinned girl walked in his room.

"Blink, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I just… bad time Kurt?"

"Well, I'm getting ready to go ice skating with Lorna. Bobby froze up the lake so a bunch of us are headed down there."

"Oh, well I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you think I'm some kind of awful slut for leaving you for him."

"Just a little."

"I just wanted to apologize. I wish you the best with Lorna, she's really great."

"Yeah… she is." Kurt sat at the corner of his bed. He smiled as he laced together his skates and slung them over his right shoulder.

"I just haven't had the courage to tell you and I thought if I did even try to talk to you, you might choke me or something."

They exchanged an awkward silence. "Yeah, well no hard feelings I guess. I hope you and Sabertooth are happy too…"

"Thanks."

Before he knew it her lavender lips were touching his dark blue lips in a kiss. He stopped her only after he felt Lorna's presence behind them.

"You'd think you'd at least have the decency to close the door."

"Lorna!"

"Oh, Kurt I'm sorry. I'll tell her that I kissed you. I'm sorry. I just… hormones you know?"

"Blink." He squeezed her arms. "Just, SHUT UP." A puff of blue smoke and he was gone.

He reappeared in front of Lorna who was down the hall in a huff. Upon seeing her, Kurt instantly regretted kissing Blink. Although every inch of her was covered, due to the New York winter, the way she was dressed gave him room to imagine. Oh, wait he didn't have to. Lorna was looking very hot with skintight black pants and a green knit sweater that made her breast, particularly, stand out.

"Can we talk about this?" _Kurt, stay focused. It's just a sweater._

"No! I can't believe you KISSED her!"

"She kissed me."

"I don't care who kissed who. The fact that there was any kissing at all gets me a little upset."

"Lorna-"

"I'm leaving tomorrow and on my last day I see you kissing Blink. It's not like I'm moving to the other end of the world you know?"

"Lorna stop. I'm sorry okay? But that kiss meant NOTHING."

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing. She came in and kissed me about one second before you came in."

"Really?"

"Yes. _I_ still want to have this relationship. _I_ still want to be with you. You may be going to Boston, but I just figured that we would stay together. Boston isn't that far away."  
"I know."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"You kissed her!"

"I'll go brush me teeth, then I'm gonna take you to the lake and I expect to be overshadowed by your ice skating abilities."

"Fine. But the kiss didn't mean anything?"

"It didn't mean anything."

"Okay…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kitty? What are you doing?" Kurt tapped Kitty's shoulder.

She phased out of the wall and turned to Kurt. "What are you doing?"

"Wondering why half of your body is in my sisters room."

"Hey, it's my room too."

"Not like you're ever in it."  
"Just look." She held his shoulder and phased him through the wall.

She pointed to Anna who was curled up on her bed. "What about her?"

"Not her. The brown box next to her."

"Present? From who?"

"Don't you want to know what's in it?"

"Do you know what's in it?"

"No, but look… it's moving."

"Moving?"  
Anna's arm drooped off the bed. Sure enough, the large cardboard box next to Anna was shaking.

"Is it dangerous do you think?"

"I don't know, Kitty. It's a box. If you ever slept in your own room maybe you'd know who left it there."

"Shut up… oh! She's waking up!"

Anna did in fact wake up. She sprawled out stretching every inch of her. She turned over and smelled her pillow, which still smelled like the spicy Cajun. As she eased out of bed she tapped the box with her foot. "What the hell?"

She grasped the red ribbon that kept the box shut. Taped under the ribbon was a jack of diamonds from a playing card deck. "Are you serious?"

…

"You got me a dog?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You said you didn't want to be alone Anna."

"So you got me a dog?"

"Merry Christmas? I just thought you would like him."

"I do, but if you think I'm gonna sleep with you again just because you got me a dog-"

"I don't expect you to, but if you're ever in the mood…"

"You're a pig. You have a fiancé."

"And you have a boyfriend, but that's not working out very well is it?"

"I'm giving it a chance."

"Come back to me."

"Stay with Bella. That's why you dumped me right? To give her a chance? Give her that chance. I owe this to John."

"You love me. Why can't you admit to it?"

"You're with Bella."

"So we're just gonna pretend last night didn't happen?"

"Be the good guy you wanted to be. Stay with Bella. You can't be doing that when you have a booty call."

"You are not a booty call Anna. I love you. What we had was not some, some summer romance. It was real… to me anyway."

"I want to give John a chance. I owe it to him to make our relationship work. I don't love you Remy."

"Don't you go lyin' now chere."

"Besides, I'm Jewish."

"What does dat have to do wit anyt'ing?"

"I don't know. I just thought you should know."

"Does that mean you want me to take Jack?"

"Jack?"

"You're the Queen of hearts, I'm the Ace of spades, and now we have a Jack of diamonds. We just need a clover."

"You're weird." Remy laughed out of confusion. "Why can't I be the Ace of spades?"

"Because Remy can't be a Queen."

"Actually it doesn't matter what you are or what we are to each other because there is no 'us' okay?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Well, you leavin' now Ace? Get goin'. The Labrador ain't the only present I gave you for the holidays."

"I'm Jewish."

"Is that going to be your excuse for everyt'ing?"

Smiling now, "I'm Jewish."

"So I've heard."


	17. The Traditional Holiday

A normal winter holiday at the Xavier Institute? I don't think so.

Storm controlled the snow to a powder state allowing the young mutants to have a traditional snowball fight. After freezing the lake nearby Bobby turned a 'traditional' snow fight significantly ugly after he cheated by using his powers. Iceman 'accidentally' turned his snowball into ice and missed his target, smacking Logan (who was nearby babysitting the group) near unconscious.

_Needless to say, Logan was a _tad_ upset. _

Boom Boom was her twelve year-old prankster self when she went ice-skating at the lake. Constantly tossing time bombs into the frozen water to test its strength and depth, Kurt teleported her back to Xavier's Institute placing her on the rooftop.

_Needless to say, Boom Boom was a _tad_ upset._

Kitty, still depressed by Piotr's shocking news, kept herself isolated in the kitchen. After she almost burned down the entire mansion with her Christmakah sugar cookies, Scott demanded that she leave the kitchen and join the rest of the X-men who were currently in crowded in the main living room exchanging gifts, but she refused… then threw a toaster at him.

_Needless to say, Scott was a _tad_ upset._

Anna and Sarah lounged on the couch in the midst of all the festivities. Both wrapped up in dark ruby red chenille blankets and hot chocolate in hand they reminisced the past holiday celebrations.

"Oh, my gosh! Remember in like, oh what was it… eighth grade when Kitty had us make ginger bread men and we dressed up one with blue frosting and sprinkles to make it look like Beast?" Sarah slurped a marshmallow from her steaming coffee mug. "Good times…"

"Remember the one we made of Logan with black licorice?" The erupted with laughter until they heard the front door slam open.

The students became stagnant as the room was swept with silence. "Aw, come on Logan! It was just a little snowball fight!" Once in view the students saw Logan walking behind Bobby with the tips of his claws slightly piercing Bobby's black sweatshirt.

"Yeah, well you can practice your aim in the Danger Room with me for the rest of your vacation."

"Come on, be reasonable here? It's not like I could have done permanent damage or anything-"

"Well I'll let you think on that while you're underground in the hanger."

"Why would I be down there?"

"X-jet needs a wax. So glad you volunteered Robert."

"Wow, there is never a time when there is not something going on here."

From the corner of her eye, Anna saw a blur fall from the roof. When the hazy image stood out from the bushes that had blocked her fall Anna saw that is was Boom Boom. The small blonde brushed off her boots and was then struck by a snowball. "Yeah…"

"I can't believe she went out with him."

"Who?"

"Lorna. I can't believe she went out with Bobby."

"Oh…"

"He's a total party animal and a complete man-whore. She knew that right?"

"I guess he was different around her."

"Wasn't different around me."

"What? You an' Bobby?" Anna raised her eyebrows.

"We just made out during a party. I was totally wasted."

"That's all the happened?"

"Yes." Anna's shaped eyebrows were still raised in question. "What? It's not like you haven't made out with him either!"

"That was a spin the bottle game like three years ago!"

"Yeah, yeah… yeah." Sarah blew on her hot chocolate, satisfied with the temperature, she took a sip. Sarah took notice to the brunette Labrador cuddled on Anna's lap. "So…"

"So…"

"So when are you gonna tell me who gave the pup?"

"Oh gosh…"

"Did John give it to you?"

"No."

"Did-" Sarah thought twice before saying Warren. If he weren't missing then he would be the perfect suspect. He was always buying Anna nice and expensive things. It was logical. "Did Logan give him to you?"

Anna laughed for a long while, then bluntly replied with a 'no'. Quickly changing the subject Anna asked, "Do you think it'd be safe to talk to Kitty?"

"What's wrong with her? Besides her obsessive holiday baking?"

"Piotr is moving an' I guess she took it very personal."

"What? Who told you that?"

"Piotr. A little while ago. He's movin' to Russia to help-"

"RUSSIA?"

"That's what I said!"

"Wow, she's probably heart broken." Sarah tightened her grip on the cup of cocoa.

"We should go talk to her." Anna let her blanket droop behind her.

"I'm not going in there! Anna, she threw a toaster at Scott. A toaster!"

"Come on." Sarah barely had enough time to place her cup on the end table before she was dragged over to the kitchen tripping over her blanket.

The girls entered through the swinging doors to the stainless steel kitchen, which was hardly recognizable. Kitty was covered in chocolate, egg, and random dough mixes and was nervously trying to keep her self occupied by staring at the oven. The island counter was covered with mounds of cookies and other sweets just as Kitty was. The sink was hidden behind loads of dishes and the dishwasher was presently erupting soapsuds from its lid.

Anna whispered: "Kitty?" She then began to speak louder. "Sugah, I think-"

"Sugar! That's what I need at the store. Can you go get me some?" Kitty was still focused on the rising chocolate cookies.

"Kat, I think maybe you should… stop baking." Sarah advised.

"What? Why?" She glanced at them in confusion.

"It's a little weird hon." Sarah stood back from Anna thinking Kitty was going to throw the metal spatula that was currently in her possession. "Do you want to talk about it? You and Piotr?"

"Yeah, 'cause we're here for you."

"No, I just need some more sugar. I had this recipe that I got from one of Jean's cookbooks-" Kitty searched the room turning over various empty Betty Crocker boxes. "It was here somewhere… ah ha! See I just need some more… oh wait I don't have any vanilla…" She collapsed on the floor and began to weep. Sobbing, she repeated the word 'vanilla' over and over.

"Kitty…" Both the girls came to console her.

She spoke nasally and congested. "What's wrong with me? No wonder my boyfriend is moving to Russia… I'm a freak."

"That's not why he's moving to Russia Kat. You know he would never want to leave you unless he had too."

"It doesn't matter now, we broke up anyway."

"You guys broke up? But, you were the cutest couple ever!"

Anna elbowed Sarah in the arm, "Not helping."

"Ow… well you called her weird."

"I didn't- okay this ain't about us here." Anna directed her attention to Kitty, "Why'd ya'll break up?"

"Long distance. I just can't do it. I should give it a try because he's so great, but no. I break up with him because I'm a total freak." She placed both hands over her dough-powdered face and muffled, "What's wrong with me?"

"I wouldn't know, but I think that's called love."

"So think so Ann?"

"I do."

"Well, I think that you should get all prettied up and go talk to the sucker!"

"Sarah's right. You should talk to him, he's sad without you too yah know."

"Okay…" Anna helped Kitty up.

They were exiting the kitchen when the oven timer went over with a loud buzz. "Oh, my cookies!"

"Kitty! Stop obsessing!"

"I'm not Sarah. I just don't want to burn down the kitchen or I might be out of a home. Not because the house would burn down, but because Scott would more than likely kick my skinny ass out."

"I'll get the cookies Kitty."

"Thank you Ann."

Once they exited the kitchen Anna retrieved the chocolate cookies from the oven. After placing each cookie on a cooling rack she turned off the oven, then glanced at the Toll House sweets that she knew were nice and gooey. Anna headed to the fridge and grabbed the last gallon of milk. When she turned around Remy was standing before her.

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. "What?" Anna inquired with a smile.

"Do you need a glass Ace?" From Remy's hand appeared a small glass. He held the object out to her.

"Yes… thank you." She grasped the glass delicately and poured the milk to the top of the glass. She felt him lingering behind her. He placed a hand just below her right rib cage holding her closely against him. "Remy-"

"I know, I know. You're Jewish." He turned to the fridge and seized a red apple from the crisper from the bottom. Speaking into the fridge he asked, "So where's the mutt?"

"Behind you."

Remy looked over his shoulder to see Jack licking at something on the floor. The small puppy peeked up at him and seemed to smile. "So he is…" Standing now, he just simply gazed into Anna hoping to melt her heart.

He sunk his teeth into the ruby fruit. She could feel its succulence, almost like a kiss. "Actually…" She placed the glass down just prior to taking sip. "I'm not Jewish."

"Oh?"

"I mean, I am Jewish, but it's not like I celebrate Hanukkah or anything."

"So you're not Jewish?"

"No." Within a second Remy was pressed against the cold steel of the fridge. Anna placed a ripe kiss on his lips, he responded with a fiery and passionate kiss on her supple lips. The apple rolled off his hand as he compressed her against him. Jack found the crimson ball and began to pursue the fruit around the kitchen.

Anna forced herself off of him. He looked at her with a mixture of emotions: bewilderment, lust, and something of a horny nature. "I'm going to the pool house."

"What?"

"I'm going to the pool house…" She drew her hand to his chest, "… the _empty_ pool house."

"That so?"

Anna said nothing as she grabbed Jack from the floor and carried him out with her.

…

"I was stupid to ask you to marry me. I just thought-"

"It was indeed stupid."

"Ororo-"

"How could you think that _this_ would turn into something more?"

"I want you to end it with Hank. I want you to end it with him and come back to me."

"Hank and I are married Logan. I love him."

"But, he doesn't love you."

"Logan-"

"He spends all his time with the new Stark equipment than he does you. He doesn't even notice you anymore."

"He-"

"_I_ notice you Ororo. _I_ love you. I know you better than anyone. I want to be with you."

"Logan, I'm sorry. I just… can't. I really want to work things out with-" She was astonished by the tender kiss he gave her.

"Tell me you felt something…"

"I feel a lot of things." They tumbled on the bed smothering each other with sensual kisses.

Jubilee entered the room and paralyzed upon entering.

"Jubilee… I, um-"

She locked her eyes shut. "I didn't see anything. I just-I-I-"

"Jubilee?"

"Yeah Logan?" She partially viewed him, afraid.

"Leave. Now."

"Okay, yeah. I just… I didn't see anything-"

"Jubilee!"

"Okay. Right…Leaving now."

Ororo and Logan both saying in unison, "Oh, God…"

…

"So I know you're scared…"

"Scared?"

"About moving."

"Oh, well yeah a little I suppose. I'm just worried about not fitting in yah know?"

"Come on Lorna… as if you don't belong in a prestigious private school…"

"I don't!"

"Shut up."

"Kurt! You did not just tell me to shut up!"

"Lorna. Shut up." He repeated before gently tossing her in the powder snow.

"Are you seducing me?"

"I don't have to seduce you."

"IS THAT SO?"

"Yeah…" He gingerly kissed her neck.

At first it felt good, but then the pain that had subsided in her abdomen had come back. Lorna winced in ache and lightly pushed him away. "Kurt, I'm still not feeling well."

"Are you ever gonna tell me _why_ you went to the hospital?"

"No."

"Okay, fine…" He lifted himself off her and eased himself into the snow. It was silent for a while until he spoke again. "I wanna take you somewhere."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"Where?"

He turned and grinned, "It's a surprise."

"Kurt I don't like surprises."

"Do you think I care?" He grabbed her hand. She blinked at the blue haze that surrounded her. "Well I do."

"Oh, my gosh Kurt…"

Her empty dorm room was not so empty. In the center of the room was a plain brown table, but on it was a beautiful table setting. Red roses lay peacefully in a vase at the heart of the table. Candles on the floor lit the room.

"Kurt…" There were so many ways she could describe the setting. "It's-"

"Wonderful? I know."

She smiled softly as he placed his blue hand at the small of her back leading her to her seat. He lifted the cover on the porcelain dish only to reveal a gingerbread man. She burst out laughing. "That is sooo cute!" The gingerbread cookie had green frosting for hair and a little green jellybean dress to match. "Is this suppose to be me?"

"Well, yeah… but you're not fat or doughy."

She laughed again. "How'd you know I had a secret obsession with gingerbread men and green jellybeans?"

"Because I'm a gingerbread man and Anna told me about the 'green only' jellybeans." He took his seat across her and pushed the vase of roses to the side in order to see her.

"You do know that you're the best boyfriend ever right?"

"Yeah, yeah I did know that." He loved that she was beaming with happiness as she picked out a jellybean. "Lorna, I'm sorry I didn't asked you out last year… to prom."

"Oh?" She looked up at him, still savoring the jellybean bouncing in her mouth.

"I didn't ask you, because I'm a total idiot."

"Just a smidgen."

"I love the fact that you say the word smidgen and that you're obsessed with gingerbread men and green jelly beans. And I love that fact that you're infatuated with all the characters on _Laguna_ _Beach_-"

"I-"

"Um, yeah I have noticed. It's practically the only thing we watch on TV. But, I love the fact that you have passions. You aspire to things I could only dream of. It's like you make me better, make me whole. And I love your hair-"

"My hair?"

"I _love_ your green hair, probably because it makes me seem like less of a total freak. I love everything about you. I don't care if we're going to fast. I love you."

"You… what?" The green jelly bean dropped to the floor.

"I LOVE you, Lorna Dane."

She loved the way his lips moved when he said her name and the _way_ he said it. "I-I love you too." _I would have named her Marla I think, or maybe Joanne. I think he would have been a good father. I think we could have done it. I do love him._

Kurt tried to control himself from jumping up and down in joy. "I got something for you." He pulled up the cover on his plate to reveal a small dark velvet box and handed it to her.

"Kurt, I just got you that…" She finally retrieved the small case from the plate. "…oh God."

"Will you marry me?"

…


	18. The Dirty Whore

_Oh. My. God. Logan and Ororo? Can you say total opposites? Holy crap. I wonder if Dr. McCoy knows about this… duh! Jubilee you're so stupid. Oh great, I'm referring to myself in the third person. I just need to clear my head… _

Jubilee made her way past the foot of snow in the garden. The roses drooped around her in the coldness of the powder. The snow continued along the brick path to the pool house. Upon arriving to the door she saw a lonely daisy near the entryway. She smiled faintly and entered the pool house. Jubilee saw Mr. LeBeau and Anna draped in each other's arms and lips in the steaming chlorinated water._ Ewwwwww… _She ran back to the mansion with fear of what new secrets she might uncover behind the doors of each room at the Xavier Mansion.

…

Anna laughed softly as she hooked her bra together. "That was… wow."

"…Yeah…"

Anna scrunched into her jeans. "Well, it's been fun."

"What?" Remy was also fidgeting into his pants.

"I said," She picked up her shirt that was teetering at the edge of the pool. "…it's been fun."

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"I heard John is back in town… is that where you're goin'? To see him?"

"I always go the Brotherhood house on Christmas and yes, I am going to see John. He got in this mornin' and it's his birthday tomorrow-"

"The day _after_ Christmas, how ironic..."

"He is my _boyfriend_ yah know."

"You're gonna do dis to me all de time huh?"

"Do what?"

"Dangle yourself in front of me. Bring up John…"

"If I'm agreeing to be your filthy mistress then I think I have the right."

"Filthy mistress?"

She winked then exited the pool house.

…

"Hey, Leech! What did you get for Christmas?" Leech was sitting on the carpet of the living room admiring his gifts. Anna bent over placing Jack on the floor as Leech eagerly listed what he had received for Christmas.

"Oh, I got a lot of stuff Anna Marie! I got a little truck from Mr. Logan and look! I can steer it with this remote!"

"That is so cool!"

"And I got a puzzle from-" He glanced at the small tag on at colorful decorated box, "From Jean and Scott."

"Anything else?"

"Ororo and Hank got me a sweater." He tugged at the deep mahogany sweater he was wearing. "It's nice and cozy."

"Did you open what Santa got you?"

"Hmmm..." He looked furiously at his gifts spread around him. "...nope."

"Well of course you didn't." She handed him a small box. "Santa wanted me to hand deliver it to you."

His eye widened at box. "You talk to Santa?"

"Psh… all the time!"

"Are you serious?"

"Serious."

"Wow! Santa got me Oreos! How'd he know they're my favorite and oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"He gave my five WHOLE dollars!"

"Well what's a little boy like you gonna do with five dollars?"

"I unno. I guess I'll save it! This is the best Christmas EVER."

Anna gave a faint smile knowing that this was his only Christmas. "Well, I'm glad."

"You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"Santa never got me anything before."

"No?"

"Maybe he just didn't know where I lived."

"You must have not been on his map."

"Well now I am! Is that why we go down underground to give presents to all my old friends?"

"Yup. Ororo knows that Santa is really busy on Christmas so she offered to go down to you're old house and give them presents from Santa."

"So she's an elf?"

"No… she's Santa's helper."

"Can I be Santa's helper?"

"I'll ask him okay?"

"Okay. Oh, Anna Marie?"

She laughed slightly, "Yes?"

"What did you get for Christmas?"

She straightened out. "Well-"

"I see you changed cloths Ace."

She warmed at the sound of his voice. Turning to him smiling she said, "Ah did."

"Why?"

Anna glanced back at Leech who had already forgotten she was gone. He fumbled with the bag of Oreo's and soon they exploded all around him. He laughed as Jack ate an Oreo on his knee. Then Leech and Jack were both on all fours scrounging for the cookies scattered in the vicinity.

Whispering Anna replied, "Because they smell like sex an' I can't go and give my boyfriend welcome home kisses with my clothes smelling like our dirty selves."

"I think they smell good."

"I bet you would." They both grinned saying nothing in a silent flirtation.

"Remy LeBeau!"

Anna glanced behind him and saw his blonde bombshell of a wife coming this way. Anna could tell she was obviously into the holiday season wearing a knit sweater with a snowman on it, Christmas light earrings dangling from her ears, and a Santa button above her right breast. "Good luck with that one." Anna sat next to Leech.

"What?" He turned to see his wife. "Oh, god."

"Where have you been?" Bella sang.

"I, uh-" He turned to see Anna sitting Indian style while scratching Jack's belly. "What is it Bell?"

"Julian loves his Tonka truck. Just loves it!"

"That's good…"

"Yeah…"

"Anyt'ing else Bella?"

"Well… yes. I noticed you didn't get me anythin' for Christmas an' it's 'cause I told you I didn't want nothin', but I want somet'in' now. I was thinkin' we could have sex tonight." Anna's ears perked up.

"Bella! Can we talk about this later?" Remy grunted through a shut jaw.

"No! We'll talk about it right here an' now!"

"_Bella, stop it._"

"_No! You've let me stay here, yet you avoid and ignore me!_" Bella folded her arms.

"_I didn't let you stay here. You barged in on my life and brought a kid with you so I'd have to let you stay!_"

"_I thought you wanted to work out our relationship. Julian is yours. It's not my fault you decided to have sex with me nights before you left me!_"

"_Maybe if you didn't fuck my brother, then I wouldn't have such a problem being here with you right now._"

Bella rolled her eyes. "_I told you that it was a one time thing-_"

"_A one time thing that lasted our whole relationship. I wouldn't be surprised if he came barging through the front door, wanting to take you back!_"

"_I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?_"

"_Enough to make me forget._" Remy couldn't even look at her. Every time he did, he saw her with his brother in his bed tangled up in the sheets the week before their arranged marriage.

"_Look at me! Why can't you look at me?_"

"_Bella, I don't want to look at you._"

Bella took a deep breath, a sigh of composure. "_Do you, or do you not want to work things out with me?_"

"_I don't really have a choice now do I? Bringing that kid into my life…_"

"_I want to work things out with you, but the only way we can do that is if-_"

"_We have sex? Do you want me to get you pregnant again? So then I'll have no other choice?_"

"_Remy… please. I haven't had sex since-_"

"_John?_"

"_Remy! I just…I need to have some hope here for us. I need you to still want me._"

After a long pause Remy finally answered. "_I'll think about it._"

"_What do you have to think about? In honor of the New Year? Please baby…_"

Anna stood holding Jack and spoke in French as they had been, "_Come on Mr. LeBeau. Woman just wants some action, she's on her hands and knees here. Give her a break._" Anna left the room, leaving Remy in astonishment and Bella in embarrassment.

"Oh gosh… did she just hear our whole conversation?"

"She speaks French!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna, wrapped up in her warm winter clothes, rang the doorbell of the Brotherhood house. She felt small vibrations on the ground beneath her. Miniscule rocks began to shake on the porch, but she didn't care to think about it. She didn't care to think about the chilling wind that swept her up or that the clouds began to turn a dark gray, surrounding her. All she could think about was Remy and Bella together in bed. She pictured him tearing apart her holiday sweater, grabbing her at the waist, then tossing her to the bed. He kissed her now-

"Are you just going to stand there Rogue?" Blob stood in the door way with a sub sandwich in hand. He wiped the glob of mustard from the corner of his chin with the bulk of his arm.

"Oh, right…" She squeezed her way through the door, avoiding Blob and his sandwich. "Sorry… is John upstairs?" Anna didn't wait for the answer and began toward the staircase.

"Hey! I saw Rahne sniffin' around here the other day. I don't like any X-dweeb roamin' around the Brotherhood house."

"What are you sayin' Blob?"

"I'm sayin' that you better get that freak on a leash. I better not see no one snooping around here."

"Are you makin' some kind of threat?"

"Not to you. I like you." He stuffed the last half of his sub into the black hole called his mouth. Once again a glob of mustard dripped from his chin. "It's them I don't like."

"I am one of them."

"Just keep those X-freaks away from here. Think you can do that?"

"First thing on my list Blob." She turned around rolling her eyes, shook her head, sighed, and then giggled as she continued up the stairs.

Anna took off her midnight black boots at John's door. She gripped the gold knob, turning it ever so slowly. John's suitcase idled at the foot of his bed. He was lying on his plaid bedspread with his arms folded behind his head. John's eye's were shut in slumber.

Anna tiptoed over to his bed and snuggled next to him. She placed his arm around him; it was then that he woke up screaming. He pushed her off the bed and grabbed for his lighter.

"John! Calm down!" She pleaded.

Breathing heavily he questioned, "Ro?"

"Yes!" She got up and brushed herself off not knowing the last time his wood floor was swept. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"God damn. I'm so sorry Rogue." He slid off of the mattress and aided her. "Are you alright?"

"Havin' a bad dream or somet'in' sugah?"

"Surprised me is all."

"I'm sorry…"

"No, no. It's okay. I love you as a surprise." He tipped her chin up and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Good."

"I've got a surprise for you too."

"That so?"

"Yup."

…

"I'm ready to talk now."

"Okay… That's good. Great."

"I'm not taking back what I said Piotr, about a long distance relationship."

Piotr saddened. "Oh?"

"I just don't like the idea, but I still want to be with you."

"Okay…"

"So…"

"Oh… so whenever I'm in town we'll be a couple and when I'm not?"

"I'm not going to fall into anyone else's arms Piotr. I still love you. Even though you're gonna be millions of miles away… I'll still love you."

"Huh… well I won't blame you if you hook up with anyone else. You need what you need."

"I'm not going to become a total whore-"

"I hope so."

Kitty and Piotr turned to see Lance leaning, nonchalantly, in the doorway. Replying in unity, "What are you doing here?"

"Heard you might be in her Kitty Kat."

"What are you doing here Lance?" Kitty repeated.

"I'm your new roommate. Wanna welcome me home?"

…

"Scott! They can't live here!" One student cried from the back.

"I can't room with Toad next door!" Jubilee complained.

Many students exclaimed: "Why are they even here?"

"Students! Please, I understand your concerns-"

Logan cut Scott short to silence the crowd of mutants, "Hey! Shut your yaps or I'll slice your tongues. Listen to Scott god damnit!" Immediately the mass was silenced.

Scott shook his head, "As I was saying… I understand all the obvious concerns about the Brotherhood moving in and trust me I feel the same, but the most important thing is that this is what the Professor would have done. Magneto expressed to me personally the recent roommates predicament and as the X-men we will be the best possible hosts we can be to our new guests."

…

"Well no one else is happy about it," Anna slipped under the covers and placed her head on his chest. "But I am."

"So what are our big plans for the New Year under the same roof?"

"Well, before my boyfriend moved in with me down the hall I had planned on going to this big party at the Pink Flamingo with Kitty. They have this huge New Year's thing, wanted to check it out. You wanna be my date?"

"Should that even be a question Ro? I'm in."

"Good…" She straddled him now and draped him with passionate kisses. He took off her shirt and flung it at the door. Anna didn't hear the gray wife-beater tank drop. She turned to see Remy standing in her doorway.

"I suggest you both dismount." Remy gave a secuctive look at Anna. He wet his lips before continuing. "Logan is doing a room check and a surprise danger room session for all you Brotherhood buddies." Anna smiled at him, knowing what he was thinking about. "So I suggest you high tail it out of here?"

"Uh, yes sir."

Remy smiled as the 'sir' was expelled from John's mouth. Gesturing to the door Remy urged, "Come on. Let's go."

John hurried out of the room. His absence left Remy and Anna alone in the bedroom, which is never a good thing. "What?"

Remy shook his head, "Nothing…" He glanced at Anna who was standing in front of him half naked. The gray bra she wore hugged her breasts neatly exposing her cleavage to it's fullest extent. "I'll see you later, huh Ace?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Piotr? Can you get me a martini hon?"

"Only if we get to talk about Lance living with you."

"Honey! It's not my fault you're going to Russia!"

"Well I don't think I want to go anymore."

"Aw, you're jealous. That is so cute."

"Oh my gosh will you both just shut up?" Kitty and Piotr gave Anna a piercing look, but she continued, "_Both_ of you go and get some drinks. I'm dying over here with out some alcohol."

They both replied with a bold 'fine'. They headed toward the bar both arguing immensely.

"So who was that teacher who uh,-"

"Caught us last night? That was Mr. LeBeau."

"I've never seen him around."

"He's new. Only been here 'bout half a year. Little more."

"Is he gonna say anything?"

"No."

"Are you guys close or something?"

"What are you trying to get at here?"

"He gave you this look."

"A look?"

"A sultry look and you returned it."

"What?"

"Were you with anyone while I was gone?"

"You are so full of shit and you haven't even had anything to drink yet."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm just-"

Anna turned the fight on another pathway. "I just can't be around you right now. I'm still mad that you went to Genosha. Don't think I've forgiven you. Or forgotten about it."

"Anna-"

"I assume you're going back?"

John was distracted, "Yes. In February."

"That's great. Just wonderful."

"Anna come on-"

"No. I just… I don't want to be around you right now." Anna left the table and headed to the bar. She placed herself on the bar stool and was greeted by the bartender.

"What can I get you?"

"Tequila and keep it coming."

"You sure about that?"

"A shot of tequila please? And this time with no questions, eh?"

"Coming right up." The bar keep swallowed his pride and gave her requested order.

"You wanting a bad morning?"

Anna looked over to a man two stools over. He had strawberry blonde hair and an apparent good-looking physique. "Maybe." She gulped down the shot and motioned for another.

"You don't remember me. Understandable."

"Refresh my memory." Anna swigged another.

"Well," He scooted to the stool next to her. "I usually don't reveal my secret identity, but for you I'd be willing to take the risks." Anna's eyebrows rose as she starred into his light green eyes. "Flash."

"Make out session. Unforgettable. How could I forget?"

"It's okay. I forgive you." He yelled for the bartender, "Can I get what she's having?" He nodded in agreement.

"So what are you doing in New York?"

"Justice League business." His shot was placed in front of him.

"In a night club? At eleven o'clock?"

"Last time I checked, you're still seventeen."

She lied through her teeth. "Well, now I'm eighteen. My birthday was a week ago."

"Huh…" He poured the alcohol down his throat.

Anna was silent for a while tracing the lip of the shot glass. "Wanna see me in the morning?"

"I'm interested."

"Then I suggest more tequila."


	19. Honesty Sucks

Anna's eyes popped open to see yet again, another environment unknown to her. She felt a certain nakedness when she woke so as she rose up from the bed she reached for the sheets to wrap her self in. She stood next to a large king size bed and examined the room. It was modern, but surely not a home. The décor looked like that of a hotel room– a very expensive hotel room.

"What are you doing?"

Anna swung back to look at the man lying casually on the bed, his bottom half covered by a feathery comforter. "I… don't know."

"Why don't you come back to bed?"

_Who are you?_ "I better… not." She clenched the bed sheet tighter against her chest.

"Anna, come on-"

_Oh god…_ At that moment she replayed the night before. Five tequila shots or so later (she couldn't remember the exact amount) Flash asked for her to come to his place. She obliged in a mostly drunk state. She was not drunk enough to not have sex all night with this complete stranger.

"I haf tah go… now." She tiptoed across the wooded floor of the, just realized, top-level suite.

…

"Lance, you do know that this is never happening again… ever. I just was missing Piotr that's all. I do realize this was a mistake and I am going to tell him that I slept with you."

"You didn't think it was a mistake five minutes ago Kitty."

"Yeah well…"

"Then why?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Sex. Had to scratch an itch."

…

"That was…" Bella bit her lip trying to find the right word to describe their supposed lovemaking.

"Awful." Remy hopped off the bed and began to dress.

"It was never dis bad before… was it?"

"I don't know…we've never had tah schedule sex before."

"Well, we did it. Maybe next time-"

"Next time?" Remy said as he pulled his thermal shirt past his head.

"Well… yeah…"

"Why would we do _that_ again?"

"I'm still you're fiancée yah know."

"I broke off the engagement the night I left. Go get Julian from Jubilee. I'm going… out."

"She's only been taking care of him for five minutes."

"Which should tell you about the _next_ time."

Bella asked as Remy turned the knob of their room. "Where are you going?"

"I told you," Turning the gold handle, "OUT." With a slam, the door was shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna tapped her pencil against the cramped school desk. She glared at John who was busy taking chemistry notes full of formulas and unknown words to Anna.

_He just doesn't want to talk to me. Hopefully trying to figure out a way to let me down easy… he has to dump me right? I cheated on him. No person in their right mind would… then there's Remy… but that had the kid factor. Doesn't count. He has to dump me. _

It was lunch now. The bell rang and the AP Chemistry students shuffled out of their classroom and into the halls of Bayville High. John grabbed his red Jansport backpack and filed out of the classroom, as did the rest of the students. Anna followed him.

"John!" Anna called out to him from down the hall. "John!"

He finally stopped at his locker two minutes later. "What do you want Ro?" John angrily stuffed his chemistry book into his locker.

"Are you going to talk to me? Ever?"

"I don't know. I don't really associate with whores."

Anna lowered her eyes. _Three guys in one week… he's right_. "I had too many shots okay? I was angry at you and had too much tequila-"

"I was angry at you too. You didn't see me leaving the club with a twenty five year old man."

_Twenty-five? Really?_ "John it meant nothing…" Anna couldn't even look at him. It had never been harder to be mean.

"Anna," He smashed the locker closed. "You don't get it. Do you?"

"Get what?"

"You pushing me away again, but this time I'm not just gonna give up. I still love you. Why can't you see that?"

Anna was buried in homework this Thursday night. Luckily the phone rang and acted as a possible distraction.

"Hello?" Anna leaned back in her chair.

"Hey… it's John."

"Are you calling from your cell?"

"Yes…"

"Why? You live here?"

"Turn around?"

She did and saw him leaning in the doorway. "Oh…"

He did not move from his spot. "We should be honest with each other. If you said it didn't mean anything… than it didn't."

"Well…" Anna didn't know what to say. "Thanks."

"Were you with anyone while I was away in Genosha?"

"No fair: I go first?"

"Yup."

She tensed up, but finally with through her breath she said, "Yes."

John looked down. It hurt him and she could feel it. "Did that not mean anything?"

"When we split up I had been with someone else for five months or so. Then we got back together and I hadn't officially ended it with the other guy."

"That's just… wonderful, Rogue. Anyone I know?"

"No…"

"Huh…"

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you weren't with anyone during our split because then you'd be lying."

"I was with someone."

"Anyone _I_ know?"

"Sarah. I slept with Sarah the night we broke up." He said it calmly as if to anger her, his revenge. Anna was not expecting to be jealous, but she was.

…

The amphitheater was a flutter with drama, as in school drama. The winter play put on by the students. Of course Sarah was a shoe in for the lead of the rendition their drama teacher had done on the classic tale of Romeo and Juliet. The lead for the male was never evident. This made Sarah very nervous knowing that she would have three kissing scenes with that male lead. So Sarah was keeping her self very busy this sixth period painting a gray stonewalls that would be displayed in the city scene.

She laid on her stomach, her leg swaying behind her. Sarah's head bobbed to the music currently playing on her pink I-pod nano. She was about to belt out the chorus of "Stars are Blind' by Paris Hilton when she was tapped on the shoulder by a small Asian girl.

In the current light Sarah could not recognize the face. "Oh, sorry…" Sarah popped off a headphone and gave the girl her full attention. "Yeah?"

"Ms. Mancini asked me to come help you paint." The girl knelt down next to her. Now in the current light showering her Sarah knew who she was. "That okay?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hit on you or anything."

"What?"

"Well I'm sure you know about me."

"Umm…"

The girl now lay as Sarah once had who was now upright. "Known lesbian and mutant… had an affair with a female teacher here at Bayville. It's not something that most people _don't_ know here."

"Oh, well…" Sarah respected her openness and honesty, but did not know how to react.

"So don't be afraid of me…"

"Sorry… if I seemed…fearful… why don't we start over huh?"

"My name is Shan." She dropped her paintbrush back in the half-full bucket and held out her hand.

They shook. "Sarah. Nice to meet you."

Shan grabbed the paintbrush covered in gray and resumed painting. "Likewise."

Sarah gazed into Shan's slanted deep brown eyes and was oddly attracted to her. "And don't worry about what happened. Everyone has dirty laundry yah know?"

Shan laughed whole-heartedly, then after catching her breath she resumed painting the prop. "Yeah…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a girl's night in this cold January night. It was a Friday and usually the girls would be out partying it up somewhere, but not tonight. The mood for dancing and alcohal had subsided. They all lounged in Kitty and Anna's dorm room, a radio in the background.

"I slept with Lance…. I miss Piotr." Kitty hugged her pillow.

"I'm waiting for John to break up with me." Anna dove her head into her pillow. Muffling now, "Honesty sucks."

A silence overtook the room except for the pop tunes swirling just as the minds were. Both Kitty and Anna stared at Sarah who was picking at her nails.

"Sarah?" Kitty and Anna questioned in unison.

"Huh?"

"This is the part where you say your problem." Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Oh… um… I think I might be bisexual."

Sarah waited for a reaction, both the girls shrugged. "I'm gonna go get something for us to eat." Anna picked herself up and walked out the room.

Before Anna left the room Kitty requested chocolate.

…

As Anna retrieved a bag of chocolate filled Oreos from the top shelf she heard a faint knock at the door. She looked around, and then went to go answer it.

"Warren?"


	20. Sinister Angel

Jack growled behind Anna at the blonde stranger. Even as random chocolate cookies dropped on the floor, Jack kept his body-guard composure.

Anna wanted to ask so many questions, say so many things. _Where have you been? I can't believe you're here… Why are you here? Why are you… blue?_ But most of all: _I've missed you…_All Anna could manage was to throw herself toward him in a loving embrace.

Muffling she expressed her sense of longing, "Gah, Warren… I've missed you…" She felt it a bit odd that Warren pulled in her in, pushing her body against him. When the hug ended she searched his facial expression for an answer to his slight change in his personality. She found nothing, but the same Warren as she had always known. Save the obvious difference in skin color.

"I've missed you too."

"You're blue…"

"That's what genetic testing will do to you."

"What?"

"This summer… I wasn't learning about my fathers business. I was being a lab rat. I'm sorry if I scared anyone while I was gone, just needed a check up."

"Are…are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"You should come inside… it's suppose to snow tonight."

"Not yet… I'm not ready to see everyone. Explain… Why don't we go to the hills or something?"

"Well…" She tugged at her plaid pajama pants. "Not exactly dressed for a walk in town. Let me go grab a sweater at least-"

He swooped his coat from his shoulders and offered the warmth. This revealed his giant wingspan in a metallic form. "You can have my jacket."

"Okay…" His shining wings took her back in awe. It took her a few moments to place each arm through the sleeves. "I'll go get my keys."

"You don't need the Jeep."

"I don't?"

"Everyone on this planet wishes to be able to fly. We can. Embrace it." He held out his gloved hand.

Jubilee watched at the staircase as they flew off into the night sky. Jack sat barking furiously.

…

A hidden mountain lay atop the lights of New York. The city streets could be seen from their positions, the full moon lay in front of them. A cool wind came, sweeping Anna.

When she turned, she saw a shadowy figure behind her. Warren sensed her ready-to-fight-mode and added another explanation. "Anna, don't be alarmed. This is a friend."

Anna was confused, to say the least. "Nathaniel Essex. This is Anna Marie Raven."

"A pleasure. I'm assuming _Raven _Darkholme… Mystique?"

"You know my mother?"

"Yes, good friends actually. I'm also good friends with a teacher of yours at the institute, Scott Summers."

At that moment she realized the 'Nathaniel' was no friend of hers. "I find that highly unlikely."

"Oh?"

"Warren, what's going on here?" As she turned her eyes to Warren a hard punch was coming to her face. Anna, caught off guard, was thrown to the dirt by the blow. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry." She came to her feet only to be knocked back by another blow, this time to her stomach. "I really am." He smiled from the corner of his lips.

"Your friend Warren would never hurt you _willingly_. He is under a 'psychic persuasion'." Nathaniel came out from the shadows. The moon shone of his face to reveal a sinister nature.

Warren reached for Anna, pulling her into a kiss. While under his hold the metallic winged Angel pushed off from the dirt. They began a brawl in the sky that could only be described as what looked like an ancient Roman or Greek myth.

Both Warren and Anna took punches to the chest, abdomen, face, and various other places on her body. The clash ended when Warren grabbed at the mutant girl's long brown hair, pulling her head to his knee. She fell back to the hill, nearly unconscious, making a small crater in the grass-dirt mixture.

Warren drew himself back to where Anna lay limp. He was about to throw another punch, but was stopped by the guest. "NO! Do not lay another hand on her Mesmero. Apocalypse does not wish it."

Warren regained control of his mind, withdrawing his arm in utter misunderstanding.

Anna gazes up at them with one eye. The other was shut closed. With what little strength she had left she heard remnants of the conversation. "…need her… transference… her mutant powers…inject…syrum…wait…take… Egypt… Apocalypse… apocalypse…" Now both eyes shut. Her mind black, empty.


	21. A Secret Unravels

Remy nodded off at the side of her hospital bed, but was awoken by Jack's piercing bark.

The bark triggered a wake up call inside Anna's head. Her eyes adjusted to the bright fluorescent light above her. Her neck stiff, she called out into the light. "Hello… is anyone the-"

"I'm here."

"Remy?" Anna turned her head slightly to see Remy delicately holding her hand, Jack on his lap.

"Yes…" His voice trembled softly.

"Where… where am I?" As she spoke Remy noticed her beautiful body had thinned and her tan skin now pale.

"Lower basement… the hospital…"

"Hospital." Anna searched her mind for the meaning.

"You're very sick Anna, you should rest."

She eased herself up, leaning against the headrest of the bed. "What's wrong… with me?"

"You weren't stable for a long time. Anna… you weren't supposed to wake up."

"Well, I'm awake now."

"Yes," He kissed her hand softly. "…you are. You know Jack has been here with you for the past three days."

She smiled softly. "Oh?"

"Only got up five times, peed on Logan's shoe twice an' when Logan tried to scoot him out of the room Jack started to bite him. Animal controversy."

Anna laughed, but not for long. Her everything hurt. She winced in pain. "So…" Anna adjusted herself. "Logan was here?"

"He found you an' brought you here."

"Didn't care to stay?"

"He said… he said he wasn't strong enough."

"Huh…"

"Scott and him are talking to Jubilee now. She saw you leave with…" Remy trailed off.

"Warren?"

"Yeah chere… Are you okay?"

"Remy… I feel… empty."

"Jean said that your powers might be stripped if you ever woke up from your coma. Instead of your powers being in remission, they may be gone completely."

"How," Looking at her hand held by his, "did you know that my powers _weren't_ active?"

"I didn't."

She glared at their hands with blank expression. Then Anna gazed at him speaking only with her eyes, calling him. When he let go of her hand, she looked away. Remy then eased himself on the small cot wrapping his arms around her cold and thin body. Surrounded by his warmth, the emptiness she felt just a few moments ago had dissolved.

Anna turned and wrapped her slender arms around him. Though crying was something she never wanted to admit to she felt like crying some tears now could only do her good. Anna finally decided that she wouldn't. She couldn't feel any better than she did now in Remy's arms. Anna kissed his arm and slightly rubbed her head against it. He no longer had his defining smell, a smell that would often remind her of where she was born and raised for a time as a young southern belle: in Mississippi; Remy now smelled of the hospital room they lay in, which said of his time with her unconscious body. She gazed up at him to see a small tear drip from the outer corner of his red eyes.

Bella watched as Anna kissed away the tear from his cheek.

…

Remy kept his chin buried in Anna's auburn hair, gently stroking her arm. Sometimes after they slept together, Anna could never actually get to sleep. She would drift off into a short slumber before waking up with a racing heartbeat and clouded mind. He would caress her arm like this and she would fall into a deep sleep. Now, the repetitive notion lulled her to sleep, as he knew it would. He looked up and through the glass walls saw Logan with arms crossed. Logan motioned for him to leave with a dagger of a glare.

Remy slid away from her cautiously, not wanting to wake her up. He turned his back from Logan as he tucked Anna in loosely. Remy snuck a kiss on her forehead and exited the room.

"Logan-"

"You should leave… now, before my claws come out and I chop your penis off. I doubt any girl would want you then."

"You know…" Remy decided this would be the only time to back down from a fight, mostly because he didn't think Logan to be a man of bluffs. "…Fine…"

Before leaving the room, Logan called out to him, "By the way, your _WIFE_ is looking for you." Remy ducked his head down and entered the elevator. Anna watched the steel doors closed, leaving Logan the only one in the vicinity.

…

"Oh… there you are. I've been lookin' for you just about everywhere."

"Well, I'm here now…" Bella's hair was awkwardly messy; a black bra strap dropped from her shoulder; a brown Ugg boot hugged her right foot while the other one bare.

"I need you to watch Julian for me-"

"Where is the little tike?"

"Oh…" She scratched her head. "Somewhere… I just need you tah watch him OKAY!"

"Okay…"

"I can't find Jubilee or any other teenager 'round here. So I need you to watch him… I need to clear my head."

"I said okay Bell. You forget your meds or somethin'?"

"I'M FINE!" The door slammed as she left and slammed as she returned. "Actually… I'm not fine. I found you with Anna down stairs.

Remy stood stiff. "Yeah?"

She placed her hands at her hips, hoping for him to admit. "Why were you down there?"

"She was one of my students. She's injured. What a stupid-"

"Do your students always KISS you? Are you always that physically close with a student?"

"Oh…"

"Tell me Remy… how am I suppose to be feelin' right now?"

"Bella when I left you and I came to New York I met someone. We'd been together for four or five months. That women is lying on a hospital bed. The woman that I love is down there. I don't want to hurt you Bella, but-"

"You don't want to hurt me?" She rolled her eyes. "That's hard to believe."

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU BELL…but, I do love her."

…

"I think I may love him Logan, please try to understand."

"I think you should try acting like an _adult_. Take some _responsibility_."

"I _am_ an adult Logan-"

"I assume you've slept with him?" Her silence was the answer. "Did you lose your virginity with him?" She was silent. "I swear to god Marie if he-"

"_I_ came onto _him_ Logan. And do not, DO NOT talk to me about adult responsibilities when I assume that you're still with Ororo."

"Fine, we're both fucked up, but that doesn't matter. Where did I let you slip? When did I just stop paying attention?"

"You weren't ready for me, a child Logan. You're not exactly a cuddly bunny." He laughed, hard and long. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed. "The Professor-"

"The Professor did not just dump you on me. I'm your legal guardian, I should… I should protect you-"

"Logan, you're the only father I've ever had and am glad we got a chance."

"Knock, knock?" Both Logan and Anna turned to see John at the automatic sliding door to her hospital room. "Anna! You're awake… ALIVE!" He ran to her bead side.

"I'm gonna head out and take some adult responsibilities of my own. We'll talk later kid."

"Bye Logan."

"You just woke up… I could come back later… so you can rest? I know you've got a lot on your mind-"

"Actually I think I do need the rest."

"That's …fine. I'll come back later… tomorrow."

"No, you don't have to come tomorrow."

"What?" He came to sit by her.

"No, John… don't sit. Please…"

"What's wrong…?"

"I can't… do this. I can't be with you anymore."

John's mouth gaped in astonishment. "What?"

"I cheated on you… multiple times. And I told you that and you still wanted to be with me… why?"

"Because I love you Rogue. I do-"

"You don't love me."

"YES, I DO. You're doing it again. Pushing me."

"MAYBE I AM! BUT I'M DOING IT… I'm pushing you because I don't… I don't love you."

"You don't mean that-"

"No John I do. You don't either. You don't love me. You can't even look at me without finding some way to see me naked. And I get it. I just have that affect on guys. But you _do not_ love me. Go to Genosha. I know that's what you really want an' then maybe you'll find a girl you really like… love. But that girl ain't me."

"Are you dumping me for that other guy?"

"No! No… please I'm sorry. I am. But, I'm doing this for you. I'm saving you from more possible torment I have. And I hope after all this… we can still be oddly acquainted… friends."

…

"I ended it… with John. I don't expect you to do the same. I just… thought you would want to know."

"I do. Bella… she left. I think… we're free Anna."


	22. Never A Boring Moment

"What?"

"Bella left. She-She's gone…" Anna sat upright in her hospital bed staring at him in awe in no reply. "Not something you were expectin' tah hear huh chere?"

"I wasn't expectin' tah hear anythin'. I… I was expectin' you tah kiss me making me forget about everything, then I remember your Bella situation days later and bring it up in a fight, then some make up sex before repeating everythin' all over again."

"Well, if it makes you feel better we can have makeup sex right now."

"We're not even arguing."

"We're arguin' on whether or not we're arguin'."

"You think you're so funny Remy LeBeau."

…

Anna draped off her white hospital gown and folded it neatly on the sanitized bed. Kurt had brought her down some clothes earlier and was now lacing them on her body. The only thing that was on her mind was a soothing warm shower that would wash off any hospital scent, then taking a long steaming bath for the relaxation. She smiled at the thought.

"Anna? What are you doing?" Jean's red hair was placed in bun at the back of her head. She wore a white lab coat that blended in with the atmosphere. Her black-rimmed glasses caught the reflection of the bright lights in the room. The eyewear was loosely on her nose as she glanced from a thin medical chart and back at Anna. "What are you doing up? You need rest, that's what the doctor is ordering."

"That's great an' all Ms. Grey… Doctor Grey… Mrs. Summers… Mrs. Whoever you are-"

"It'd be Doctor Summers at the moment."

"Yes, well JEAN… I'm fine really."

"Well, I wouldn't know how you're doing because your keep deleting your medical files. I have no record of you even being here the past week and actually Cerebro seems to think that you don't even exist."

"Exactly. I wasn't here."

"How do you keep hacking into Cerebro's files Anna?" Jean's arms folded, the medical chart squeezed against her chest.

Anna could feel Jean inside her head, snooping around for the answer, but was looking behind all the wrong doors. "Just comes natural…" _Can you get out of my head now? Starting to get a migraine. _

Jean smiled at the corner of her ruby lips. "Yes, well…"

"Jean, I'm fine. Perfectly fine. I need bedrest, am to notify you of when I can eat solids, and am to take medication to balance my very messed up mutant DNA. Did I get it right?"

"Well, you tell me. I don't have your chart."

"Well, that's what it said. I'm fine."

"You saying that you're fine is not going to make you _actually_ fine."

"I-"

"Your powers were active during the fight you had with… Warren. Your strength and invulnerability accounts for the few scratches you came out with. But internally? Now that you're more stable I need to do more tests, particularly on your abdomen were you took the most-"

Anna cut her off short. "I was stable two days ago."

"Logan said you spiked a _106_ fever yesterday."

"Well, Logan was wrong."

"Was he?"

A short breath of air and a roll of the eyes, "Okay, so I was a bit feverish-"

"Anna, I need to do labs, tests…"

"I'M FINE!"

Jean sighed, "Well, you saying it… isn't good enough. Logan, your legal guardian, has commanded that these tests are done to ensure-"

Anna sat back done on the cot, "Okay…"

Jean said a thank you with her eyes. "Lay down, please." Anna lay stiff as Jean pressed her manicured hand against her abdomen.

Anna thought of their wedding that was a few days ago. It was small family affair, save the few friends that attended. Logan, Ororo, and Hank took the short drive to Annadale, Jean's quaint hometown, and attended the church ceremony.

"Turn on your side." Jean examined Anna's spine.

Anna pictured Jean's white dress gracefully flowing down the aisle. She tried to picture Logan's cloud of emotions as he sat on the church pew and questioned if, at that moment, he still had feelings for Jean. Ororo would sit between Logan and Hank and would have held both their hands. Anna could see Storm holding Beast's hands, as she was about to cry and holding Logan's hand, as he was about to get teary. Of course he would deny it. But Anna knew Logan would not be kissing anyone that night.

"Anna, we need to do an MRI and some body scans. You ready?"

Rogue nodded in agreement and followed Jean out of her room and through a few corridors.

Lastly, Anna wondered Jean's reaction of seeing her all banged up just coming back from her honeymoon. She imagined Scott saying something like, "Honeymoons' over babe", something cliché.

_Warm shower, steaming bath_… Anna lay down on a cold plastic slab. She felt like she was being butchered, poked, and prodded as she always felt in a hospital of any kind. "Just stay still Anna. Over before you know it."

"Yeah."

"Just two more hours, then you can take a warm shower and steaming hot bath." She smiled and Anna caught a glimpse of her pearly whites. Jean disappeared as she entered the tube like machine.

…

The hot water pounded on her back and streamed down the rest of her body. As she had undressed, minutes earlier, she examined her body in the bathroom mirror. Her summer tan had officially disappeared and figured that she'd lost ten pounds… well it looked like it. Her ribs were more apparent and her hips bones were more noticeable as they protruded from her body.

To hide her anorexic shape, she wore a baggy black sweatshirt and sweat pants to match. She couldn't remember when she had last gone to the depths of her closet. What lay in the abyss of the far side of the room were clothes from her Goth stage that she experimented with before her mutant DNA was torn from each of her cells. The warm item had a hole in the pockets that were located on the side. When she tugged it at the back she remember that sweatshirt had belonged to John. Haunted by good memories the sweater inflicted she threw it off herself and opted for a maroon thermal shirt, but was disappointed to see that it hugged her thinning figure. She decided to keep the shirt on, but would go straight to the kitchen to look for some pizza.

As she exited the room and heard someone call out to her from down the hall. The girl was average height, about five-four or so, and had wavy blonde hair that curled more towards the ends. She recognized the face.

"Hey Theresa. What's up?" Theresa's shimmering hair bounced up and down as she jogged over to Anna.

"Scott is looking for you on the lower levels."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"How are you feeling? I didn't think you'd be out of the hospital until next week."

"Jean discharged early. I'm fine now, great even."

"That's good. Well, I gotta run… literally. Logan has got Generation X doing Danger Room twice a day for the next month."

"Sucks. I'm just glad he's not on my back anymore."

"Yeah, well… later after the session we're all suppose to go to the mall, catch a movie or something. I'm inviting you."

"Logan said that was the only way you could go huh? If someone older accompanies you?"

"Well… yeah. But, you're super cool and were the first person that came to mind. But I totally understand if you don't wanna be hanging out with a bunch of freshman and sophomores."

"Is Kurt here? Can you ask _him_?"

"Jubilee said he wasn't home, went to see Lorna. Everyone else is out on the town already. It _is_ Saturday night."

"An' I'm your last hope?"

"It's either you or Logan."

"Then I'll save you some pain."

"Huh?"

"I'll go."

"Cool! So in two hours?"

On her way to Scott's room she found that Kitty went to a party and Sarah working on rehearsals for the school play. The house was empty for the most part. The younger mutants were all downstairs watching Cartoon Network. And Remy? Nowhere to be found.

…

"I need you to tell me everything you remember Anna."

"Scott, Jean just told you I suffered from a major concussion how am I suppose to remember that night?"

"Jean, can you read her mind? Search it for some answers?"

"I wouldn't recommend it Scott. With her powers she has the memories of anyone she's ever absorbed, which makes it very difficult and her powers are randomly coming back into play. I-"

"Jean, please. It feels… something is wrong here."

The three were silent for a time. Scott placed his hands over his face. Jean rubbed her temples. Anna clenched the arms of the steel chair she was in.

"Anna? May read your mind?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Stay relaxed."

Anna fidgeted and became nervous. _What if Jean finds out about… Just don't think about him. _"How can I relax when-"

"Anna, please. Clear your mind. Try to remember that night…"

_"Your friend Warren would never hurt you willingly. He is under a 'psychic persuasion'."_

_"Do not lay another hand on her, Mesmero. Apocalypse does not wish it."_

_"We need her for the transference of her mutant powers. Inject the serum-wait you imbecile. Do not give her too much or she may never wake. Take the girl to Egypt then Apocalypse will gain all her powers and others she has absorbed through the years. Do I have to explain all this to you? Hurry, Apocalypse is waiting." _

_For a moment Anna's mind turns black, then reappears gloomy. _

_The blue man Jean saw was weak and frail. _

_"Apocalypse, we have the girl you asked for." _

_"Bring her to me." _

_As a blue hand is placed at the crown of Anna's head, his scrawny bones disappear, replaced by contracting muscles. He seemed to grow feet taller. _

_Again Anna's mind is poisoned by darkness. _

_"Anna?" _

_A voice calls out amongst the obscurity. _

_"Anna?" _

_A cloud of darkness surrounded the winged Angel in her memory. _

_"I'm going to take you home." _

Jean returned from the depths of Anna's mind, breathing heavily. "Scott… it's bad."

"What? What did you see?"

"Apocalypse."

"What?"

"Not 'what'. 'Who'."

…

"So let me get this straight: My powers have been active all this time… but have been suppressed. So every mutant I've touched in my whole life, has been transferred to this badass of a mutant who is assumingly going to destroy Earth."

"That's what it sounds like." Jean said as she paced around the room.

"Our lives are never boring…"

The automatic door swooshed open as Scott entered. "Okay, I had Beast do a search on this guy, but found nothing more than random sites on pranks or hysteria websites. But what we _did_ find was an ancient myth that originated in Egypt." Scott read of printed pages. "En Sabah Nur, or 'The First One', plotted to overthrow Rama-Tut, Egypt's most powerful pharaoh, long story short… Rama won and thought to of killed him but his full powers were unleashed. After that he roamed planets and conquering civilizations. It is said that he will reappear when world conquest in reach."

"So, 'The First One'… he was the first mutant?"

"I'm guessing Anna."

"We're not ready for this… any of us."

Scott chose to not hear this negative statement, "I sent Storm to Egypt, talk to some of the tribes people. Beast is doing some more research, although this myth seems to be right on the money."

…

"Anna I don't want the students to be frightened now, you shouldn't be either."

"Just another day, right?" Anna turned and began to walk away.

"Wait! Anna… the tests-"

"Yeah, I know… I'm fine."

"You're powers… they're back."

Anna returned her attention, "What?"

"They going to come back, soon and stronger than ever. After Apocalypse stole your absorbed powers, you mutant DNA… it's rebuilding it's self."

"How long?"

"Not, long."

"Wonderful…"

"Another thing…"

"What?"

"I know this may not be the best time to tell you-"

"I don't think this day could get any worse."

"You're pregnant. Early stages, but nonetheless."

…

"And just as I thought the day couldn't get any worse…" Anna saw her mother's shadowy dark blue form in the winter night as she stood at the windowpane of the living room. Mystique stood at the gates of Xavier's Mansion talking to another shadowy figure, who would have been unrecognizable if it weren't for his ruby red eyes.


	23. Missing You

"Mystique, you haf tah go. Ann's gonna be lookin' for me any second now and-"

"You can't be seen talking with me... yes, yes, yes. Why was she in the hospital?"

"I don't know... all I know is that she's fine."

"She better be. This is your job. To watch over her. The relationship was uncalled for."

"Can't change anything now."

"What about your fiancee? She must be worried about your fooling around."

"Bella is gone. Wait a sec', that ain't none over your business."

"Look, my prodigal daughter returns..."

Remy turned to see Anna cozied up in a wool sweater over black sweats and was heading this way.

"You need to leave now."

"Yes... of course. We'll be in touch." Mystique's form shrunk into a raven. Her blue-scaled skin turned into pitch black feathers that blended into the night.

"Remy... was that my mother?"

"Don't worry. She won't be bothering anyone tonight."

Anna replied skeptically, "Yeah... okay..."

"So..." Remy placed a hand around her waist and began to lead her inside. "You keeping me company tonight?"

She became self conscious as his hand slid lower on her body, knowing of what grows inside her. She wondered if he could feel her bones. "Can't. Sorry sugah. I'm going to the movies."

"The movies? With who?" His face began turning red with anger.

"Taking some of the younger kids out. And NO, you can't come!"

"Why on Earth not chere?"

"Last time we went to the movies i got kicked out with half my clothes on Remy. That was not fun."

"I thought it was fun."

"Of course _you _did."

She took the kids to the movies, as promised. Though, she hardly watched the latest teen flick with Amanda Bynes. _Isn't she like twenty? Apocalypse? And this human growing inside her... and who's the daddy? Questions for another night..._ This night, she was tired, drowsy... her closed softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty lay half-dresed on top of Lance. She smothered him with kisses as she held him close.

"What are we doin' here Kat?"

"Well," A kiss was placed on his chest, inching lower between each word. "I was thinkin... we'd... magically... become... naked... and then-"

"No!" He shoved her off of him as a kiss was placed above his belt. "I mean us."

She now stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed. "THERE IS NO US! Gah... for the millionth time!"

"I want there to be."

"What?!"

"I still love you. Cheating on you was the worst mistake of my life-"

"So far."

"I want you to dump Piotr."

"Fuck you." She grabbed her jeans and t-shirt off the floor exited his room, heading down the hallway to hers. _These nights... were a mistake. How could I do this to him? I miss Piotr... I love him so much... I can't believe myself..._

_But... I miss you..._ Lance whispered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The alarm clock buzzed on her nightstand, not that she needed it. She awoke comfortably. It had been a while since this single cot only had one resident for a night. She had told Remy she had a big Sunday planned out and need her rest. (Only a walk in the park was her Sunday) Then, on Sunday night, she gathered another excuse for a solitary night. Sex wasn't the problem here. There were many nights when they would actualy sleep, but Anna needed some alone time. School Monday morning was not the best recovery option for being out of the hospital, but Logan demanded she attend school. So here she was sliding into her size five jeans which now too small so she grabebd one of Kitty's belts. Anna placed a grey tank top on and stole one of Kitty's half sweaters with fake-fur that covered the hood. _Quite cozy I must say._

Jean usually made a big breakfast and today was no different, besides the fact that Jean was missing from the kitchen. Bacon, eggs, toast... (the usual) was placed at Anna's disposal. Although she was already ten minutes late she convinced herself to sit down and stuff herself with as many bacon and egg sandwiches she coudl eat an make within five minutes. Just as she was downing some maple syrup into the mix, Remy entered the kitchen.

"Yup, that's my girlfriend." Leaning casually at the entryway with arms crossed Remy held a huge grin.

With her mouth full she still replied, "Shut up."

He laughed quietly and poured himself some coffee. "So how are you dis mornin' beautiful?"

Anna gulped down some orange juice. "I'm late."

"Wonderin' why you'd still be here. It's already nine."

"What? Nine?" She checked the microwave clock to verify. "DAMN IT! Gotta go.. like NOW!"

"Why don't I drive you?"

Anna grabbed his coffee mug and took swig. She kissed him softly on the cheek and ran off.

xxx

"Anna! Just the person I was looking for."

Anna was a bit perturbed by the high pitch voice that was coming her way, but was surprised to see it was not Kitty. Only after she placed her chemistry book into her gold locker that she realized Sarah was heading toward her all a twitter. "Yeah? What?"

"Well, I have a huge favor to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Did you drive your car here?"

"That's not a favor. That's a ques-"

"Doesn't matter! Do you or do you not-"

"Yes my Jeep is in the parking lot."

"Good... think you could give me a ride after school?"

"Yeah... sure." She remembered what John had confessed to her, about him sleeping with her and wanted to know if it was true. _It damn well better be true. He made me go through that whole honesty fiasco. Shit... I'd be more mad if he didn't sleep with her._ "Sarah?" Anna called out to her from down the hall.

Sarah scuried back. "Yeah?"

"...Where should I meet you afterschool?" _No need to cause drama._

"Amphitheater, I guess."

"Cool... and wait Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Why would you think my Jeep wouldn't be here?"

"Thought Kurt might have taken it since he's been gone for a while."

"What?"

"Yeah took off... jeez I don't know like Friday night."

"Are you serious?" Why isn't Logan on his ass?

"Yes..."

"Eh.. whatever. See you in a bit for lunch."

"Actually... I've got... other plans or lunch. See you afterschool, yeah?"

xxx

Sarah trotted along, carrying a cola with her out to the track and field court. It was lush with trees that began to sprout new leaves free from the winter cold. Under one of the trees her asian drama pal was sitting quietly, nibbling on some Ritz crackers and reading the latest Nicholas Sparks novel. Something they had in common, among other things.

"Hi Shan."

"Hi...Sarah... what are you doing?"

"I remembered you said you ate lunch out here, so thought I'd come join you."

"Why?"

"We're friends right?"

Shan smiled at the thought. She had lost all her friends when everyone found out that she is a mutant. Controlling someone's mind may be a powerful gift, but doesn't impress many. More so... frightens. "Yeah..."

"So good book huh? I just started it yesterday, so don't tell me what happens!"

"So far so good. I'm almost finished."

"Wow! That's awesome..."

"Yeah..."

Silence struck the two... a faint whistle could be heard in the background.

"So, why were you surprised when I came over here?"

"Not afraid to ask questions. I like that."

"Well?"

"We've known each other for a while... but I didn't know we were the type of friends that would actually hang out other than in class. I'm not exactly a prize friend yah know?"

"Why do you care so much about what other people think? You look like such a tough little shit on the outside, but your the total opposite."

"Looks-"

"Can be decieving. Yeah, yeah, yeah... heard it all before."

Shan grinned, "Well beside that... you've been kinda avoiding me lately. Like... we talk, but you're not all there."

"What? Are you serious?"

"No, I'm lying. YES! I'm serious! Jeez."

"Are we being all truthful here or something?"

"Isn't that how it should be all the time?

"When we first met and you practically told me your life story... the lesbian part I didn't know."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so I didn't want to give any signals, cuz' I have a boyfriend-"

"Oh yeah? Then why aren't you eating lunch with _him_?"

"He lives in California."

"Long distance thing huh? Sucks..."

"Yeah... so I'm straight..." _You know that moment in the movies, where the couple gets close and they kiss ever so slowly. I am feeling that now._

"I know."

"Okay..."

Something over took Shan. The fact that Sarah just confessed she had a boyfriend seemed to not intimidate her. She gently placed her lips on Sarah's. They felt like clouds, but tasted like sweet, ripe strawberries.

xxx

A little voice spoke in the back of Anna's head as she stood outside her English room. She knew there was a big test today and couldn't face a failing grade, not on top of everything else. She decided to ditch her fifth period for an early leave and swore to herself that she would study right when she got home. Her cramming plans were disrupted when she entered the parking lot. In his ruby sunglasses, raggedy pair of jeans, and a sleeved grey thermal Remy was leaning on her Jeep. Grinning as he always is.

_Gawd. I've missed him..._

No words were exchanged as she inched closer. Her mind went empty as she placed her lips on his. She flung off her backpack from her shoulders and guided him to the back of the vehicle, lips still in tact. Fishing for the keys in her pockets she opened the trunk and threw him inside. She hadn't realized how much she missed him. Kitty's fur sweater was thrown in the front seat, as was the belt that Remy tore off of her. Though the space was small, but they still made it work.

For the next hour they lay in each others arms, naked. She loved the warmth of his body and that all her troubles faded away in those moments. She loved those moments.

"Why don't we drive somewhere, huh chere?" He rubbed her arms, which were freezing cold. Only now as she lay naked beside him did he realize the protruding bones and slim figure.

"I'm giving Sarah a ride home." She eased out of his hold and searched for her undergarments.

"Oh..."

"My bra is behind you, mind grabbing it for me?"

"Yup..." He grabbed the gray bra and handed it to her. "Are you okay?"

She miraculously placed her underwear on and slunk into some jeans as well. "Yeah, why?"

"Just a little..." Remy was getting dressed as well. "...weird. Distant..."

"I'm fine, really."

"And us?"

She pulled him in for a kiss, with a bit of tongue. "We are perfect."

xxx

remy withdrew his sunglasses from his eyes. His ruby eye color appeared. "So why am I here?" Remy whispered to Anna, then squirmed around in the cushioned chair.

"I'm gonna go see if Sarah is done yet." Anna exited the aisle of the amphitheater. As she headed down to the stage, John walked in front of her, blocking her way.

"Hey Ro'."

"John..."

"What are you doing here?" His arms folded across his chest.

"Giving Sarah a ride home."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup... and what are you doing here."

"I needed some more credits, so my cousnelor put me in drama."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah..."

"I didn't mean that in a cruel way... I jsut never pictured you as an actor."

"Me niether."

"So..."

He reached out his arm to her hand. He held it gently as he spoke. Remy watched from the darkness of the back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine... Obviously out of the hospital..."

His voice turned to a whisper. "I mean the baby."

"WHAT?" She pushed him away.

"Jean told me-"

"Jean had no right to do that."

"Who's baby is it?"

"You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"No..."

"Good, because I swear to GOD if you do-"

"Ooooo, now who is this John? A girlfriend? A lover? Your estranged wife?" She fooled around her the pearls strung around her neck.

"What!?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Ann, this is Ms. Mancini. She's our drama teacher." He whipsered in her ear in an afternote: "She's a little eccentric..."

She reached for her face giving Anna little time to react. "Those eyes my child... a jade color." She scratched at her chin. "A marvelous color."

Backing away, "Thank you..."

"Oh, my goodness... I see the resemblence now!" She fidgeted for a while. Then directed her attention to Remy who entered the commotion. "You!"

"What is she talking about Anna?" Remy asked.

"I have no clue." The couple quietly held hands.

Ms. Mancini extracted a piece of notebook paper from between her breasts and showed it to both Anna and Remy. "You both... such beautiful eyes. You are my Juliet-" She tore Anna's hand from Remy's and squeezed it tightly as she did with Remy's free hand. "And you- My Romeo!"

John tried to chme in. "Ms. Mancini... He's not even a student-"

"Hush, hush!" She threw their hands rom her grasp. "Kiss her!"

"What? Remy, Anna, and John both yelped.

Pointing furiously, "Kiss her now!"

"Ms. Mancini, I-" Anna felt Remy's hand around her waist. He dipped her slowly and planted a passionate kiss on her full lips. She placed her hand at the back of his neck, her pointer finger ruffled his hair. The kiss lasted a long while, until suddenly Remy threw her back upright. Anna was breathing heavily as she held her chest.

"Oh, how beautiful! You _must_ be in my play!" Ms. Mancini was all a twitter. She had a glow in her eye, a preminition of the play unfolding with Remy and Anna cast as the leads.

"Ms. Mancini, flattered as we are-"

"You will be in my play." Her eager state, turned vicious.

Sarah trotted to the group. "What's going on?"

There was silence for a while, then John answered. "Anna and Mr. LeBeau have been cast in the play."

"Which play?"

Ms. Mancini was hesitant at first. "Why, this play my dear."

"But... Mr. LeBeau is a teacher... at the Xavier institute. He can't be in a high school play! And Anna hasn't done an audition!"

Fingers snapped. "That's showbiz my girl! Ms. Mancini headed toward the stage, but not before reminding Remy and Anna the rehearsal schedules.

xxx

"Sarah, wait!" Anna chased Sarah all the way out to the parking lot.

"No! I never want to speak to you again!"

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen! Just talk to me!"

Sarah pulled two bones from out of her shoulder and flung it into the lights of Anna's Jeep. "Fine. I'll talk to you."

"Now, that wasn't very nice."

"Anna, you've always been the one to beat. In the Danger Room... everything. Acting in the school plays is my thing! Everyone comes to see me, and scouts from drama academy's, and your taking that away from me!"

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way."

Sarah replied snotishly. "Really, you are? I doubt that."

"Sarah, I am not in this play. So... let's stop being a fucking BITCH, huh?"

"Your not in the play? But Ms.-"

"So I looked like a picture she drew of Juliet. Doesn't mean I'm gonna be in it."

"You don't want to?"

"Like you said: drama isn't my thing."

"Fine... you promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay... so.. I'll be paying for those lights."

"Um... yeah."


	24. Awaiting Darkness

Mystique paced around her son as Wanda injected him with an insulin to control his powers. William Stryker had done something right in this world. He could have been a great use to her, if she had not killed him after he used this same insulin on her. She had him drugged overnight and this shot would keep his powers under her control for hours... not that she needed that much time.

A lonely shack in Mississippi would never be found and without his muntant signature she had nothing to worry about. She just hoped her proteges back at the Xavier mansion were not being corrupted as her own children had been. She almost fell soft as she tightened the ropes around her son's wrists as he sat a rickety wooden chair.

"This isn't a very pleasant family reunion MOM." Kurt used the term loosely, seeing that she was noever a mother figure in the slightest.

"Don't worry son, you'll be home soon."

"Lorna-"

"Calls you everyday... I know, I know. That's why Lance is answering the phone at exactly seven o'clock. Right? That's when she calls?"

"She'll find it suspicious."

She hovered over him. "She may be at a ritzy private school, but trust me honey she is not that bright."

"You have no right to talk about her like that."

"And why wasn't I invited to the wedding? Your own mother?" Her yellow eyes glowed in the darkness of the room.

"Hardly a mother by any standard of mine."

She ingnored the remark. "Apocalypse was very happy with Anna's cooperation, but I did not intend she would actually get hurt. I would have expected you to protect her-"

"How else were they suppose to get her? You said she would never get hurt. You tell Apocalypse that he needs to keep a better watch on his dogs. You let this happen. You said-"

"I say a lot of things. You shouldn't trust me. I thought you would have known that since birth."

_I _don't_ trust you... you'll never hurt my sister again. You can bet on that MOM._

xxx

"Ann? You still up?"

Anna replied with a mumble.

"Jack..." Remy whispered out into the darkness. He heard scuffling of Jack's paws on the wooden floor of her bedroom. "Jack? Come up here boy. Wake up Ace."

Jack obliged. He jumped onto the bed, squishing Anna's legs with his weight. Day by day he grew. Jack was no longer the size of a small puppy.

"Jack!" Anna moaned. "Remy... what do you want?"

"I want to do this play."

"What?" She turned to face him, to match his statement with his exspression.

He stroked her arm gently. "I just realized that we're not expierencing high school _together _and I want to."

"Actin' in the school play is not my thing Rem."

"But, it was mine."

"Are you serious?"

"Majored in drama in college."

"Seriously?

"Yes." _Jeez... that so hard to believe?_ "I think... this would be fun. Me an' you..."

"Did you already say yes to Ms. Mancini?"

"Maybe..."

"Remy! I can't believe you!"

"What?!You try sayin' no to that woman."

"Oh jeez..."

"It's gotta be fate that we look exactly like that picture Ann. Don't tell me you didn't see the resemblence."

"Bullshit, Remy. Come on..." _Romeo and Juliet? Happily ever afters? Please..._

"Please Anna? It'll be fun."

"I promised Sarah I wouldn't take Ms. Mancini's offer. I just can't. It's gotta be in the girl code somewhere..."

"An-"

"No, Remy... you don't get it... Acting is Sarah's dream. Bayville puts on the biggest productions, scouts come and everything..."

"Fine. But, you're the one that will have to let Ms. Mancini down."

"Lose your backbone?"

"Go to sleep..."

xxx

Anna had gone the next morning to tell Ms. Mancini that they couldn't do the play. But then came the tears and horrific wails. Anna caved. Remy made fun of her for the next week about her disappearing backbone. Sarah paid for Anna's lights of her Jeep, but is refusing to come to speaking terms with her. The lack of conversation was actually quite enjoyable. Sarah's moodiness struck Anna every time she entered a room and least to say, was annoying.

Due to the play, Anna was on a schedule, a very tight schedule. She'd wake up at seven and messily dress herself, then run down stairs to get the last of the chow. In a routine haze she would attend all six of her classes. Everyday after school at three to seven, Anna had no time to herself. She needed a few hours of alone time, but the rehearsal schedule condemned her. She skipped dinner and opted for midnight snacking. She wasn't even alone in the shower. Lines from Romeo and Juliet played in her mind and were often spoke aloud.

As much as she didn't want to do the play, she still couldn't risk the thought of making a fool of herself. Because of this, she practiced her lines everyday, sometimes by herself, sometimes with Remy. The thought that he was a drama geek amused Anna, but also scared her. What if he was acting with her?

When she wasn't replaying stanzas from Shakespeare's work of art, she thought of John. Though the sex could never compare to the lovemaking between her and Remy, she missed him with her at night. She had an impending feeling that the child growing inside her was his. Having to see him everyday after school did not help either.

"Long day, huh chere?"

Anna woke groggily from her nap. "Are we home yet?"

"Yeah, but I could drive around some more…"

"No, I need-" A suppressed yawn broke through. "…to do my English report. Although… you could be a good boyfriend and do it for me?"

The engine of the Jeep halted activity as Remy turned off the vehicle. "What's it on?"

"Are you serious?"

"No." Remy, who thought that was the most hilarious thing he'd every said, burst out in laughter.

"You're an ass." She pushed threw the door and began walking to the mansion.

Remy followed her to the steps. "Oh, come on baby!" As she was grabbing at the golden knobs to her home, Remy steadily wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was just kid-"

"I know, I know. I'm just-" One of his hands was lightly pressed against the flat of her stomach. An uncomfortable feeling tumbled in her insides. "just… tired. That's all."

"Yeah I know… me too." His lips slid down her neck.

"And hungry…" She eased out of his hold. "Go get me some food will yah?"

He was taken back by her pulling away. "Yeah… sure. What do you want? Taco Bell? Or-"

"Taco Bell, please."

"I'll be back in a while."

Remembering of his last accident in his car, she yelled out: "Try not to fuck up my Jeep, will yah!"

…

Her backpack glided off her shoulder, slamming against the hard wood floor. Kurt passed her by without saying a word.

"Hey, Kurt!"

He continued walking up the steps.

"Hello? Your sister?" _Jeez._

The phone in the kitchen rang in that instant, and soon the whole house echoed with the ring. She stood there motionless, waiting for Kitty to phase through at any moment... but two rings later, nothing. Anna went into the kitchen and found the reciever idling on top of the dishwasher and Jack who sensed her coming home followed as well.

"Hello?" Wait, that's not what you're suppose to say... She quickly corrected herself. "Hello, Xavier Mansion."

"Anna, that you?"

"Pete!" A high pitch scream filled the empty house. "Gah, haven't talked to you in a while!"

"Yeah, I know. How you been?"

"Wonderful, wonderful. Russia?"

"Sweaty."

"Isn't it freezing there?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean the hard work I do doesn't make me sweat."

"Please... you can handle it. What's a couple tons here and there?"

"You my friend, are the only one who know's the reality of that statement."

They both chuckled. They continued to make small talk for the next three minutes, when the inevitable question was asked.

"So, where's Kitty? I'm surprised she wasn't the one to answer the phone."

"You an' me both. I was expecting her to phase in any minute and grab the phone from me." Anna took the receiver with her as she wandered the lower level of the mansion. "Actually... I don't know where anyone is... odd... Lemme check upstairs."

"Yeah, thanks."

_Hmm..._ She jogged up the steps and went straight to her room to see if Kitty was anywhere in sight. Strangely enough she was myspacing on the laptop in the room or prancing around naked. _I just hope she isn't with Lance..._

Forgetting she still had Piotr on the line she placed the phone to her ear. "Hey Pete? Yeah... I can't find her. Can I have her call you back?"

"No, I guess not. Tell her, I'll call tomorrow."

"M'kay." Anna made her way across the hall to Sarah's room, who had also mysteriously vanished.

"Bye."

"Bye..." _Where the hell is everyone? _"Ahhh!"

Anna screamed, frightened of the large black man behind her. He had a good amount of tamed facial hair in a goatee fashion and what looked like a scar in the shape of an 'M' on his right eye left her in awe. Much taller in size, the man startled her at first. He did have a rippling physique, but if you looked closer into his cocoa brown eyes you saw sadness that erased him as any kind of threat.

"Who are you?" The man inquired.

"I should be askin' you that mister. Never seen you 'round the mansion before."

"I need to see Professor Xavier."

She felt something fall in the pit of her stomach. "Pro-Professor Xavier is dead."

"What? What are you talking about... that can't be."

"Well he's not exactly dead per say.."

He grabbed her by the wrists in a violent manner; if she were anyone else he could have broke them. "What do you mean? You just said-"

"I know. I know what I said. Get off a me!" She relinquished herself from his hold. "He's in a coma." _You can blame me for that one... _"He might as well be dead."

He gave her a skeptical look, unsure of her honesty. "Show him to me."

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses now will yah?"

She guided him through the hallway to the elevator. There were five buttons to push once inside, she pushed the one labeled with the letter 'b'. Anna did not force conversation on this stranger, he didn't seem the kind for small talk, but she did on occasion glance his way. In the confined space he nonchalantly leaned against the farthest wall (farthest away from her) with his head down. She couldn't help but admire him. She knew she was with Remy, but was it so wrong that she wanted to reach out to him and gently caress his brown skin? The thought quickly faded when he took his focus off the ground to her jade eyes.

"Well?"

"Well...what?"

"I'm assuming this is our stop?" He gestured to the now open elevator door.

The room cut her breathing short. It was just recently that she was confined to this hospital area. She led him to the room in the far east corner of the room, a space so remote and hidden.

"Well," She pointed to the frail body that lay on a hospital cot. Tubes were coming out of him every which way. It sickened her to know that she was the one that did this. "There he is."

She never told anyone before, but every month she would come down here and talk to him. He spoke to her and replied coolly throughout the conversation. Anna was amazed that no one ever thought to talk to a man so in tune with his psychic powers, to realize that his body may be dead, but his mind surely wasn't.

"This is all wrong..." He mumbled under his breath as he followed Anna out of the room into a waiting room with the same bleak motif.

"Who are you exactly...? To the Professor?" She sat down, serenely placing her hands on her lap.

"My name... my name," _I couldn't reveal myself, but..._ Her green eyes staring directly at him took him back in astonishment. He saw her to be a woman who could keep a secret. "My name is Bishop."

"Where you from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I'm from the future."

"Yeah, so? My friend Clarice can teleport through dimensions."

"I'm here to help."

"Help with what?"

"Apocalypse."

x

"So lemme get this straight: You're from the year 2909, you've traveled back in time to save your future from the rule of Apocalypse by warning the Professor and the X-men. But the Professor is dead, so you think you may have done something to alter the past (my present) because he's dead. Now, your plans have gone all haywire? Gettin' all this right?"  
"I'm amazed you were actually listening."

"Hey now! No need for rudeness."

"Sorry I insulted your attention span. How old are you anyway?"

"Technically, since you're from 2909… I'm older than you. You're like what… thrity?"

"Thirty-two. Good guess."

"I'm guessing you want to talk to someone that's in charge? Scott, Jean, Ororo, or Logan?"

They headed back to the elevator in silence. Once inside, she noticed that she was not the only one stealing glances. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Anna crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a lost little puppy. You're looking at me with pity."

"If you are who I _think_ you are… then I have every right."

"Oh yeah?" On the elevator key pad she pull the emergency stop lever. The elevator came to a halt. "Who am I? Cuz I thought we just met."

"You're an X-man-"

"X-_wo_man, thank you genius."

"You're Rogue."

"Go by Anna now, thank you very much."

"Now, it all makes sense."

"What, what makes sense?"

"I didn't alter the time zone… you did."

"How could I have-"

"I'm guessing you had something to do with the Professor being in the hospital."

"How'd you-"

"That wasn't suppose to happen… Great! Now the time dimensions are going all to hell."

How many times had she heard that it was all her fault? That day after battling her father… Jean was so angry. Scott too. They yelled and screamed… it became incomprehensible.

"I'm sorry."

She slumped to the floorboards of the metallic space. "Why? It _is_ all my fault. Is Apocalypse my fault too?" Oh, right… his strength that I just happened to hand over to him.

He slid next to her with one arm around her. She thought his protruding muscles may have been uncomfortable surrounding her, but instead a safe dependency corrupted her to tears. _Why am I being such a girl? _

Bishop held out a hand for support. Anna's slim figure could have easily been thrown through the wall, but he gently lifted her up with ease.

Pushing back the tears, her voice trembled. "I-I don't understand… What you told me about your life… not just anyone would risk their life to safe everyone."

"You would and I would. We're X-men. At least, I'd like to think I am."

"You are…" That feeling was coming back again, except this time it was actually happening. She reached out her hand, so pale against his flesh, and gently stroked his cheek He pulled her in close, but she was the one to make the first move. She placed her lips on his, suddenly the world faded, but only for an instant. She tore herself away.

She undid the actions of the lever. As a result, the elevator continued down on its path as they stood in silence, unable to look at one another.

xx

At the entrance of the Mission Briefing Room, crowded over fifty students.

"What are ya'll doin'?"

"Shhh…" Someone from the mush pot bellowed.

Anna crept up on the crowd. "Danielle? What's going on?"

Danielle Moonstar's gave her part of her attention. "All the teachers are in there." She strained to hear.

"Why?"

"Something… something about Apocalypse…"

Out of the throng she spotted a blue elf-like ear. She pulled on it harshly, tearing her brother from the crowd. "What gives?"

"You know they know ya'll are out here spyin' on them."

"So? Jean hasn't come out to say anything yet."

The doors of the room where the elder X-men congregated swooshed open. Jean, with her fire bright hair stood at the doorway one hand on her hip. "Students, can you make way for Anna and her companion please?"

The mass gazed at her. A different eye color each set. As she made her way through the path with Bishop in tow, she glanced at eyeshades of every hue. Blue, brown, gold, green, black, yellow…

"You may all go back to your rooms now."

Once inside, Remy eyed her hand that held Bishop's so neatly. She quickly let her hold of his large black hand.

Xxxx

The X-men were gathered on a round metallic table, each acknowledging her presence as she entered. Remy slanted indifferently next to the doorway and when she came in he pulled her away from Bishop's vicinity and had her leaning against him.

"Remy…" She whispered under her breath while nudging him away.

He slipped his arms around her. "Come on Ann. It's the end of the fucking world. Do you think they really care?"

That settled that.

…

Bishop introduced himself and told the heart-wrenching story of his bleak life in the future. After they conjured up ideas on how to defeat Apocalypse, they discussed every possible scenario. Some were impossibly ridiculous; others scarcely probable; none practical. When Beast came in he gave hope to a bright outcome.

Every infinitesimal detail was said and told, noted, and deliberated. An hour later, Anna was excused.

Although she was dismissed, Anna continued to have an ear placed against the door. Jean hadn't known she was there, or if she did she obviously didn't mind.

Bishop slammed down a mighty fist. "You people don't understand. In the future we still don't have the necessary technology or armies to defeat him. We-"

Anna assumed Dr. McCoy was who completed Bishop's sentence. "Need to use his technology to conquer him." Beast tipped his glasses forward.

"How in the hell we gonna do that Furball?" Anna could bet that was Logan.

"Bishop. I'm assuming he has a nice security system on his ship right?

"Top of the line by any futuristic alien standard."

"I say… I say we get him trapped in his own system. If I can get in that ship I can surely use the computer to our advantage."

Jean thought over the idea. "How do we get him trapped in his ship Hank?"

"Bait. I don't know…"

"I think that's the best idea all night." Storm held Beast's bulky shoulder admiringly.

Logan snarled. "I think we just give 'em hell. Kick some ancient mutant ass."

"Just give me a deck of "Hank? What if the ship blows?"cards." Remy pulled out an ace from his back pocket. It became a fiery hue.

"Save your energy for his horsemen."  
Anna flung herself through the door. "I'll do it."

"What?" The group said startled.

"Trap him in the ship. I'll fly it up. It blows midair. Done."

"What if it blows and you're still in the air chere? What then?"

"It's the end of the fucking world anyway right?"

….

"I'm still not so sure about this Anna. We'll have to talk it through."

Anna's exposed arm brushed against Jean for an instant as she exited the mission briefing room. "Jean, there's no time for talk……………" Anna briefly absorbed a week's memory from Jean. A lie came out of the dark. The hallway became barren.

"I'm not pregnant?"

"Anna, I-"

Anna couldn't concentrate. She could hear voices in the back of her head, nipping at her sanity."Why would you do that to me? Why would you-"

"I was going to tell you before-"

"It's been days!"

"I know… but when I took the test Scott saw it. I wasn't ready to tell him, I didn't know how he'd react, so I told him it was you- that you were the one pregnant."

"You tortured me to save yourself? I thought Scott always wanted kids… why would you want to hide it?"

xxxxxxxxxx

It was the night of the play and everything was anything but perfect. Backstage was hectic, everyone fumbling and rushing about. Her dress was a bit too small for her bust, not to mention heavy. Worse, Remy wasn't here to comfort her. She hadn't seen him all day.

John emerged behind her soft curls, his head just above her shoulder. "Hey, you look-"

"Don't touch me!" She snapped at him swiveling in her chair.

"I wasn't-"

"I know… I'm sorry it's just that…" She motioned with her fore finger. _Come closer_ she mouthed. Whispering softly into his ear, "My powers… they're back."

"How-"

"And I don't know how powerful it is, but I wouldn't want to test it out on you."

"Thanks for sparing my life."

"Your welcome." She turned back to the lit Hollywood vanity set and began applying mascara mostly to direct her to something less awkward. When were they on speaking terms? _He should still hate me…_

"Well as I was saying," Now, precisely and carefully, he gathered her curls and placed them behind her shoulders. "You look-"

"Raunchy?"

His lips almost pressed to her ear in a whisper. "If you were still my girl it'd be sexy."

The awkwardness was settling in the pit of her stomach, but only because she couldn't understand why she liked it. "I… have to go." She breezed past him, her scent of lavender stayed even as she walked away.

"Well," Remy came out of nowhere. "Good thing she isn't."

"Ironic that I'm Paris and you are Romeo... don't you think?"

"I believe in Ms. Mancini's version the last act I get the kiss from the girl and if you still think you have a chance with Ann... I feel sorry for you."

He could have replied with a rude retort or just thrown a ball of fire on him. The ball of fire was seeming very nice... "I don't want to play this game with you." He backed down, being the bigger person and not wanting to chance with his stay at the mansion. He was only doing this to keep his hot showers. "You won. She saw something in you...Mr. LeBeau you can't kiss her tonight."

"What?"

"Change of script okay?"

"What the hell are you tryin' to pull boy?"

"Anna's _powers_... I'm sure she's been meaning to tell you..."

First I see her holding hands with some other guy and now she's tellin' stuff to her ex before me? Girl's gotta be testin' me or somethin...

xxxxx

The crowd paused in silence, save the few sniffles. "Juliet, I love you. Come, run away with me."

She was so close to yelling NO and walking off stage. She had been signalling him all night, trying to warn him, but he seemed oblivious to her attempts as he continued with the script.

"Of course, how I've always desired my happily ever after." Her voice stirring in panic.

"And you shal have it…" He grabbed her waist before she could react, dipped her ever so lightly… it was as if she were floating on a cloud.

_Oh no… _His lips were now emotively on hers and she still felt like she was floating. No black shroud or a flooding headache of past memories. It was just them and their love exposed to the world. The ruby blood curtain dropped, encasing them in darkness. Another kind of gloomy darkness approaches.


	25. Reflection

I remember…

_Some people placed the haunting memories of that week in the back of their minds behind a closed door barricaded by thousands of locks and chains. While some people, like me are not as lucky. I have tiny reminders all over my body. A hairline scratch behind my left ear, a large crooked scratch on my lower abdomen, which I hope will heal soon. A small chunk of skin on my right foot looks like it has been surgically removed; it acts as a puzzle piece to complete me. My greatest desire would be for me to be something whole rather than be a wandering lifeless entity. There are many more scratches all over my body acting as reminders to that horrible event in history. An act of terrorism on the world by an ancient force that no one thought could be defeated, that is what plagues my body and mind. These halls so barren, no longer filled with laughter or happiness. I feel so empty. Oddly enough the emptiness goes away when I'm with him, but I know his time here with me is only to last a short while. What will I do when he's gone?_

_I saw her… falling from a hundred feet in the air, a small torpedo spiraling to the ground. I couldn't believe it at first. I just watched. I beat myself up for it now as I reflect back, but what else could I have done? Her plummeting fall ended and I was sent back into reality by a spear-like object (or possibly a bullet) scrape the side of my right rib section. I ran to the crater she made with her plunge, it cradled her ever so slightly, like a young mother with her child. My eyes burned from the tears I held back. I held her up, trying to support her, but I myself felt weak. Blackness covered my vision. Soon the darkness surrounded me into a sweet slumber. I woke in a hospital room, but this time the roles had been reversed. I was the one in the hospital bed and she was at my side. Slowly she is leaving me. I see his shadow in the darkness of these halls. Again to see the love of my life die… Does she go with him to bed when she does not stay with me? What is she doing while I am sleeping? I hope my recovering time will be quick. I need to be by her side, to help guide her back to me. She is punishing me… Is my love for her so blinding that I cannot tell if she still feels the same fire anymore?_

_It was an odd feeling, stabbing my own brother. I knew it had to be done, but why him? I remember us running through the snow, knee deep in the ice-cold slush. I looked up to him in so many ways, for so many years. His change so subtle, what is worse is that I would have done the same. His wickedness that filled him, I would have done the same. For my family… anything. I miss him. I killed him. Besides the obvious guilt, the scene keeps playing in my mind and disturbs my dreams. Even as I lay beside her I still toss and turn endlessly. I wake with tears and anger. She tries to comfort me, but I push her away. I'm getting close to the edge, but this anger cannot be contained. I need to get away on a much-needed vacation._

_She didn't love him. Yet she cried over his burnt corpse. I doubt it was an act. It was sad, he was my friend, but I… she may still love him. Again I am alone. I think I will always be alone. My solitary is my purgatory. I have done the world wrong in so many ways and I wish I could take it back. All the people I killed, the things I stole, the families I ruined. What is worse is that I cannot take myself out of my mystery. God sure ain't on my side._

_For me, the results of The Apocalypse brought me back to my old habits. The cocaine… it helps me, takes me away. She'll be angry if she finds out, after all our work… but it feels so good. I see them together and instantly reach for my breast pocket where my white powder sleeps in a small Ziploc bag. The bind they have together, how can I compete with that? Even as I think about them now, holding hands and embracing the time they have together like most of the survivors have with their loved ones, I am desperate for an escape. Just one more time…_

_I asked her to come with me and again I was denied. I still love her, but asking her to come with me was so that she would stay alive and now look at me: I am the one who is dead. I was trying to protect her when she didn't want or need protection. The truth is that I just wanted her near me again. I wanted her next to me. I wanted back the time that was stolen. I wanted her back… The sounds were the worst. I can hear them still in my peaceful rest. The screams of the world, crying out for help. She saved the world without wanting any recognition. I think she may have wanted to die. I wish I could hold her now ensure her with a future. I no longer have power to do that. I finally have no choice but to let her go. _

_I know I will be missed, but I am positive the X-men will survive and use my loss as strength. I do regret leaving so many behind. There may have been so much more I could have taught the world. Death is not as it was cracked up to be. I watch them, hovering over their lies and secrets, but this is what makes us all human is it not? They will grow strong and live a life I was unable to live. Families and friendships will be formed. The Xavier family will grow as marriage and offspring are closely on the horizon. I will watch from my cloud and protect them as much as I can. The mutant world is shifting into a new breath of life. I am eager to see it unfold. _


	26. Continuation

"Its over. Remy, I can't believe its finally over." Rustling in the grass, she cuddle up to the love of her life.

"I know... I saw you falling from a hundred feet and here you are in my arms. Anna LeBeau, I love you."

"And I love you Remy."

"Its so much different now, huh?"

"Yeah..." The fiery orange Louisiana sunset was diminishing behind us.

"How is Peter?"

"He killed his brother... I don't know if he will ever recover from that. He has been in Russia. He won't talk to anybody. I tried calling him today, but Sarah said he didn't want to talk."

"They make an odd couple huh?"  
"Yeah, she is so dainty and he is so... not."

"And Bobby?"

"Rehab is working. Or at least it better be. I never told anyone about his cocaine addiction and now everyone knows. He is beginning to finally accept that rehab can help him. Hopefully I am going to visit him next week. He has an important meeting he wants me to be a part of."

"You should go. He needs you."

"Yeah, we'll see. So, how is Storm? Since Beast..."

"I talked to her today actually. She is starting to finally accept that he is dead."

"He was a good man."

"The funeral seems so long ago."

"Everything seems so long ago. Two years ago. Exactly."

"Its... surreal."

"I was on the phone with everyone all day. Everyone just wanted to talk." Anna spoke somberly.

"Yeah I was on the phone all day too."

"I spoke with Kitty."  
"How is she? Must love being back in Chicago."  
"She is busy. Which is expected when you are tending after a two month old baby. Her and Lance seem happy though."

"Why do you say that half heartedly chere?"  
"He cheated on her. He was always cheating on her. I'm just scared that they weren't meant for each other."

"We cheated on each other."

"Technically we were with other people and we cheated on them."

"Do you believe that we weren't meant for each other?"

Anna nuzzled against Remy's chest, breathing in his scent. "Of course I do. Everything that ever happened in my life brought me to you."

"Did you think, two years ago, that we would be here basking in the New Orleans sunset as a married couple?" He gently grabbed her hand, admiring the diamond on her ring finger.

"No, I honestly never thought I'd be married. Ever. But then you asked and everything changed. I could suddenly see us together for the rest of our lives."

"See? I am a smart man."

"Yes, you are."

"Who else did you talk to today?"

"Sarah. She is helping the Morlocks. Its crazy after this huge Apocalypse scare, mutants are still forced in the depths of the sewers." bowl

"The Professor and Jean are working on that. They had a Senate meeting today. I saw it on the news."

"I do hope things will change."

"They will... in time."

"Who else did you talk today, besides Storm."

"Logan. He was trying to get a hold of you actually."

"Oh yeah? What did he want?"

"I think he should tell you."

"No, you have to tell me!" Anna tickled Remy until he finally gave in.

"Okay! Okay! He... He is getting married."

"To who?!"  
"The girl from Japan. I know you didn't like her that much, but now you have no other choice."

"I think you are the one that doesn't like her. You are referring to her as the girl from Japan. We were just there to visit him a month ago!"

"I know, I know. I'm happy for the guy. Really. He seems so much sweeter with her around. I wonder if he makes her do Danger Room sessions?"

"That would be hilarious. And possibly true." They both chuckled.

"Anyone else you talked to?" Remy inquired.

"Lorna called. She is still all about Harvard. We talked a little about the two year anniversary, but it was depressing. Then I got her talking about Harvard and she wouldn't shut up. The best coffee, her favorite professor... But I'm glad she is happy. Oh and Kurt. I talked to him today. He is still studying to become a minister. Which I can't believe."

"Its what he wants..."

"Its what he wants right now..."

"You should support him."  
"I do! I do. I just... I don't know. Celibate?"  
"Yeah, that does seem extremely difficult." Remy's lips kissed the top of Anna's head. At that moment a dog was walking on both of them.

"Jack!" They cried out in unison. The dog looked at them, his tongue wagging as if smiling. The pet him and he made himself comfortable as if they were his bed.

It was silent for a moment. "How are you doing?" Remy proded.

"Fine. Great."  
"This is also the two year anniversary of John's death."

"I know." Anna was surprised he was even bringing it up.

"And you are doing okay?"

"Yes, I'm doing fine."

"Anna..."

"Ugh... I'm fine. Really. Yes, I miss him. Of course, especially on this day, I think about him. He was my friend... it shouldn't have ended that way. He was meant for so much more."

"You can save everyone chere."

"I know..."

"Alright, its getting late. We should head home." They got up off the grass and held hands as the walked into their nearby home.

"Remy LeBeau, I love you."  
"And I love you."


	27. Post Apocalypse

Katherine:

I can't believe I am here. I'm living with my mom in Chicago. My dad died three months before Robby was born. I miss him so much. I wish he can see Robby's little tuf of brown hair. I know he is up there watching over us, but that still doesn't take away the pain.

Lance and I moved here, using my dad as a partial excuse, but the truth was that we didn't know where else to go. Xavier's was getting too crowded and couldn't handle another kid. Moving back home is the most shameful thing I can think of, especially when my boyfriend and our baby are connected to me. My mom can't believe she raised her daughter to be like this having a baby out of wedlock. (My dad was a Reverend for crying out loud.) I can't believe it either. When I moved in, my mom gave her two cents and then never mentioned it again. I was grateful. She loves Robby who is the cutest baby I have ever seen in my life! And I am not just saying that because he is mine. Who knew Lance and I would make such an adorable baby boy?

Lance and I are great right now actually. Lance is going to community college to become a teacher wanting to help kids like him who struggle in high school.. Can you believe that?! He also got a job at an elementary school, helping kids after school. He wants to get married and make an honest women out of me, but when have I ever been? He is doing so well, but we have too much going on for us right now. I think having the responsibility of a two month old has really kept him in line. Lance rarely talks to the Brotherhood members anymore which means he doesn't do drugs or alcohol anymore. He hasn't touch the stuff since I found out I was pregnant when Remy gave him a congratulatory cigar. He is a completely different man now. No longer a boy.

As for me... I am currently working at a local grocery store. The pay isn't that great, but I get a discount on food which I desperately need. I am going to school as well. I want to become an archaeologist. I think my powers would come in handy, don't you? When Rogue destroyed Apocalypse's ship it collapsed in the ground creating a huge crater. For a while we all just watched. Remy ran to the explosion and looked for Anna. He found her and cradled her in his arms... I went into the ship and admired all the alien writing. Thats when I realized what I wanted to do with my life, where I could find my niche. Those horrible days helped me find my path.

Everything is so different since Apocalypse. A part of me wants to go back to high school. I can't accept the time going by so fast. Everyone is all over the world. Anna is in Louisiana with Remy. Kurt is in Italy. Lorna is in Boston.... I haven't talked to her in months. Piotr is in Russia with Sarah... Piotr. He called me last night. I haven't told anyone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Kitty."

_"Piotr?" What was he doing calling me? "My name is Katherine. Why doesn't anyone call me by my actual name?"_

_"You are still Kitty to me."_

_I smiled. I smiled?! I have been so tired lately with school, work and the baby, and he made me smile... "So how are you?"_

_"Good, I guess. Everyone has been calling me all day and I can't seem to be able to speak... and then I thought of you."_

_"Yeah, me." I cheated on Piotr. He is an amazing man and always has been. Sometimes I think about how different my life would be if I stayed with him. _

_"Sarah is in New York for a bit... I don't want to be alone."_

_"I'm sorry..." Images flashed in my head of rushing to the airport right now. Of all the people he called me... My heart went out to him. His own brother, who turned into Omega Red, was working for Apocalypse and Piotr was the only one able to stop him. Not to mention that the Legacy virus is currently killing his sister. _

_"Can you come?" I want to be there for him, I do... but. BUT._

Wow. I didn't even know what to say. I told him that I would call him again later... What would happen if I went? I love Piotr. I always have. Can I take this risk?

Bobby:

Why am I here? I checked into a rehab center voluntarily about a year ago, but now I am regretting it. They make me say things I would usually keep to myself. I can't play video games or go on the computer or watch TV because those are separate addictions. I can't do anything!

I call Anna about everyday. She is the only thing keeping me sane. Everyone else that calls me is so pitiful in the way they speak to me and I don't blame them. After Apocalypse I just fell apart. I am a mutant with a drug addiction. I'm supposed to be stronger. I wish I was stronger. I wish I was as strong as Anna. She risked her life during Apocalypse's war. Wolverine and Beast snuck into Apocalypse's ship and used his security system against him entrapping him. Anna flew the ship up where it exploded with Beast still inside and Wolverine jumping out at the last second. Logan knew the risk. Hank knew the risk. Anna knew the risk. And me? I hid. I fought, but afterwards I realized life was too much to handle and I hid.

Some of the things I wouldn't normally say aloud was that Lorna was my breaking point. She realized I was scum and dumped me. Which she should have. I didn't deserve her. Every since she broke up with me I began using again. Anna has been helping me the past year and I couldn't ask for a better friend, but lately I feel a little bit more than just friendship for her and I can't help it. I don't know what to do. She is my new drug, I swear. Its scary how happy I feel just by hearing her voice. I can't wait until she calls me each day and I can't wait til she comes to Long Island to visit me. She is married. I know that. Which is why I have no idea how I am going to react to her. Her and Remy seem like the perfect couple, but her powers are back and I don't know how they can deal with that. Anna is trying to work on controlling her powers and Remy is her guinea pig. Imagine having every one of your significant other's memories. She hates having to relive the past. Anna said when she comes to visit she is going to work with Jean to hopefully get control of her situation. I hope for Anna's sake, she gets the help she deserves.

Kurt:

I knew exactly who I was, what I wanted to do, where I want to be... that is until Clarice came back into my life. I was in Italy and she found me. She came to me beaten and broken, I couldn't say no. I left everything behind. I couldn't believe what was happening. I just talked to my sister yesterday and if she called today my life would be completely different.

Blink and I left to our little island in the Bahamas. We had been there before when we were dating. Traveling had always been a hobby of ours. I think because of our powers we can't stay still even though we desperately want to. So here we are. Clarice is in my arms, her purple skin so delicate, and she is crying. Sabertooth only stayed a good man for a few months before he began to beat her and she couldn't find the strength to leave him, but she had to. Finally she did and not knowing where else to go she came to me. I remember us together. I remember how we used to be. I remember her leaving me for him. None of that seemed to matter now. I didn't know where my life was going now, but I kind of liked the unpredictability of it all. Most of all, I was happy to have her back.

Anna:

Remy and I were working on my powers. We were in the bright living room, were I felt most relaxed. I held his face in my hands for a minute before I began to suck the life out of him. His memories flooded my head, most of them were of me but then the visions turned deadly. The image of a girl, scared, with half of her torso blown off. "Who was that?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Yes you do Remy. Don't lie to me."

"No... its nothing. I don't know who that girl is."

I flashed him my ring finger. The diamond reminded him of our promise to each other, "Remy LeBeau you promised me. You promised you would never lie or hurt me again. So don't do it now."

Remy still healing from my draining powers. "The Morlocks... she was a Morlock. I don't know her name."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"I..."

"The Morlock Massacre? You were a part of that?"

"Yes."

My breath was gone, my lungs empty, my body frozen except for my face which held an expression of horror. "How could you..."

"Anna-" I got up and went upstairs to my, I mean our, room. I began to pack my suitcase. Remy followed me, "Anna, where are you going?"

"I'm going to New York."

"Don't run away from me." He reached for my arm and I backed away in fear. I was afraid. I was afraid of him.

"Get away from me."

"Anna... please don't go."


	28. The World is Changing

Scott:

I love Jean I really do. And I love Rachel with all my heart. This is what I have always wanted. Being an orphan, I never thought I would have a true family but when I moved to the mansion I found one and ended up creating my own. Jean and I finding each other was the best stroke of luck. I wouldn't trade this life for any in the world... so why did I just sleep with Emma Frost?

Sure, she is attractive. Emma is that obvious woah-look-at-me kind of attractive. Not to say that Jean isn't beautiful. Jean still has her baby weight, but she is still gorgeous. She is the mother of my child. How can I possibly be feeling like this? On the day of the Apocalypse anniversary I went to a bar. I felt like Logan, maybe that is the problem. I rarely drink. If I do, its champagne for special occasions. I hadn't a beer in years, but that day I had one. That day Emma was at the bar: lonely, sad and fired from the Hellfire Club. She told me her woes and I told her my worries. I was stunned to realized I was spilling my guts out to a woman I barely know. Then I kissed her. Why? I don't know why. It was so easy. Going to a hotel room, stripping down, laying in bed together afterwards smoking cigarettes. Scott Summers. Smoking. Something so out of character that I don't even know who I am anymore. One thing I know for sure? This is never happening to me again. I have a family. I am in charge of the mansion while the Professor works in Washington. I need to be stronger. I need to be a better man. What is wrong with me...

Jubilee:

I want to grow up. I know I have grown up, but everyone around here still treats me like a kid and I am sick of it. I am going to grow up whether they like it or not. Think I care about curfew or going to Danger Room Sessions?! Well, I don't. I train and practice and I am just as good as anybody! But no... I don't even get to go on missions because I am not old enough or experienced enough which is a lie! What are they trying to protect me from?!

Now I am here in Japan acting as Wolverine's little side kick which drives me crazy! He says I can learn something from going to new places. If he means I could learn a little something about my culture then he is way off base because I am Chinese not Japanese helloooooo!

I hate being away from New York. I hate being away from all my friends. I hate that everyday I have to eat rice. I want a hamburger! Ugh... Not to say that Logan isn't great. He is. Ever since he met Mariko he is a completely different person. He is now the complete opposite of a brute. I know I am only here for the rest of the summer, but the plane ride back home can't come any faster. I feel like I am intruding in some ways. They just got engaged and I feel like I am keeping them from their honeymoon. Ew. I don't want to think about that.

When I get back to NY, I am going to be starting my senior year! I am so incredibly excited! All my other friends have dispersed, but I'd like to think that Bobby is still in New York waiting for me. He isn't really waiting for me, but I don't know... We talk on the phone just about every day, although he mostly just talks about Rogue. Everyone likes Rogue. When did that happen? I remember when she first got here no one would touch her with a ten foot pole, but then slowly guys started to revolve around her like Piotr and Bobby. She is my friend, though I haven't talked to her in months, but I like Bobby and she is getting in the way of that! He is older, but just a little bit. I think we could happen. I am already his rock, someone he can tell anything too. I give him my ear and he talks without censors. Thats the best that I could ask for. I would love to have a boyfriend for once in my life! I am ready to grow up. Mark. My. Words.

Sarah:

I arrived in New York only to find it just as crazy as I had left it. Anti mutant posters are impossible to avoid. They make me quesy just looking at them. Its like the Holocaust all over again. We are only one step away from being held in concentration camps. After the Professor woke up from his coma, he nearly had a heart attack because of what the world has become. While he is in Washington I have given myself a mission of my own. The Morlocks are overlooked in this battle. They hide in the sewers, but their locations are no longer a secret. Calisto told me that the top siders come down here vandalizing, but its been getting worst. They are being kidnapped. And we are utterly helpless. If we fight, we look like the bad guys. Everything is so messed up.

The Morlocks are my family. They took me in when no one else would. They are my family. I can't just stand by and let this happen. I was miles away in Russia where apparently the only mutants that inhabit that country is my boyfriend and his sister. Russia is too large to take precautions in the mutant war. There is so much rural area. It would be too hard to do the testing necessary to identify mutants and Russia doesn't have enough time or money for that. It may be freezing cold half the time, but I am grateful to be away from the madness of the modern world.

Yup, me and Piotr. Everyone thinks we are such an odd couple. Which we are I suppose. He doesn't talk much, but somehow I am content with that. I care for him deeply, but right now he is in too dark of a place. I can't do anything about it. So this is a little escape I guess, going to New York. I feel bad for Piotr. Of course I feel for him. But there is more going on in the world right now. Two years is long enough. There should be small signs to show that he is getting better, but it seems he keeps spiraling lower into depression. I can't deal with it. I have had my lows too, but this is just too much.

I reached an alley where I wouldn't be noticed as I dropped into the sewer entrance. The smell over came me for a few minutes. I felt like barfing, but soon I got used to it. I hadn't been here in years. When I reached the bottom I heard a noise. Mumbling voices. Giggling. They weren't the Morlocks.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! Get out! GET OUT NOW!" I tried to yell in my scariest voice. Sure enough they dispersed.

"Dude, dude! Lets get out of here!" They said as the clamored out of the tunnel. People are disgusting. Its not just rambunctious kids who go around causing trouble down here. I know there adults that do it too. Its not for fun. These pranks and destruction are acts of hate. The world seems too far gone. They will never accept us.

I turned around and began heading to where the Morlocks cluster. I was surprised I still knew my way around "That was- AHH!"

"What are you doing here? Who are you?"

A large man with some sort of armor appeared ten feet away. Even though he was pretty close I couldn't make out any of his features except the outline of his body and the spikes protruding from his body. "I'm Sar... I'm Marrow. I am a Morlock. Who are you?"

He came out of the shadows revealing his ebony skin and body encased in something that looked so familiar. "My name is Spyke."

"I don't remember ever having met you."

"I am a new addition."

"Ahh..." We began to walk together. Spyke remained silent, his face covered by his armor. "What is that? On your body?"

"Its... Its my bone. It juts out from my body in spikes. Hence the name."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Bone? Wow... I have never met anyone with the same abilities as me. Marrow, get it?"

"Really?"

In the sewers below New York city I found my match. I found another me. Suddenly in this new scary world I didn't feel alone.

* * *

Mysteryrogue: I know it has been a while since I updated this story continuously, but I am getting back into it. I love that I am getting all the support by being added on your alert subscription/fav story, but please review! (Thanks for reviewing the last chapter cheerpandagal!) I love your feedback. I really write this story for you guys!

I will try to post up a new chapter every Friday!

No Rogue or Remy in this chapter, but for sure in the next. They are a bit short, maybe I will update sooner! Do you even care about Sarah/Scott/Jubilee?


	29. Past Discretions

Anna:

I am sitting on a plane, furious. My boiling anger must be noticeable because the flight attendant is afraid to come near me to offer a complimentary drink or peanuts which is frustrating me even more. I could fly on my own, but instead I bought a two hundred dollar plane ticket in an effort to be normal. Even though that is never going to be possible.

Remy is why I am so mad. I knew he had a sketchy past and lets face it so do I, but the Morlock Massacre? That was too much. The burning image of the half torso girl could not escape my mind. He killed people. He killed the innocent Morlocks for no reason. His sad face couldn't extinguish my fright. And I ran. I thought I was past running away from my problems, but I guess you can't teach a girl new tricks.

I reached Long Island and took a taxi over to the rehab center Bobby was staying at. I would be happy to see him. I was grateful to be able to focus on someone else's problems. I don't even want to think of Remy yet. I knew Remy. I knew who he was. I took him as he is, the good and the bad. I just didn't know what he _did_. I know the Morlocks. Leech and Sarah... they were there. They survived. Remy was a part of that brutal time. Does this detract from my love for him? No... I don't think so. I don't know the situation which is my fault. I could have stayed. Asked questions. But I couldn't. I can't. Not yet. I need to catch my breath first.

I went to the front desk and told the receptionist, "I am here to see Robert Drake."

"Robert? You gonna pull that one on me Anna?" Bobby came up behind me in a bear hug.

"Well, that is your name!" I turned and hugged him in return.

"I am so glad you are here," he whispered.

"Me too." There was never a more truthful statement.

We finally ended our embrace. "You are really early! The meeting isn't for a few days."

"I know. I just wanted to see you. I am staying at the mansion too, to work on my powers."

"Lets go take a walk," Bobby offered. The center was located in the most beautiful part of Long Island. It was surrounded by deep blue waters on a quiet island. All you could hear was the breeze of the ocean wind. It was so peaceful. "So, how is that going by the way?"

My toes sunk in the sand. When is the last time I went to the beach? Oh I remember... Remy and I went to Belize last summer. We snorkeled and swam with sea turtles. We stayed at a lavish hotel and slept in, calling room service for breakfast. It was amazing, but that was so long ago. I was wearing a bikini then, able to show off all my skin. But now I felt so out of place. My body was completely covered save my toes that enjoyed the grains brushing against them. It was a bit chilly here, next to the ocean, but still. "Its going good..." It was hard to say his name, "Remy has been great. Just ten minutes a day for now. The flying came back easy and it is nice to be bullet proof, not that I really need it, but yeah the energy draining thing is so unpredictable."

"But you excepted it."

"Yeah... I want my powers. I realize now that they are a part of who I am. It was stupid to ever go through with that procedure. But I was young."

"You are still young."

"Yeah..." I looked at Bobby, into his icey blue eyes, and realized how much different he was. He seemed grown up. He seemed mature. Bobby Drake, mature?! Times had changed.

"So why didn't Remy come by? I wouldn't have minded more company?"

"Oh, I am not good enough for yah?" I tried to joke around hoping the subject would diminish.

"You are great..."

I guess I can't lie to Bobby. "Actually, me and Remy aren't doing too great. We got into a bit of disagreement. He is back in New Orleans."

"Married life not a good as you thought?"

"Oh no I knew it was going to be horrible." I laughed. Wow, that felt good. "Being married is being married. We are still the same people which is why I think it works. The rings don't change anything, they just make it more official."

"I honestly never pictured you as the marrying type."

"I'm not, but I know Remy is who I am meant to be with. I didn't want the white wedding, which thankfully Rem didn't care about, but maybe I did secretly want the ring." Right now the ring was over my gloved finger. It didn't seem to be the same. "Its something that binds us together."

"Do you talk about kids?"

"No! I mean... how could we?"

"Why was that such a crazy question? You don't want kids?"

"I doubt I could be a good mother when I never had one myself."

"You would be a great mother. You should know that."

"Maybe, but my current condition is hindering us... sexually."

"Ah..."

Bobby is my friend, but he isn't Kitty. Did I cross the line? I looked over at him. His body was once muscular and fit, but now it was a bit frail. I spoke softly, "We are just enjoying being together."

"But you are in a 'disagreement' now?"

"Not about us really... more about who he used to be."

"Why would you even bring that stuff up?"

"Its kinda hard not to when I am sucking the memories out of his head."

"Oh... about Belladonna?"

"No... not about her. I am way past that."

"About what then?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it. What I do want to talk about is you."

"Oh, you'd rather focus on my problems huh?"

"Yes, actually I would."

"Well, if you mean the cocaine... I've been cold turkey for a while."

"Good. Anyone come to visit you lately?"

"Jean and Scott..."

"Oh."

"Yeah, exactly. They are too perfect, its disgusting. They came in all pompous-"

"I'm sure Bobby..."

"No really. I saw Rachel though. She's a cutie."

"She is almost two years old huh?" I remember two years ago, Jean told me I was going to be pregnant. I wasn't that mad when she told me she was actually the one pregnant. I was more so relieved. I mean...Can you imagine?! I doubt I could be as good a mother as Jean.

"Yeah. I'm happy for them. I thought I would be glad that they came but they just seem so awkward. Like they were obligated or something. I don't know. Hey, lets sit." We sat in the sand and laid back, staring at the clouds.

"Can you believe last year was-"

"I know. Its crazy. I was on the phone all day talking to people."

"Yeah! Me too. It was kind of nice to talk about it though."

"I can't believe Beast is gone. Honestly, sometimes when I read the newspaper I can picture him sitting with me doing the same."

"With a cup of tea."

"Exactly."

"Have you talked to Storm?"

"Jubilee told me she was recently in a rehab center too, for depression. But that was a while ago."

"You and Jubilee still talk? I tried to get a hold of her when I called Logan but he had her doing something that probably didn't have to do with anything." We laughed. "Thats good though, that you still talk."

"Yeah..."

"Is she eighteen yet?"

"I am not going to go out with Jubilee."

Okay jeez... "Ha, I was just asking..."

"Whatever..."

"Kurt says hi."

"How is he?"

"I talked to him about a week ago, but I tried calling him again and he didn't answer."

"Busy?"

"I guess so..."

"Sorry I snapped about Jubilee. She is great and I do think she has a little crush on me, but I am not going to do anything about it."

"Why not? She has had a crush on you when we were in highschool."

"She did?" Bobby clarified, blushing.

"Yeah... just a little. I haven't talked to her in a while... she is going to be a senior?"

"Yup."

"Thats good."

"Yup... it would be weird if she still liked me now considering my current living situation."

"Oh please Bobby."

"Besides that I shouldn't even have a relationship. It conflicts with my 'recovery'."

"I'm sure. You and Jubilee would be cute, now that I think about it."

"Uh, no."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because." Suddenly he was on top of me in the sand. I felt his ice lips pressed hard against mine.

I pushed him off. I was shivering as I breathed out frosty air. "Bobby! What the hell!? You could have died... and I might want you to!"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't think you are."

"Anna, I just-"

"What is wrong with you?! I am leaving."

"No! I'm sorry I kissed you! Anna, please don't!"

I was already in the air, miles away.

I was flying toward the general direction of the mansion, but was abruptly shot down in the sky.

I bombed into a forest, leaving a crater in my wake. Brushing off the dirt, I looked around to see who wanted a fight. It was her. Her blonde hair was cut short, but still recognizable.

"Belladonna?" I chose my words tentatively, "What are you..."

"Think I forgot about you?"

Remy:

Why am I such an idiot? Why do I constantly have to ruin every good thing in my life? Rogue and I are perfect. Well, we were perfect. Maybe we aren't meant to be. Maybe I am just a good for nothing swamp rat and she is too good for me.

When we first got together I made a mess of things when I chose Belladonna over her. I thought I should be a good man and try to work t'ings out for my family. Even then my heart still belonged to Anna. Belladonna was being a sly an' manipulative bitch, but she was gracious enough to let me free. It wasn't my kid. I had no obligation. But in the passing time, Anna seemed to move on. I couldn't let her slip away. The universe keeps bringing us back together. This has to be fate. Unless the world is just toying with my happiness. Without me, Anna could be happy. She would move on. But if I lost her... I just couldn't live wit myself, not after everything we have been through.

I always tried to keep my deep dark past a secret, but I couldn't hide it from her for long. A part of me wanted her to know. I wanted to be able to share the burden of my life with someone and I thought Anna could handle it. I thought she would listen to me, hear out my regret. But she took a page out of my book and ran.

She ran off to New York, with my heart in tow. I have to get her back. I waited a few days. I gave her some space, but as soon as those three days were up I packed up a few belongings and headed straight to my beloved chere. I could fix this. I had to.

"Jean, where is she?"

"Remy, I'm sorry..."

"Where is she?"

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Well, I'm still writing. Reviews would be much appreciated :D Hope you like! And hey check out my other story too! :D :D


	30. Don't You Remember Me?

Jean:

I see Scott disappearing, but why? We have a baby. We have a life together. Its what he always wanted. Its what I always wanted. I try not to pry in other people's minds but Scott and I have such a deep connection, his thoughts are impossible to ignore. Why would he do this? Why would he do this to _me_? Why would he do this to our family? He comes in late at night as I am rocking the baby to sleep. He reeks of her. I can't help entering his mind and seeing what he is thinking about. It is always her. For months now... its been her.

I love Scott. He knew it before I did. Before I was willing to admit it... We have been together since high school. What changed in our relationship that he would do this to me? And now I have to put aside my own marital problems to try and comfort Remy. He lost the love of his life. Rogue is out there somewhere, lost. I fear this isn't Rogue wanting to be alone. She used to run away all the time, but I thought she was past that. Anna at least lets people know where she is going.

I wish I could be of more use. My powers are so frustrating. Sure I can read minds, but how does that help me? It makes my whole life so loud and confusing. Right now I am in the briefing room with two men acting like boys. The sad thing is that I can read both of their minds and see their love for Rogue is so strong.

Logan:

Life is different now. Peaceful. I never thought my life could be so peaceful. You would think its the calming view of rural Japan that I have become accustomed to, but I know its because of her. Mariko is my true love. We fell in love. We fell in love fast and hard. I never knew an animal like me could feel love or could be lucky enough to find it for that matter. I am finally happy. Everything seems to be perfect, which is never a good sign.  
Her velvet voice like a ghost, "Logan?"

"Jean..."

"I heard you are getting married."

"Yes, I am."

"Am I invited to the ceremony?"

"Nothing has been planned yet." After just saying how much I love Mariko, Jean calls me. I haven't talked to her in months. I knew Jean was hurting. Scott was straying from her, that dumb bastard. Emma Frost? He couldn't have picked a trashier woman if he tried. In the middle of the night, Jean comes into my room and kisses me out of the blue. I wanted to keep going, but she stopped. I had always had a thing for Jean, but her and One Eye were always there to keep me away. Now I know she felt it too, that sexual tension that was always there... The silent smirks and playful banter. I had always loved her, but she wasn't going to leave Scott and she still won't leave Scott. So I left New York. Ended up in Japan and have been here ever since. I found a job, built a house, and am going to marry a good woman. I'm done with the red head.

"Well, the real reason I am calling – don't be alarmed - Rogue is missing."

"What do you mean she is missing?"

"She is just... gone."

"I don't understand..."

Jean explained the situation. I didn't know what to think. Rogue is like my daughter and if anything were to happen to her... I would not be as calm as I have been. Not even the soothing plains of Japan could keep me from blowing up. She has to be okay. The girl can fend for herself, right?

Damn it.

New York it is.

Remy:

"What do you mean you don't know where she is!? Anna came back tah New York days ago! You haven't seen her?! What de hell is going on here Jean-"

"Remy, you need to calm down. Yes, I saw her the first day she was in town. I worked with her mind, helped her get rid of the other personalities in her mind to make room for her own. Then she went to visit Bobby and never came back home that night."

"What?! What happened?!" Bobby Drake walked into the briefing room and I immediately wanted to pummel his face in. I lunged at him, but Jean levitated me away. "How could you let something happen to her?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You were the last one to see her! What happened!?" I kept to the opposite side of the room, cautiously. I felt like I was in time out.

"Yes, she came to visit me. We hung out for a few hours, but then... we got in a fight and she flew off. I was going to follow her. I drew up an ice slide and tried to catch up, but she was too fast. I waited a day and called her at the mansion but Jean said she never came. Its been two days and she hasn't come back."

"What did you two get in a fight about?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Yes, it does matter!"

"Why?"

"Why? Because! Depending on what she was mad about, maybe she just needed some time to think things through... to be alone."

"Wasn't that what she came to New York for in the first place? To get rid of you?" He wasn't asking to clarify. He already knew. Now he was just being insulting and it was pissing me off.

"Iceman you need to get the hell away from me RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"You want a fight? Lets go!"

It wouldn't be too hard to kill him. Gambit has learned a few new tricks and is ready to play dem at anytime, but before I could even think of my first move Jean separated us with her mental powers. "You boys need to remain calm. You fighting is not going to help us find Rogue. Bobby I do think you should leave."

"What?! He should leave! I am the one-"

"Bobby... please."

"FINE!" Bobby left the room in a huff, slamming the door on his way out.

"Jean, what else do you know?"

"Nothing, Remy... I don't know where she could be."

"What about Cerebro?"

"Rogue was a rebellious teenager... I don't know how she did it, but she hacked into Cerebro a while ago which has kept Cerebro from identifying her."

"Damn it Anna."

"I don't know what do or where to start."

"I do. I need the X-Jet."

Chere, where are you?

Anna:

I woke up in an unknown place. A warehouse of some sort. Not the first time this has happened. But this time, I was stolen. How can anyone steal the Untouchable? Apparently Belladonna Boudreaux who has a new found strength and ability. I was tied to a chair and my powers seemed inactive at the moment otherwise I could burst out of these chains, no problem. Just my luck.

"What do you want Bella?"

"I want revenge. I want to kill you for taking away my happiness." She smiled darkly, revealing snakelike white teeth.

"What?!"

She circled around me, "I have been waiting so long for you to leave Remy's side. Finally you did and now you are mine."

"If you think I am going to go without a fight, you are so wrong." I didn't really want to fight her. I had nothing against her. What happened between her and Remy was so long ago. I know I was in the middle of it, but in the situation I was the one that felt betrayed. She tore us apart. I knew Belladonna was hurt too, but I couldn't feel too bad for her after she lied to Remy about her baby. Wait, I am getting too ahead of myself. She doesn't even have powers!? But how was I shot down? I could drain her in one touch. It'd be that easy. But do I want Bella swimming around in my head? Well, it doesn't look like this is going to end well.

"Oh trust me. I want to fight, but it will be too easy. I am going to win."

"Is that so?"

"I have had a few upgrades so to speak."

"Yes, your boobs do seem a bit bigger!"

"Funny. You always were quite the card."

"Bella, you continue to talk and just you wait. I am going to come at you with full force."

"I am counting on it. I want to fight you. Finally we are evenly matched."

"Why are you doing this?"

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU!" My breath escaped me. The woman in the horrendously sweet Christmas sweater all those years ago had gone completely insane. Maybe it was that sweater that made her snap. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND I AM GOING TO RUIN YOURS!" She took in a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. "But first... I am goin' tah make you suffer. You think you are so beautiful, don't you?"

The knife carved into my skin.

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Love the alerts/subscriptions but please review otherwise I will just keep the story in perpetual suspense haha! :D And if you like this story check out my other one: Nothing Is Normal. Another Romy of course! But a lot of other love connections for whoever your fav character is. Thanks for the support!


End file.
